Exploring the Past and Living the Present
by mlgummer
Summary: Once again I have to add Family as a third Genres because it plays such an important part in this story. Sequel to The Beginning of an Exploration. More information comes out about Miranda's past and how it has shaped her present life. Mirandy grows and we see that the Dragon Lady/Ice Queen does not always rule. She is just what most people expect and hence what they see.
1. Off to Scotland

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

**Sequel to The Beginning of an Exploration. I hope everyone likes this as much as the first.**

The trip had been planned. Miranda looked outside and the weather was beautiful. The sun was shining but a cloud hung over her head. The last time her stomach was this upset was when she was pregnant with the twins, but then she was happy. If it had not been for Bonnie she would cancel this whole charade. She heard Andréa's footsteps coming down the stairs. If it wasn't for the love of her life she would not be able to do this. No matter what happened in Scotland she knew love and home would be waiting for them back here in New York.

The day was a rush of activity. Kara showed up very early to make breakfast for the family. The twins were chatting non-stop asking Bonnie all kinds of things about Scotland. Andy came down the steps with her luggage and found Miranda in front of the window. "Babe, you need to eat just a little." Miranda shook her head. "I can't." Andy hugged her tightly from behind and kissed her neck. Roy will be here soon are you ready?" Miranda nodded. Andy went out to the kitchen and grabbed some food to go. "Thanks for coming Kara." "My pleasure Andy." There was knock at the door. "O.K. you guys say good bye to Kara and help Roy get the luggage out to the car. Your Mother and I will be out in a minute." Bonnie nodded. Andy turned to Kara. "Enjoy your vacation." The girls ran to the door and flung it open "HI Roy." They started dragging pieces of luggage out the door. Roy had to laugh. Andy went into the living room. "Miranda." Miranda turned wiping her face. "I am coming." Andréa walked over to Miranda gather her in her arms and kissed her. "I love you."

The plane ride was difficult but luckily it took off on time. The girls spent time on their phone and Bonnie was able to lay down and rest. Miranda spent the entire take off staring out the window. Andy could see she was shaking. Andy had some idea of what Miranda went through as a growing child but obviously not everything. Andy held Miranda's hand and occasionally would bring it up to her lips and kiss it. Miranda would look at her and smile but the eyes would turn sad again and she would look out the window. All Miranda wanted to do was head back to New York where she was in control and it was safe. Andréa whispered into Miranda's ear. "Babe lay back your seat and try to get some sleep. Everyone else has dosed off."

Miranda looked around and pushed the button that laid her seat back. Much to Andy's surprise Miranda soon feel asleep. Andy jerked awake. "No. Why? Please. Don't say that." Miranda was sobbing. Her eyes were closed. Andy went to her and held Miranda's head between her two hands. "Miranda, Babe, wake up. You're safe. It is just a dream. Please wake up." Andy was scared. Miranda finally woke with a jerk. "The girls, where are the girls?" "Miranda, they are right over there, sleeping. They are O.K." Miranda's eyes were wild, and dark. "Miranda? The dream. What was it?" Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I thought they were gone, I had them and then it was like they were never here." Andréa nuzzled close to Miranda's neck. "You have the girls, and nothing is going to take them away from you."

Andy was relieved that Miranda had just that one nightmare during the flight. A car was waiting when the jet landed. Andy mused, two gold stars for John. The car pulled into a lane off the main road, as it rounded the curve the girls screamed. "Is that ware we are staying?" Andy looked out the window. "Holy cow! John really out did himself." Miranda peered out the window. "Acceptable." The girls laughed.

That night Miranda was more than nervous. Andy did not know what to do. Miranda barely ate any dinner. The girls wanted to go exploring and Miranda did the best she could. She walked around with them but mainly let them explore and she just kept an eye on them. When they got back to their room Andy ordered lavender tea but Miranda did not even try any. Andy finally sat down next to Miranda, and took Miranda's face in her hands. "Miranda you have got to talk to me. I mean it. Start talking now!" Andy was scared, and mad. Why did this lady not trust her enough to tell her what was going on? This was the Dragon Lady.

"Miranda what happened while you grew up here? What has you acting like this? The girls are worried." Miranda sat up and wrapped her arms around her bent legs and laid her chin on her knees. "I'm sorry." Andréa laid her forehead against Miranda's. "Babe, you don't have to be sorry. There is obviously something terribly wrong. I just want to understand what you're feeling so I can help you." Miranda closed her eyes. "It is silly. I don't want to bother you with it."

Andy stood up and started to pace. She was getting very frustrated, but she knew she had to take it slow. "Andréa please." Andy turned around and looked at Miranda. "Miranda do you love me?" Miranda nodded. "Miranda do you trust me?" Miranda nodded. "Miranda whatever we say in trust to each other is not going to go anywhere else. I do not care how stupid you may think it is, it is bothering you, and I want to help you if I can. If I can't help you at least I will know what is going on and I can be here with you, to support you."

"I don't know what it is Andréa. I don't know why I feel like this. I thought I was over it all. I am successful, I have a wonderful family, and yet I am scared to death to see my Mother tomorrow. My stomach feels like it has turned inside out. I just know when we get there she will have nothing good to say to or about me." Miranda looked up at Andréa with tears in her eyes. "I do not know why I am subjecting you and my girls to this. It is not fair to expose the three of you to something like that." Andy went over to Miranda and wiped the tears from her face and kissed her softly.

"Miranda, I do not care what your Mother thinks of me. Knowing that you and the girls love me is all I need. Miranda I am a grown woman and I have learned from the best. As for the girls maybe they should not go tomorrow. Maybe we should see your Mother first. If she behaves then you can take the girls." Miranda shook her head. "If I do not let them meet her they will never forgive me. I just have to believe they will understand anything that happens." Andy sat next to Miranda and placed her arm around Miranda's waist. "They love you more than anything Miranda. They trust you and if something does go wrong you will be able to explain it to them. Your girls are very bright." "Our girls. When you accepted that ring." Miranda picked up Andréa's hand and fingered the ring on her left hand. "You promised to be their stepmother." Miranda looked at Andréa and smiled. "You cannot get out of it now." Andy laughed. "O.K. our girls."

The two women slept in each other's arms once again. No sex just love and protection. Surprisingly they slept well.

**I feel so sorry for Miranda. She is really out of her element here.**


	2. Miranda's Mother

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

**Sequel to The Beginning of an Exploration.**

During the ride to the house Miranda grew up in Andy talked with the girls. "Caroline, Cassidy we know you are excited about seeing your Grandmother but your Mother and I need to ask a favor of you. You know the reason you never heard about your Grandmother until recently was because your Mother and Grandmother did not get along while your Mother was growing up." The twins sat quietly and nodded. They knew their Mom had been feeling bad since the night before they left New York. They had never seen their Mother like this before, but they were glad Andy was here with her. "Your Mother and I think it is best if she goes in and sees her Mother before you two do." They sat in silence hands entwined for a few minutes. Miranda could not watch this. She knew the twins were once again talking to each other in their own way. Miranda sat watching the scene going by. She was becoming increasingly nervous and scared. At some point Andréa's hand found hers and grasped it lovingly.

The girls nodded and Cassidy responded. "O.K." But the grownups knew they were disappointed. Caroline put her small hand on Miranda's knee. "Mommy why can't we go with you?" Andy looked over at Miranda she could see the tears falling from underneath her huge sunglasses. She squeezed Miranda's hand, leaned over and whisper into Miranda's ear. "I love you now, tomorrow and forever." Miranda squeezed Andréa's hand back. "Caroline, your Mother is trying to protect you and Cassidy. If your Grandmother is upset in anyway your Mother does not want you to have to see that." "But M …" Andy sternly looked at the girls. "Please, this is the way your Mother wants to do this. This is very hard for her. Show her that you are good growing young ladies and respect her request." The girls still holding hands looked at each other than nodded. "Mommy?" Miranda looked at the loves of her life. "Yes Bobbseys." "If this what you want we will do it, but we are not afraid. We are old enough to help you. We love you and want to protect you." "Oh Bobbsey's." Miranda leaned forward and took hold of the girl's hands. "I know you are old enough that is why I wanted to talk to you about this … my feelings. You may not understands my feeling right now but you will when the two of you become Mothers. Mommy will have Andréa with her. She will be able to help me if I need it. I now have someone like you two have each other."

The girls smiled. "Oh yea you do. O.K. We are only doing this because Andy will be with you." Cassidy looked at the two women. "Can you talk to each other like Caroline and I do?" Andy had to laugh. "You know what? Yes sometimes we can." Caroline smiled. "Fun isn't it?" Andy laughed again. "Yes it is." "We are here." Came from Miranda. The light atmosphere that had entered the car a few minutes ago left quickly.

Bonnie witnessed this exchange and she almost felt as if she was intruding in on a very private matter. She hoped this was going to turn out as good as she wished. She had to trust that her Mother truly did want to see Miranda and the twins and would be nice to them. The last thing Bonnie want to do was to bring any more hurt and anguish to Miriam.

When they stepped from the car Miranda closed her eyes and held onto the door. Andy got out behind her. "OH MY GOD … Freesia." Andy whispered. Miranda nodded. "In the summer Mother would always have fresh-cut Freesia in the house. She loves how they smell." Andy looked in ahh. All around the house, the trees and next to a lawn swing were Freesia of all shapes, sizes and colors. Miranda took a deep breath. "I love the scent of them." Andy looked at Miranda opened mouth. Andy would never had noticed it because she had never smelled Freesia before, but Miranda's personnel perfume made only for her by Hermes had a hint of the flowers. Andy whispered, "This is why." Miranda nodded. "They always reminded me of her house. I could never concentrate. I could not be the Dragon Lady with them around."

The twins stepped out behind Miranda and Andy. "This is where you grew up Mommy?" This coming from Caroline. Miranda kneeled down next to her girls. "Yes Bobbseys." "It is so little." Came Cassidy. Miranda looked at the house, it did look very small. "Yes I was not as lucky when I was growing up as you are." "That is why you work so hard. So we can have it better?" Miranda smiled how in the world did she manage to raise such smart little girls? "Yes Bobbseys that is why." Andy put her hand on Miranda's shoulder. "We need to go. Girls see the swing over there? Why don't you go sit and we will come get you when it is time for you to meet your Grandmother." The girls nodded and hand in hand they went and sat.

Andy took Miranda's hand, nodded to Bonnie and started to lead Miranda to the front door. When they got to the first step Andy noticed a twenty degree drop in the temperature around them. Andy sighed and took a deep breath. The Ice Queen had arrived.

Bonnie opened the door and called into the house. "Mother it's Bonnie. I'm home. I have a surprise for you." "Bonnie? I'm in the bedroom." Came a very feeble sounding voice. Bonnie turned around. "Some days she has a hard time getting out of bed." Andy nodded. Miranda was still. Very still. She was holding onto Andréa's hand for dear life. Andy leaned into Miranda and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you now, tomorrow and forever." Miranda turned and smiled. As they passed through the house Andy noted pictures all over. Pictures of Miranda, Bonnie and a male child. Miranda has a Brother too?

Andy and Miranda followed Bonnie to the back of the tiny house. As Bonnie walked through the bedroom door Miranda stopped. "Mother. It is so good to see you." Bonnie raced into the room hugging her Mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Bonnie and Miranda's Mother genuinely returned the hug and kiss. "Oh my little one I have missed you so much. You are feeling good? You are so skinny." Bonnie giggled. "Do not worry Mother Miriam is making sure I put back on all the weight I have lost. Andy shocked, looked at Miranda. Miriam? What was this? Miranda was shaking, her arms were wrapped around her body. "Mother, I have a surprise for you." Bonnie looked back at the two women and motioned them into the room.

Andy started to move but Miranda held her back. "I-I can't" Miranda whispered. Andy leaned in, "it's O.K. I am right here and I am not going to leave you." Miranda nodded and walked into the small room. It was quiet. Bonnie looked at her Mother. "Mom its Miriam. She come to see you." There were tears in her Mother's eyes. "Miriam?" The Mother could barely speak. "And the lady with her is Andy. Well her name is Andrea but she likes to be called Andy. Andy nodded. "It is nice to meet you ma'am." Neither Miranda nor Miranda's Mother heard this exchange. "My babe." Miranda stiffened. Andy became nervous. She could tell the Dragon Lady was ready to burn fire. She had seen and felt it many times before.

"Mother. This friend of mine is my partner, my life partner. We live together." Miranda's mother looked at Andy and nodded. "She is very beautiful and young." Miranda stiffened even more. Andy smiled. "Thank you Ma'am but Miranda's the beautiful one and I have a hard time keeping up with her." "Please, call me Sarah. Why did you call Miriam Miranda?" Before Andy could respond Miranda chimed in. "That is my name Mother I changed it when I left, but I guess you would not know that." Andy cringed and closed her eyes. Andy bent to Miranda's ear. "I think we can bring the girls in now." Miranda turned and glared at Andrea. "I am not bringing them in here!" Miranda hissed.

At that moment two small girls plowed into the backs of Miranda and Andy. "Mommy we are tired of waiting. Can we come in now?" Miranda turned around and kneeled down in front of her children and place an arm on each shoulder. "Bobbseys not now. I know you are bored and we will go soon, I promise." She kissed both foreheads. "You always did love those books." This came from the older woman. Miranda cringed and closed her eyes. "Girls please go back outside." The girls could not resist and had to peek around Miranda. "Mommy is that our Grandmother?" Came from Cassidy. "Is she being nice to you and Andy?" Miranda smiled at her beautiful daughters. She was so greatly blessed with them. Miranda had tears in her eyes. She pressed her forehead to theirs. "Bobbseys everything is fine."

"My Grandchildren?" Came the older woman again. "Please Miriam let me meet them." Miranda was shaking. Andy gently placed her hand on Miranda's shoulder. Miranda stood up and turned to face her Mother. "MY name is Miranda and I would expect you address me as such." The older woman nodded. "Miranda, please." The twins were pulling on Miranda's hands. "Please Mommy?" Miranda cringed and closed her eyes. "Very well."

Bonnie motioned the girls over to where she was sitting on Sarah's bed. "Come over here girls." The twins walked slowly not letting go of Miranda's hands until they could not reach her anymore. Andy could feel Miranda trembling. It was like Miranda thought if she let the girls go she would never get them back. When the twins reached Bonnie they stopped and look back at Miranda. "It is O.K. girls meet your Grandma." Andy barely got this out. The twins smiled and turned toward their Grandmother. Bonnie took their hands and pulled them closer.

"Mom, this is Caroline," motioning to the twin that seemed more nervous than the other, "and this is Cassidy. Girls this is your Mom's Mother." The girls looked at the old woman lying in the bed. She was all wrinkled but seemed nice enough. Cassidy spoke first. "I like your flowers outside. They smell pretty. Like my Mom." The older lady smiled. "Your Mom loved those flowers when she was growing up. She always wanted them in the house. When she was very small she would sneak outside and pick them and bring them in for me to smell." Cassidy laughed. Miranda's eyes stung with tears. Caroline looked at her Mom then the older women. "You are making my Mommy cry. Why?" Miranda glared at her daughter, "Caroline!" Caroline lowered her head. "Sorry Mommy." She turned to the old lady. "I'm sorry I said that." The old lady smiled. "It's O.K. little one. Your right I did make your Mommy cry and I am sorry about that." Sarah looked at Miranda with nothing but love in her eyes and the tears fell freely.

Miranda turned, "Girls it's time to go, come." and she walked out of the room and out of the house. Andy looked at the four people still left in the room. "It's O.K. you two visit with your Grandmother for a few more minutes. I will go and help your Mom."

Andy followed Miranda out of the house. Miranda was standing by the tree that over looked the yard swing. Andy could see she was sobbing uncontrollably. She walked up behind Miranda and slid her arms around the woman and pulled her close. "Miranda?" Miranda shook her head. "I can't not now." And Andy once again knew this was one of those times she just needed to be here, be near Miranda and let her have time. Andy pulled her closer and Miranda placed her arms on Andy's. Andy could feel Miranda begin to settle.

The girls stood in the bedroom not knowing what to do. Finally Cassidy spoke up. "Why did you make Mommy not like you?" The old lady smiled. "Out of the mouths of babes." The twins looked at each other, held hands and shrugged their shoulders. "Your Mommy was not as lucky as you are. I guess I was not feeling well while your Mother was growing up. I was not able to love your Mommy like she loves you two." "You did not love her?" this from Caroline. "No I did love her I just was not able to show her I loved her. I had a hard time hugging and kissing her like she does you." The twins looked at each other and nodded. "Daddy's kind of like that. We know he loves us, but he does not hug and kiss like Mommy does." The old lady looked puzzled. "How do you know he loves you then?" The girls giggled like they thought it was a silly question. "Because, Mommy tells us all the time. She is always telling us how much Daddy loves us, no matter what. She tells us how happy he was when Mommy found out she was going to have us." "Yea," Caroline added. "Mommy says just because they do not live together any more when we were born they loved each other very much and that is all we have to remember." "Yea," Cassidy piped in. "Mommy said her and Daddy would not know what to do if anything ever happened to us, and that is why we always have to be very careful."

Their Grandmother was silently crying. Caroline put her hand on Sarah's arm. "Grandma I am sorry we made you cry. We did not mean it." Sarah shook her head and patted the girl's hand. "No girls. These are happy tears. I am so glad I got to meet you. You are fine girls. You have a very good Mother. She is doing a better job raising you than I did raising her." Both girls giggled. "Mommy cries happy tears too. You must have done O.K. because how else would Mommy know how to be a Mommy?"

Miranda settled in Andréa's arms and the tears soon ended. She molded into Andréa's embrace. "I am O.K. now." Andy smiled and kissed her cheek. Miranda turned around to face Andy. "I must look horrid. Make-up all messed." Andy laughed, "I have a make-up bag in the car. Go redo your face. Then let's gather the girls and go be tourist and have fun." Miranda glared. "You left them in there?" Andy took a deep breath. "Miranda, Bonnie is with them. She would not let anything happen to them." Miranda let out a breath she was holding. "The Dragon Lady is here isn't she? I am sorry sweetheart." Miranda leaned into Andréa and placed a soft warm kiss on her lips. Andy slid her arms around Miranda's small waist. Andy did not let the kiss go but deepened it. She could feel the Ice Queen melt, and she smiled into the kiss. Miranda was warming, her head was swimming. Now all she could think of was, she wanted to get this woman into a bed.

Bonnie sat on her Mothers bed and witness this whole scene play out in front of her. Her tears also came throughout it. She was upset at Miranda for the way she treated their Mother until she listened to the girl's conversation with their Grandmother. She wished Miriam had not walked out but then the girls could not have been so candid with their Grandmother.

Miranda and Andy walked back into the house and to the bedroom just in time to hear the last exchange between the girls and her Mother. "Girls I believe it is time to go." Both girls turned and ran to their Mother. "Mom do we have to? Please can't we stay longer?" Miranda took a deep breath. Andy kneeled down beside the girls. "Caroline, Cassidy your Grandmother might be tired. I am sure we will be back. Remember we have two whole weeks here." The girls nodded but did not smile as they looked at their Mother. Miranda sighed. She knew she was being railroaded by the twins. "Yes, we will come back so you can visit some more." The girls jumped up and down, "Yea." Miranda frowned. Sarah was smiling sweetly.

"Good day Mother. Bonnie are you coming?" "No Miranda I think I want to stay here and visit with Mother." Miranda shivered. Andy was afraid the Dragon Lady was coming back. "So be it, but she is not to do any work and she needs to eat." Sarah smiled. "Always the Mother. You're a natural." Miranda just stared at her Mother. Bonnie got up and went over to Miranda. "I promise to be a good girl. Now you four go have some fun." Miranda smiled and gave Bonnie a kiss on the cheek. "Let us know when you're ready to go back to the motel and the car will come pick you up." Bonnie paused. "Miranda I am going to stay here, in my room while we are here." Miranda was flustered.

"Please Miranda. I hope you all come back tomorrow? Maybe we can have lunch?" God, Miranda could not deny her baby sister anything. "I suppose that could be worked out. We will bring the food." The girls were jumping up and down. "Can we have a picnic?" "I don't know if your Grandmother would be able …" before Andy could finish the sentence Sarah spoke up. "Andy I would enjoy a picnic." Andy smiled one of her megawatt smiles at Sarah. "I can see why you are so smitten with her Miri … Miranda." Miranda glared at her Mother. What was that supposed to mean? "Let's go girls."

**More with Miranda and her Mother in following chapters.**

**Has anyone had trouble following my stories because of the formatting? If so can you tell me how to change that?**


	3. Taking a break

******I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

******Thanks for all the responses to my formatting question. Especially MoonRain89. Because of them I am trying something different. Let me know what you think. Also it was suggested I get one or more Beta readers. How do I go about this? Anyone know of someone who would be interested in doing this?**

**Rated M, Fun Mirandy. Kids will be kids!**

That afternoon the family went to the Wallace Monument. They had lunch at the coffee shop there. The coffee was steaming hot just like Miranda liked it. It was a big hit with the girls because they both loved Braveheart. Not so big of a hit with Miranda because they had to climb over 200 steps. Andy and the girls laughed at Miranda rolling her eyes when she found this out. Andy loved the stain glass. It was all so beautiful and when the sun shone just right through one it would just illuminate Miranda's skin. It was great not to have to worry about anyone knowing who Miranda was.

Andy and Miranda walked around hand in hand, kissed here and there to the point the girls yelled, "get a room" and all heads turned. Andy laughed, Miranda scowled. Two and three-fourths gold star for John.

That night the two women needed each other. The first part of the day had worn heavily on them. They showered before having dinner with the twins. Miranda had gone in first. Andy was dying listening to the water fall over Miranda's naked body. She surprised Miranda by walking in on her.

"Close your eyes babe." Andy whispered in Miranda's ear.

Miranda closed her eyes and Andy placed her facing the shower, hands pressed out on the wall. Andy's hands were slipping and sliding all over Miranda's body. The continuous motion was driving Miranda wild as she would moan every time they showed up somewhere else on her body. Andy stood real close to Miranda's back and cupped Miranda's breasts in her hands. Andy played with the hard nipples and kneaded the supple skin. Miranda had been so stressed all Andy had to do was suck on the back of Miranda's neck and she came pressing back tight against Andy's body.

Andy grinned but she was not done with the tense woman yet. Andy slid her hands down Miranda's abdomen stopping to run her fingers over the scar.

"This is so beautiful." She whispered in Miranda's ear.

Miranda was crying her happy tears. Andy's hands dipped down further. Her fingers stroked Miranda's curled hair. Eliciting all kinds of moans and groans from her lover. Andy slid her fingers down between the folds and Miranda trembled. Andy traced Miranda's clit and soon Miranda was pleading for her to finish things. Andy grinned and kissed down Miranda's spine. She slid her fingers inside of Miranda and started to stroke her. In just a couple of minutes Andy knew it was time and pressed the palm of her hand to Miranda's clit. The woman let loose and Andy could feel Miranda's juices flow over her hand. It was just enough to give Andy an orgasm herself.

At dinner the twins were quiet.

"So, who stole your voices away?" Miranda addressed to the girls.

They look at each other and Cassidy spoke up. "What did you and Andy do when we got back to the castle?"

Miranda stopped fork midway to her mouth and Andy choked on her food.

Miranda glared, "Excuse me? Why do you need to know what we did?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Cassidy quipped to Caroline, "I told you so."

Caroline popped Cassidy in the arm. "Oww."

"Girlsss would you mind explaining yourselves?" Dragon Lady was starting to come out, and Miranda continued to glare at the girls.

"Mommm, we know you and Andy have sex. What is the big deal? You always sparkle after you two make love that's how we know. It is nice to see you look this way." Cassidy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Cassidy Lynn Priestly. The big deal is we are out in public and that is no way to talk at the dinner table."

Cassidy looked around. "Mom no one is sitting near us and I did not say it very loud. And what is wrong talking about sex when it is just the four of us?"

Andy could not hold it anymore and burst out laughing. Miranda kicked her leg under the table. "You are no help."

Andy was laughing so hard tears were running down her face. "Oh Miranda … the look on your face is just priceless. And the girls are right your whole body has this effervescent afterward."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "New subject."

Back in their bedroom Miranda announced she was going on line to make sure Nigel and Emily had not destroyed Runway yet. She had left strict instructions that The Book was to be on line at all times so when Miranda had time she could look at it. "You go to bed Andréa I will be in when I am done here."

Andy sighed she had hoped they would pick up where they had left off in the shower. Miranda was pleasantly surprised when she viewed the book. She only needed to make a few changes. This once again cemented that she had made the right choices.

When Miranda walked into the bedroom Andréa had already fallen asleep. Miranda watched the slow steady movements of Andréa's chest with each breath she took. The young girl was so beautiful. Miranda smiled she was some lucky old lady. Miranda quietly removed her clothing and climbed into bed with Andréa. She kissed Andréa's eyes, her nose and then her lips. She was delicious.

Andy murmured.

"Shh just sleep my love." Miranda slowly striped the blankets off the girl. Totally naked. Miranda grinned. She nuzzled Andréa's neck and ran her tongue down to Andréa's breasts. Miranda loved the creamy white full luscious breasts. Her mouth would water just thinking of them. She cradled one in her hand as she ran her tongue all round it. Circling, getting closer to the rock hard nipple.

Andy was moaning trying to arch her breast, to get the nipple closer to Miranda's mouth. Andy needed this so much. She needed Miranda's love, her touch, she just needed Miranda. She needed to know they were still O.K. Miranda ran her tongue over the nipple and Andy cried out. Miranda slowly sucked it into her warm wet mouth and Andy moaned. Miranda knew Andy had come. Miranda continued her onslaught moving from one breast to the other and back.

Miranda was curious and decided to try something. Miranda climbed on top of Andréa pushing her pelvis right on top of Andréa's. Andy groaned. Miranda smiled she liked that response. Miranda straddled Andy and pressed even further kissing her at the same time.

"God oh God, Miranda." Andy opened her legs just far enough for Miranda to slid down just a little and press even closer.

Miranda was kissing anything and everything on Andréa's face, neck, and chest while grinding against her. In a short time Andy grabbed Miranda's face between her two hands and gave her a crushing kiss on the mouth. Tongues danced and Andy nibbled on Miranda's lip. Miranda gave a finally thrust and pressed hard against Andréa. Both women came with earth shattering orgasms.

They did not say a word but fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Skeletons

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

**Miranda finally learns of the skeletons in her family's closet.**

The next morning after breakfast the family headed out to the house Miranda grew up in with a huge packed lunch from the kitchen. Miranda was dealing with this second trip better than the first, but she was still tense. Andy knew there was so much more going on in Miranda's head than she was telling. Andy also knew she could not push or she would lose the love of her life.

When the car pulled up to the house Bonnie and Sarah were sitting on the swing. Cassidy and Caroline jumped out of the car yelling and screaming as they ran over to the two women and gave them big hugs.

"Aunt Bonnie, Grandma we had so much fun yesterday. " They were laughing. "Mom had to climb 250 steps."

Bonnie started laughing.

Sarah had her arm around one of the twins, "Now Cassidy what makes you think that would be a difficult task for your Mother?"

Everyone stopped and stared. Miranda was shooting fire from her eyes.

"How did you know I was Cassidy?"

"Child I am your Grandmother of course I can tell you two a part."

"But you just met us yesterday." Caroline exclaimed.

"Yes, this is true but you two all though identical are not exactly alike," Sarah smiled.

Sarah went to get up off the swing but was having a difficult time with it. Andy rushed over to her side to help. Andy held out her arm. "Sarah here let me help."

Sarah looked up and smiled. "Thank you dear. I am not as spry as I use to be." Sarah patted Andy's arm. "I feel like taking a walk would anyone like to come with me?"

"We will Grandma," the girls said in unison.

Sarah smiled at the twins, "Good."

She took one of her crippled hands and caressed Caroline's cheek. "You two look so much like your Mother did when she was little."

"We are not little Grandma." Cassidy frowned.

Sarah laughed, "Excuse me."

The group started walking. "So, tell me Andy where are you from?" Andy heard Miranda growl. She looked over at her lover and mouthed. I love you. Miranda closed her eyes and when she opened them again she mouthed back to Andréa. I love you.

"Miranda come sit with me and tell me about your adventure yesterday," Bonnie encouraged.

Miranda sat down but keep an eye on her children and Andréa.

"She's not going to hurt them." Bonnie mused.

Miranda glared at Bonnie. "What makes you so sure?"

"Please Miranda." Bonnie was exacerbated.

Miranda looked down. "I'm sorry. I just can't get my head around what is happening. This has been very trying. Hell, I am even snapping at Andréa. I know she is trying to be patient with me." Miranda started crying again, she stood up. "Dam it." She wiped at her eyes. "I am tired of this. I was doing fine before we came here. I am trying hard but if I do not shape up I will lose her."

Bonnie stood up beside Miranda and put her arm around her. "Miranda you are not going to lose her. She loves you too much to not fight for you, for all of you. You must see that."

Miranda nodded. Through her tears, "I don't know what I did to deserve her. Love has never work out for me. I am just wondering when it will all end."

"Miranda! You have got to stop it. You loved her that is what you did. And unless you push her away it will not end." Bonnie was wondering what it would take to convince Miranda of this.

Miranda took a deep breath, "It all seems so simple to you does it not?"

"Not any harder than try to beat cancer." Now Bonnie's Dragon Lady was coming out.

Miranda hung her head. Bonnie walked around in front of Miranda and wrapped her arms around her. "Miranda let me help you heal like you are helping me. I trust your choices with my doctor please trust me about Mother."

Miranda saw the group on their way back. She quickly blotted her face.

Bonnie nodded to the house,"Go inside clean up."

They decided to have a picnic outside on the picnic table. The girls as always were a chatter box.

"Did Mommy like to get all dressed like she does now when she was little?" Asked Cassidy.

Sarah nodded. "Yes she did but she did not have a lot to dress up in. I could never figure out how fashion got into her head. It has always amazed me. I am so proud of what she did with her dream. You little ones remember that. Follow your heart."

Miranda glared at her Mother. What was she trying to prove? Her Mother was never proud of her. Now Andy was getting nervous. She had a feeling this was not going to lead to anything good.

"Mommy how did fashion get into your head?" Caroline inquired.

Miranda had to smile at her little ones. "I do not know either must have been born with it."

Sarah smiled, "Your Mother was always very grown up for her age."

"Was she a good student? She is always making us study. Yuck. She is always saying we need it," frowned Cassidy.

Miranda looked at her Mother. Fear in her eyes.

"Your Mother was a very good student in school. Luckily we did not have to force her to study. She loved it."

Miranda looked at her Mother with thanks in her eyes. The girls did not see the exchanges but Andy did. Maybe she was wrong about this.

"I think it is cool that Mom has a sister like Cassidy and I have each other. Too bad they could not have been twins like us." Caroline remarked.

"Bonnie and your Mother do have a brother too, Caroline." Replied Sarah.

Miranda was shaking. Andy reached over and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Miranda looked up and smiled. Andy mouthed to Miranda. "I love you."

The twins stared at Miranda in owe, and exclaimed, "Wow."

They were so excepting.

Sarah nodded, than announced, "Your Mother is a lot like you girls. She had a twin too."

It was completely quiet. Miranda's hand was cold and limp in Andy's.

"Mom has a twin! Where is she, or he? Are they identical?" Caroline was so excited.

Miranda tried to stand up but couldn't. Andy could see it coming.

"Uhm … Bonnie why don't you and the girls go get us some more lemonade to drink," Andy suggested.

Bonnie was stunned too. Miranda a twin? "Bonnie!" Andy said a little louder. "Yes … uh … girls come with me."

"What the hell." Andy cringed it was in Miranda's quiet authoritative voice, but Miranda never swore. Miranda was on fire. "What are you saying? Are you trying to be funny? Are you trying to take my children's trust away from me by telling lies?"

Andy was confused. Did Miranda have a twin? If Miranda did why did she never tell her, or did she not know? OH MY GOD.

"It is not a lie Miri … sorry Miranda." There were tears in Sarah's eyes.

Miranda went pale if that was possible.

"She was born dead. We buried her in the family cemetery. The grave with the blank tombstone. We never told any of you children. Even though I was a twin we never expected I was having twins. It was a surprise to us." Sarah explained quietly.

Andy was blown away. Miranda's Mother was a twin too! Tears were streaming down Miranda's face. Andy got up and walked around the table and sat next to Miranda. Andy put an arm around Miranda and Miranda stiffened.

"Miranda Babe, it's me Andréa, I am here, you can count on me, come here, let me hold you." Miranda turned toward Andréa but she was looking right through her. Andy held out her arms. "Miranda." Miranda buried her face into Andréa's neck.

Bonnie and the children came back outside just in time to see Miranda lay her head on Andy's shoulder. The girls did not know what to do but hold hands. They walked over to where their Mother and Andy sat. Cassidy sat down on Miranda's other side straddling Miranda just like Andy was. She wrapped her small arms around her Mother and hugged her tight. Caroline crawled up onto the table top and sat in front of Miranda tiny legs dangling. Cassidy looked up at Caroline and nodded. Caroline put a tiny hand on Miranda's shoulder and did the only thing she thought would calm her Mother, she started to sing their lullaby. Caroline's voice was just as beautiful as Miranda's. Miranda looked up at Caroline and smiled. She held out her hands beckoning Caroline to crawl into her lap. Caroline wrapped her tiny arms around Miranda's neck and her legs around Miranda's waist. Miranda turned slightly to gather Cassidy in her arm. The four females hugged each other tightly as Caroline, finished the lullaby.

Miranda's Mother paled. "You're … singing the song."

Bonnie had no idea what was going on Miriam a twin? What was her Mother trying to prove with all this? She was standing between Miranda and her Mother. Tears dropped from her eyes as she heard Caroline sing the lullaby her Mother use to sing to her when she was scared.

Cassidy looked at her Grandmother. "Mommy always sings this to us when we are scared."

Tears once again came to Sarah's eyes. "I'm so proud of you Miranda. You are the Mother I could never be to you. You have raised your children with so much love, and all by yourself."

Miranda stiffened at the sound of Sarah's voice.

Andy let Miranda settle then announced. "We will be going now."

"Please," Sarah whispered, "I am sorry I brought it up like this but I knew I would not be able to get Miranda alone and I wanted her to know."

Andy glared at Sarah. Sarah slowly got up, she touched Miranda's shoulder. Miranda felt a hole burning in her skin.

"I know you do not believe this but I do love you. We need to talk. You need to try and understand. I need to let you know why." Sarah said quietly.

Sarah walked toward the house.

Bonnie looked at her Mother. "Why?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not now." and she walked into the house.

"Miranda, come on babe lets go back to the castle and rest. The girls can go swimming than tomorrow we can all go sightseeing all day," Andy pleaded.

Miranda took a deep breath then shook her head. "I appreciate you wanting to protect me Sweetheart but even though I do not want to admit it my Mother is right. I need to find out the whole story."

Andy bristled. "Miranda I do not think this is a good idea. You have been through enough. I will not let this woman hurt you anymore!"

Andy was furious.

Miranda turned and caressed Andréa's cheek and smiled. "You are so adorable when you are mad. Andrea I love you but I need to find out. I cannot stand not knowing." Miranda leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Andréa's lips.

Caroline coughed. "Uhm … small child here … ewe." "Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Girls." Miranda warned.

"Sorry Mommy." Caroline lowered her eyes.

Andy smiled. Miranda placed a kiss on Caroline's forehead then turned and did the same to Cassidy.

"Andréa I promise I will be all right. It has been a shock but I am a big girl. Please take the girls go back to the castle and swim or go sightseeing whatever they want to do. I need to find out why. I am not saying I trust her or if I even believe her but …"

Andy placed a finger over Miranda's lip. "I understand. I just wish I could stay with you in case you need me."

Miranda gave Andréa the easy, beautiful smile she loves. "I know you do. I will call you when I am done here and then you can come get me. I will not let her get to me like she has, and Bonnie will be here she will help me if need be."

Andy did not think this was a good idea but she respected Miranda and her wishes. Andy stood up leaned in and gave Miranda another kiss. "I love you."

Miranda smiled. "Thank you."

"O.K. girls lets go and have some fun." Andy held out her hands to the two girls.

Caroline and Cassidy got up and gave their Mother a kiss.

Caroline held Miranda's hand. "Are you O.K. now Mommy?"

Miranda smiled at the small child. "Yes I am. Our song made me so much better. You knew exactly what to do."

Caroline grinned. "I'm glad."

"Now you two go with Andréa and keep her out of trouble. I will see you a little later." Miranda smiled at the twins.

Miranda watch the car drive away with her three very precious cargo.

She went to Bonnie held out her hand. "Shall we?"

The two women walked into the house.

Miranda called out. "Mother I am ready to listen."

"I am in the kitchen." Sarah replied.

Miranda and Bonnie found Sarah sitting at the table with a small box in front of her and they sat down.

Sarah looked at two of her children and opened the box.

"I have never looked in this box before because I could not bring myself to do it. So I will be finding out what's in it at the same time as you do. I had you Miranda when I was thirty and you Bonnie when I was forty-one, your brother at forty. Have you never wondered why there was such a gap between you? Yes Miranda you had a twin sister, identical just like your girls, and just like your Aunt Mae and I. You were born first. There was problems with your birth. You had gotten stuck in the birth cannel. You were very blue when you were finally born but you perked up quickly. Your sister unfortunately did not make it. The doctor thought it was because she did not get oxygen while you were stuck. I wanted so to see your sister but they would not let me. They said I would be too traumatized. So instead of giving me two beautiful girls to take home I had you and this box. They told me to look in the box when I was ready." Sarah was staring at the box intently.

Sarah took the lid off the box. She took a deep breath and with a shaky hand reached inside and pulled out a small white knitted sweater. She softly touched the tiny article of clothing. Tears were falling down her face.

"It's hard to believe you children were ever this tiny. I remember the Nuns saying they had dressed her in a white knitted outfit." She laid the sweater down and took out a pair of white knitted booties, and she smiled. "Miranda you had a pair of booties that looked just like these."

Next came a small pile of papers. The first was a birth certificate with Baby Girl McCoy printed on it and two small foot prints and two small hand prints on it. Next was a death certificate. Sarah gasped. It still shocked her that one of her children had died before her. The last two items were pictures. One was of the tiny little girl, it looked like she was a sleep in her white sweater and booties. The other picture was of the two babies together. In this picture you could tell the one baby was dead. Sarah put her head in her hands and sobbed holding the picture of the two babies.

Bonnie got up and went over to her Mother and hugged her. "Mom can I get you anything? Some tea?"

Sarah shook her head. Miranda was sitting in shock. She did not know what to do or say.

"Mom why did you never tell us or at least Miranda? She deserved to know about her sister." Bonnie questioned.

"I was sick after delivering the babies. Very depressed after finding out about my little girl. I never wanted to think about her again. She was never mentioned in this house by anyone. It was like she never existed."Sarah looked regrettably at Miranda. "I was not allowed to hold her. I do not want to admit this but you need to know Miranda, I blamed you for her dying. Miranda you were cared for by Aunts, Cousins anyone I could find so I would not have to." Tears began to fall from Sarah's eyes once again. "Your Father was mad at me for not taking care of you. My Mother was furious with me for not loving my very own daughter. You were such a good baby. You hardly cried. I guess even then you knew it would do no good. You were so beautiful and always smiled. It made me dislike you even more. It took me a long time to get over it all and by that time you had already distanced yourself from me. I was never able to get you a long time your Father and I did decide to try to have children again and for years nothing. We just thought it would was never meant to be, until boom, first your Brother than Bonnie. I was determined to be a better Mother that time around."

Miranda sat listening to her Mother. She felt like she was in a blurred haze. She heard her Mother speaking the words but they were far off in the distance. Does she remember the words? She does not know, but she had gained the essence. She was sad but for once the tears did not fall. All she can do is sit there. She had a twin sister. She could have had what Caroline and Cassidy have. How different would her life have been? She probably would not be Editor in Chief at Runway, there probably would be no Caroline and Cassidy, and there defiantly would be no Andrea.

Miranda got up and went to stare out the window. She closed her eyes. Did she wish her life was different? She enjoyed thriving on being Editor in Chief. She loved the girls and Andréa (her smile was so illuminating). Their life ahead of them was going to be so happily blissful. She was as most would say on cloud nine. Then she remembered a quote she once read.

_"__One day she finally grasped that unexpected things were always going to happen in life. And with that, she realized the only control she had was how she chose to handle them. So, she made the decision to survive, using courage, humor and grace. She was the queen of her own life and the choice was hers." Kathy Kinney _

She realized at that moment her life was just that. Her life. Yes there were bad things that had happened, and there would probably be more to come. She had survived and would continue to do so. So now she was choosing to continue with this life, she would forgive the past, and she would be happy.

"Miranda. Miranda!" Called Bonnie.

Miranda turned around. She walked over to the table and sat down. This is when Miranda began to shed tears. "I am glad you told me about her. I do not know what to say to you, but I want you to know I am very happy with my life right now." Miranda pulled out her phone and dialed, "I am ready."

When the car arrived Miranda got up to leave.

"Miranda?" She turned to look at Bonnie.

"I cannot talk right now." Miranda got into the car. "If you want to come back to the castle just let me know." Miranda looked at Bonnie with a small smile.

"Miranda you will come back and see her won't you? You will let her see the twins again right?" Miranda looked up at Bonnie her face sad.

"I don't know." Miranda closed the door and the car took off.


	5. Family time

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration. Rated M**

When Andy walked into the room after her long afternoon with the girls she found Miranda curled up on the bed. Andy quietly closed the door and walked over to where Miranda lay. She slipped off her shoes and slowly climbed onto the bed. She inched closer to Miranda.

"You do not have to be quiet, I am awake and I know you are here." Miranda whispered.

Andy nearly jumped out of bed. "Jesus Miranda! You scared the shit out of me."

"Andréa, language." Miranda turned over and she was smiling. She held out her hands and Andréa crawled into them.

Andy took a deep breath, "Mmmm I love the way you smell."

Miranda pointed to the night stand. "I brought some back with me." Andy nuzzled into Miranda's neck and arms.

The two women did not talk they only held on. Held on to the love they had for each other. The dreams of what would become. All the anguish was forgotten. This was all interrupted by a pounding on the door.

"Andy, Andy hurry up we're starvinggggg!" came two small voices.

Miranda started laughing, real belly laughing. She got up and opened the door. "Girls. Is this any way to behave in a hotel?"

"Mommy!" The girls grabbed onto Miranda's waist.

Miranda smiled and grabbed the girls pulling them into the room. She kneeled down and hugged the girls back and kissed them all over.

"Mom that tickles, please Mom." Squealed the girls.

Miranda leaned back, rolled her eyes. "You guys are no fun at all."

The girls were laughing hysterically.

Andy laid on the bed and witnessed it all. She was in awe as she watched Miranda and her babies. The idea that the Dragon Lady/Ice Queen was so warm and maternal. Andy smiled she could not wait to have children with Miranda.

Cassidy was jumping up and down. "Are you going to have dinner with us?"

Miranda smiled. "That sounds like a great idea. I am starving."

The room went quiet. "Miranda Priestly is hungry?" Andy gasped and the girls giggled. Miranda arched an eyebrow.

At dinner Miranda suggested a change in their itinerary. "I think we should go up to Foyers and Inverness tomorrow. It should not be too difficult to change things is it Andréa?"

Andy laughed "Oh no Miranda, we can do anything."

The girls giggled. Andy pulled out her phone. Looked up a few things, and made a few calls. "All arranged."

Miranda smiled. "When was the last time I said I love you?"

Andy blushed. "This afternoon while in bed." Andréa leaned over to kiss Miranda.

"Ewe … children present!" Came from Caroline and Cassidy added. "Yea, get a room."

Miranda glared at the girls. "We do but it was invaded by two redheads."

The girls laughed. "Sorry Mom."

That night while Andy helped the girls to pack Miranda weeded through her email and took a look at The Book. The issue was coming along nicely. She had to laugh to herself. She wondered just how little sleep Nigel and Emily had in the past few days. Miranda was going to enjoy it when she left Runway but still she was going to miss it. She sent out emails to the two on changes that needed to be made. She also sent out to them her image for the December issue. Another surprise for Andréa.

The next Five days was spent as a family. They hiked to the Fall of Foyers. Andy would not stop teasing Miranda, and the idea she was going to tell everyone that Miranda hiked in five inch Louboutins. They picnicked around Loch Ness Lake in hopes of seeing Nessie. They took in a production of The Gruffalo. The girls loved it. While at the production Andy spotted an advertisement for a class for young children on the Art of Piano. Andy immediately called and arrange for the girls to attend. The girls were ecstatic. When Miranda and Andy went to pick them up afterward the girls played for them the piece they learned. They were beautiful. The song amazing. They could not wait to play it for their class back home.

With all the activity the girls were always worn out when it was time for bed. As tired as they were it never seemed to quench the two women's need for each other. Every night they would make passionate love to each other, sometimes wakening in the middle of the night wanting even more.

When they awakened the morning they were to go back to South Queensferry there were arms and legs splayed all over the bed. Sheets and blankets were tangled everywhere, and pillows were on the floor.

Andy opened her eyes, "Mmmm … do we have to get up? I'm still tired."

Miranda had shifted herself up sitting against the head board. A sheet draped around her waist, but bare from there up. Miranda arched an eyebrow. "Well if you would stop waking up in the middle of the night to play we both might be able to get some sleep."

Andy groaned rolling over watching Miranda.

Miranda yawned and stretched. Andy groaned, "God woman will you stop it. You are going to kill me."

Miranda laughed, got out of bed and sashayed to the bathroom. Andy could not stand it. When she heard the water in the shower come on she got out of bed and hurried to join Miranda. Andy loved being in the shower with her lover. Miranda was so sexy looking when she was wet. Hell, she was sexy dry but when she had water running down that pale white skin dripping off her nipples, OH MY GOD.

Andy stepped into the shower and stood in front of Miranda gazing at her breasts.

"I am beginning to think that is the only reason you like me." Miranda purred.

Andy's head snapped up, and Miranda grinned. Andy stepped forward, arms skimmed over Miranda's hips and cupped her buttocks. "No, I like these too."

Andy leaned in and planted a kiss on the smooth lips of the lady in front of her. Miranda pushed Andréa back against the wall. With one hand she entwined her fingers with Andréa. The other hand skimmed over one of Andréa's nipples and cupped her breast. She leaned down and took the nipple into her mouth. Andy swooned and gasped. Miranda pulled her mouth off grazing the nipple with her teeth and Andy screamed. Miranda slid her hand down to Andrea's hot core and immediately slid her fingers inside. Andy trembled. Miranda only had to stroke Andrea a few times and she came. Miranda held her up as she floated through her orgasm.

The two lovers managed to be showered and dressed by the time the knocks came to their door.


	6. Miranda tries again

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration. **

**Just some Mirandy mush at the end of the chapter :).**

On the ride back to South Queensferry Miranda announced she thought they should stop by Aunt Bonnie's and the girl's Grandmother.

The girls were quiet. "Mom do you really have a twin?" Cassidy enquired.

Miranda took a deep breath. Andy took Miranda's hand. "Yes I did, but girls she died when we were born. I never knew about her."

Caroline and Cassidy immediately grabbed each other's hand.

"I'm sorry Mommy." Came Caroline.

Miranda nodded. "I know Bobbsey it is sad but I am O.K."

"Is that what Grandmother told you yesterday?" Cassidy inquired.

"Yes," sighed Miranda.

Caroline let out a loud sigh,"Mommy this is all so confusing."

"I know Caroline, and I wish I could explain it all to you better. Just know I love you two and want to do what is best for you. I know you were so excited about having another Grandmother and if you want to see her it is O.K." Miranda was smiling sweetly.

Cassidy stared at her Mother. "Do you not want to see her Mom?"

"I do not know. It is all so very complicated." Miranda closed her eyes trying to stop the dam tears threatening to fall.

Andy finally spoke up. "I think what your Mother is trying to say is you should make up your own mind. Your Mother does not want to keep you from your Grandmother just because she does not have a good relationship with her."

Miranda opened her eyes,"Thank you Andréa, well put."

The car pulled up to Sarah and Bonnie's house. As the four climbed out of the car Bonnie came out of the house. "Miranda." She hugged her big sister. "I am so glad to see you." She went to the twins hugged and kissed them. "Hello Andy."

Andy nodded and smiled. "We thought we would stop for a visit. We just came from Foyers and are headed back to the castle."

Bonnie was all smiles so glad Miranda had indeed come back, "Come on in. There are a couple of women from the church visiting Mother I know they would love to meet you all."

Miranda hesitated. "Maybe we should not interrupt."

"Miranda, please." Bonnie was pleaded.

Miranda took a deep breath. Andy went over to her and took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"O.K. but if the …" Miranda was seething.

"Miranda." Bonnie glared at her sister, than smiled at the girls, "Come girls your Grandmother has talk about nothing else since meeting you."

Miranda held Andy back. "I just need some time, stay out here with me. Please."

The two girls took Bonnie's hands and walked with her into the house. "Mother look who's here!"

Sarah turned in her chair and looked. "Ah my beautiful Granddaughters. Come give me a hug and meet my friends."

The girls ran over to their Grandmother and embraced her. Sarah introduced the girls to the women from the church. They sat and chatted easily with the older women.

"Our Mother and Andy are outside sitting at the picnic table." Caroline explained.

"Who is Andy?" Spoke one of the ladies.

Cassidy smiled brightly. "She is Mommy's partner. She lives with us."

The ladies were silent.

Caroline jumped up. "I'll go get them." She ran out the door and over to where Miranda and Andy were sitting. "Mom Grandma and her friends want to say hi." Caroline grabbed one of Miranda's hands and one of Andy's hands and pulled. "Come on."

"O.K. Bobbsey. I think I can get up on my own." Miranda rolled her eyes.

The three entered the house and Caroline ran over to her Grandmother and sat beside her.

Sarah smiled. "Miranda, Andy it's good to see you."

"Mother." Miranda nodded.

Andy smiled. "Nice to see you again too Sarah."

"Come meet a couple of women from the church who have helped take care of me while Bonnie has been in New York." As Sarah made the introductions Andy put on her megawatt smile.

"It is nice to meet you ladies." Andy replied politely.

Miranda just nodded at the women. Andy could feel Miranda shift and the temperature cool.

Andy hurriedly replied. "Sorry we cannot stay and chat but it has been a long few days. We have been sightseeing in Foyers and were just on our way back to our hotel and thought we would stop in and say hi."

The ladies nodded and one spoke up. "Maybe you can talk your Daughter, her girls, and their friend into coming to church on Sunday Sarah."

Miranda bristled.

"Oh Mommy can we? Please?" The girls chimed in.

Andy smiled at everyone. "We will have to see girls. We still have a lot to do here before we have to go back home. We will discuss it when we get back to the hotel O.K?"

The girls smiled and nodded.

"Say good-bye to your Aunt and Grandmother Bobbsey's. We need to be going. Mother." Miranda Nodded at Sarah turned around and walked out.

"Come on girls give Grandma and Bonnie a kiss. Goodbye Sarah, Bonnie." Andy gave Bonnie a hug and ushered the girls out.

"Mommy can we go to church with Grandma and Aunt Bonnie?" Caroline eagerly asked.

"Not now girls." Miranda took a deep breath and sighed.

"But Mom why not. Can we please?" Both girls whined in unison.

"Girls." Miranda wished she was back in New York.

"We're sorry Mom." The girls replied quietly.

Miranda closed her eyes, she knew how hard this all was for them. "Girls, please just let me think about it."

Back at the castle Andy helped the girls get unpacked and Miranda got on her laptop and looked at The Book. Well, so much for looking good what had everyone done in the past forty-eight hours? It seemed like it took her hours to relay the many mistakes that needed correcting. Maybe she was wrong about her plan after all.

"Andy is Mom O.K?" Caroline was sitting on one of the beds looking concerned.

Andy sat on the bed next to her and wrapped her arm around the tiny shoulders. "Your Mother has always wanted to be truthful to you so I will do the same. Your Mother is working through a lot of things. This trip has been difficult for her, but it was something she felt she needed to do. For the two of you and for her. Your Mother has had so much fun on this trip with the two of you. Just try and be patient with her and support her like she does us O.K?" The girls nodded. Andy kissed them good night. "I will send your Mother down to tuck you in.

"Andy we are too old to be tucked in!" The girls chimed in.

Andy laughed, "I know but your Mother still likes to do it."

When Andy walked into her bedroom Miranda was sitting at the small desk in the outer room. She had already removed the make-up she had on that day and was wrapped in her grey robe. Her head was in her hands, fingers massaging her temples. Andy smiled, thinking about how much she loved this woman, and that she would do anything for her to make her happy. She walked over to the love of her life and laid her hands on Miranda's shoulders and began to massage them. She bent down and kissed Miranda on the top of her head.

"I thought things were going good at Runway." Andy stated.

Miranda leaned her head back and moaned, "God that feels good." She rolled her head one way then the other. "It was until two days ago. I do not know what they were thinking with the new pages they sent me."

Andy grinned, Nigel and Emily were in for it. "Did you call them?"

"No, I just sent notes back with what should be done." Miranda stated.

Andy giggled. She bent and placed a kiss on Miranda's forehead.

"When was the last time I told you I love you?" Miranda purred.

Andy giggled "I think this afternoon. Speaking of which the girls are waiting for you to tuck them in."

"Mmmmmm," Miranda nodded, stood up turned to Andrea, and kissed her. "Do not go anywhere I will be back."

When Miranda returned to the room Andréa was nowhere in sight, before she could say anything Andy called out. "I'm in the bathroom come in."

Miranda walked in and there in front of her was Andréa sitting in the tub full of bubbles. All over the bathroom where flickering candles. Andréa's hair was tied up into a loose bun there were long wet curls framing her face. The swell of her breasts were just visible over the bubbles. On her face was her megawatt smile. "Come join me?"

Miranda smiled, "one second." Miranda left the room and grabbed the Pinot Noir and the two glasses she had sent up while waiting for Andréa to finish with the girls and slipped out of her robe.

Miranda walked back into the bathroom holding the bottle of wine in one hand and the two glasses in the other. She stood legs crossed, head slightly bent and looking at Andréa out through her eyelashes. Andréa sighed, but god the sight in front of her was intoxicating. Andy looked at Miranda, the beautiful alabaster skin, deep blue eyes, the soft sliver hair that curled over her left eye. Andy gazed down her body. The full soft lips, long thin neck that Andy loved to nibble on. Her gaze continued down over her shoulders and to her small but full breasts and rock hard nipples that just begged to be sucked on. Down her abdomen to the scar and tat that Andy just had to smile at. It was the most beautiful part of her. Andy's eye roamed over Miranda's hips and down her toned shapely legs to her gorgeous painted toe nails. God it could it not get any better. Her eyes follow the path back up to Miranda's eyes. Miranda was radiant in all the candle light. Miranda smiled, the smile only a few select people were privileged to see.

"Like what you see?" Miranda was enjoying the once over that Andrea was lavishing on her.

Miranda walked over to the tub sat the bottle on the floor and carefully climbed into the tub. Andy slid back to give her room to sit. Miranda slid down in between Andréa's legs and laid into her arms. She proceeded to pour them both some wine and handed a glass back to Andréa. Miranda sipped enjoying the liquid as it ran down the back of her throat. She laid her head back onto Andréa's shoulder and closed her eyes. Andy immediately close her legs around the soft body sitting in front of her. Her free hand caressed the shoulder and arm holding the glass of wine. Andy nuzzled at Miranda's neck and Miranda purred in return. Andy sat her glass down and wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her close.

"I love you." Andy whispered into Miranda's ear.

The two took turns bathing each other and washing their hair. After the wine was gone and before they fell asleep in the tub they got out dried each other off and went to bed. They fell asleep curled into each other's arms, listening to their hearts beat and feeling the rise and fall of each other's chests.


	7. Miranda's Brother

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

Miranda was putting herself together before the day's onslaught.

Andy eyed Miranda, "You know the girls are going to ask you about going to church."

Miranda grunted, and Andy laughed.

Miranda came out of the bathroom. "What is so funny?"

Andy laughed even harder and tears were coming from her eyes. "Miranda Priestly grunted." Andy was dying she was laughing so hard.

Miranda smirked. "I hardly think it is that funny."

Andy could barely speak. "I can't help it."

Miranda sat down next to Andréa. "Do you think I should let them go?"

Andy gained some control of herself. It warmed her heart that Miranda was asking her thoughts regarding the girls. "What is it about the church you do not like? I know you don't go, but I don't know why."

Miranda thought for a few minutes then took a deep breath. "We as children were all forced to go to church, but I never believed in God growing up." Miranda shrugged and bowed her head. "As a child I always heard that God answered your prayers. I constantly prayed for the love of my Mother and Father. I literally thought if I prayed enough God would give me my wish. Those prayers were never answered." Miranda took a deep breath. Andrea realized this was probably the first Miranda had talked about this ever and Miranda trusted her with her fears. "The school we went to was taught by Catholic Nuns. I was always getting into trouble. I realize now it was because I was always seeking attention." Miranda paused. Andrea could tell Miranda was becoming very nervous. Than Miranda let it fall out of her mouth, "I quit school before graduating." There was another pause.

"OH MY GOD! Miranda! You … You never finished school?" Andy had her hand over her mouth and her eyes had shot wide open.

Miranda looked at her, arched an eyebrow and nodded. "Surprised?"

Andy could not speak. "H-How did you …?"

"Become Editor in Chief?" Miranda looked down. "I started from the bottom and worked my way up. No one at Runway knows. Luckily that information … or lack of it as it may be, fell through the cracks."

Andy jumped up. "That is why you looked at your Mother so funny the day the twins asked about you and studying."

"Yes, and just so you know my Mother did not lie to the girls. I did study very hard while I was at school. I was first in my class." Miranda defended.

"But, but why did you quit?" Andy asked.

Miranda got up and strolled over to the window, she pulled the curtains back, and took a deep breath. "I could not stand it here anymore. I had to get out before my soul disappeared." She turned toward Andrea. "I was slowly dying inside. I needed to save myself." Miranda bowed her head. "There were not many choices here while I was growing up. Girls got married fresh out of school and had babies. They did not grow, never left this town. I had dreams, big dreams. I wanted it all." Tears fell from her eyes, she felt drained. Miranda wrapped her arms around herself. She had not discussed with anyone since she was a child.

Andy got up and walked over to Miranda and pulled her close. Andy placed a soft kiss on Miranda's lips. "You are such a strong, smart woman Miranda. The girls are lucky to have you for a Mother. Our children are going to be so lucky to have you for a Mother. You were strong enough to save yourself and I am so glad you did."

Miranda looked sad, perplexed. " I may have saved myself, but I also did things I am not proud of. I never want them to know I did not finish school. I do not want them to think that is the way to succeed in life. It is too difficult. They need their education It may have worked for me, but I was lucky."

"I agree they need school but I do not think you should keep from them your struggles. You have raised them opened minded since they were very young. Miranda you treat them like the growing ladies they are. You explain everything to them. You can explain this. They will listen to you and respect you for it." Andy reassured.

That afternoon the family rested out on the green lawns of the castle. "Bobbseys come here." Miranda called out.

The girls had been wandering around. They never seemed to run out of energy. "What is it Mom?"

Miranda took a deep breath. "Sit down I have something to discuss with you." The girls sat crossed legged in front of Miranda and Andy. "First, I want to let you know that if you wish to go to church with Aunt Bonnie you may."

"Yeaa!" Shouted the girls. "Will you and Andy go with us?"

Miranda looked over at Andréa. "Andréa as an adult, if she wishes to go with you that is her choice. I on the other hand will not go with you, and I want you to know why." Miranda held out her hand to Andréa, it was accepted. Miranda then tried to explain to the girls what she had told Andrea before. A lone tear escaped Miranda's eye. "I never did feel loved by my parents."

"That's why you never saw Grandma until now?" Asked Cassidy.

Miranda nodded holding back any other tears that might threaten to fall.

"But Grandma says she loves you now." Caroline offered.

Miranda was thoughtful for a few minutes. "Yes this is true, maybe my prayers are finally being answered." Miranda looked at both girls, so carefree and young. "There is one other thing I need to talk with you about. Something I think you are old enough to handle." Miranda had to pause again. "I never finished school. I left here, left my family to start my life before I graduated." The girls nodded and entwined their fingers. Andy squeezed Miranda's hand.

"You never went back to school?" Cassidy questioned.

Miranda was worried, "No."

"It must have been hard for you to get your job." Caroline stated.

Miranda was relieved, "Yes it was. I hope that you two will not think that is the way to live your life. I hope you will both go to college. No matter what you want to do with your life I want you both to finish school." The girls smiled and nodded.

"Mom, we have no plans on leaving school. There is no reason to. We like school; we love you; you, Dad, and Andy love us; and we do not want to leave home." Cassidy explained.

Miranda was almost shocked at this announcement from the girls, but why it surprised her she did not know. No matter what had happened her and the girl's Father had always told them they were loved. Grayson and her never put the other one down in front of the girls no matter how mad they were with each other.

The day the girls went to church Miranda and Andy stayed at the castle. Miranda made sure they were off in the car and reminded them her and Andréa would be having lunch with them at their Grandmothers. When Miranda got back to the room Andréa and her cuddled in bed. It was like when they first knew there was more to their relationship than boss and assistant. All they wanted was to be close and live in the moment in each other's warmth and protection. They stroked each other, kissed, and napped.

When Miranda and Andy pulled up to the house the girls came running out. "Mommy, Mommy hurry we've got a big surprise for you." The girls grabbed her by the hands and nearly dragged her into the house.

Miranda was perturbed, "Girls what is the meaning of all this?"

Miranda stopped as soon as she saw him standing in front of her. Taller, much taller, older, older, but just as handsome.

"Michael." Miranda could barely whisper.

The tall handsome man walked over to Miranda and wrapped her in his arms hugging her close. Once again Miranda was brought to tears in this blasted place. She hung on tight afraid to let go. As if he would disappear if she let go.

"Now Miranda, all the tears. If I had known seeing me would present this reaction I would have flown to New York myself to see you." Michael chided. He leaned back and grinned at his sister.

Miranda gathered herself together then slapped the man on his shoulder. He kissed her on the cheek, laughing. "Miranda your girls are wonderful. They have been telling me many stories about you."

Miranda glared at the twins.

"So who is this beautiful young lady?" Came the booming voice.

"Uncle Michael that is Andy." The girls said in unison.

Miranda held her hand out to Andréa and pulled her close smiling. "Michael this is Andréa, my partner. Andréa my Brother Michael."

Michael arched an eyebrow just like Miranda did. He held out his hand. "So you are the pretty thing that has captured the heart of my sister. It is nice to meet you." Andy showed her megawatt smile. Michael bowed toward Andrea. "Well now I can see why. Now everyone outside we are having a picnic it is too nice to stay in." The afternoon went by quickly. Miranda actually enjoyed herself. Seeing her Brother did wonders for her. The girls once again dominated the conversation at the table. They seemed to gather even more ammunition on Miranda from her Brother. Miranda never moved more than a few inches from Michael's side, and her free smile never left her face. Andy's love grew even more for the amazing woman.

The last few days of the trip seemed to fly by. They visited with Miranda's family some more.

Miranda even made a trip to her sister's grave. Miranda vowed to place a proper headstone for the infant. The girls brought flowers to her, Freesia, picked from their Grandmothers yard. Andy did not leave Miranda's side. She was amazed at how controlled Miranda was. Even the girls seemed to be at ease in the grave yard walking among the old tombstones. They were defiantly Miranda's children. Andrea felt she would never totally understand all the intricacies that made up Miranda.

It was a difficult end for Bonnie and the twins. The twins had bonded well with their Grandmother and Uncle in the short time they were there. At one point Miranda had to promise that as soon as Bonnie could travel after her surgery they would all go back for a visit. Miranda even hugged her Mother when they went to the house to pick up Bonnie. She told her Mother if she ever wanted to come visit to let her know and she would arrange it. When they were in the car ready to go Miranda's Mother handed her the box.

"Here you should have this." Sarah whispered.

Miranda accepted it. "Thank you Mother."


	8. Miranda back in control

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

The first day back at Runway was like living in a tornado. Miranda stepped off the elevator spouting orders faster than John could even think.

As they passed his desk Miranda dismissed him. "That's all. Did she forget I was back today? Coffee."

Miranda sat in her chair and turned it to the window, took a deep breath, and smiled. God it was good to be back home. Her phone pinged, a text. "Be nice to the assistants." It was from Andrea.

Miranda laughed, and returned a text, "I love you too."

"Nigel." Miranda requested as the second assistant almost toppled Miranda's coffee on her. Miranda gave her one of her best glares. "How many times do I have to ask for the information on the celebration party?"

Nigel wondered in, "Well look at you. Don't you look rested and energized?" Nigel grinned.

Miranda looked up over her glasses. "The Book goes to print tomorrow is it ready?"

"O.K. right to work." Nigel laid the mock-up on Miranda's desk. "Take a look." Nigel sat in the empty chair opposite Miranda and waited.

Miranda ran her pen across her lips as she flipped through the pages. Nigel was amazed at what he saw. She was radiant, glowing, relaxed. He could not remember the last time he had seen her this way. Had it been the vacation, Six, or maybe both?

"I like what you did on page twelve. Whose idea was it?" Miranda questioned.

Nigel jerked. "Uhm …"

"I am sorry did I wake you from a long winters nap?" Miranda enquired.

Nigel got back on track, "No Miranda, I came up with the idea and Emily ran with it."

"Very good." Miranda continued to look through The Book. "I would like to see the proofs for this page. You must have a better picture for it." Nigel pulled the page from the pile he had brought with him. Miranda perused the spread sheet. She tapped her pen on one of the pictures. "This one, the light shows off the belt better." Nigel took a look and nodded. Miranda's skin shimmered, and her lips were relaxed and full. "I am impressed Nigel." Nigel jumped again. "Good god Nigel did you not sleep last night?" She went to take a drink of her coffee, she almost choked, ice-cold. "Coffee." Nigel turned as he saw the second assistant get up and run. "Well?"

Nigel turned. "Uhm … excuse me?"

Miranda took a deep breath and huffed. "Nigel."

"Sorry Miranda, I just uhm … I just cannot get over the change in you." Nigel shrugged.

"Yes, well." There was a pause. "I want to discuss the December issue. I want to do a wedding issue. Valentino, Vera, maybe even one of Stella's. I thought maybe Andréa and Emily could be two of the models." Miranda continued.

Nigel had to laugh to himself. Always the professional she was. Nigel shook his head. "Are you sure Six will want you to see her in a wedding dress before the big day?" Nigel questioned.

Miranda thought for a minute. That was ridiculous, Andrea would not be wearing her wedding dress. She put the thought out of her mind. "Andréa's parents are coming to me … New York in a couple of weeks. They will only be here for a week. I would like you to take over that week once again. Andrea will need all the support I can give her." Nigel was smiling, he rubbed his hand over his bald head. Miranda looked at Nigel and arched an eyebrow. "I am only giving her to you for one week. I am still Editor in Chief."

Nigel laughed and shook his head. "It's not about Runway. You have finally fallen head over heels in love."

Miranda exposed a small lively smile. "Yes, so it seems."

"I am happy for you Miranda." Nigel smiled to himself.

Miranda arched an eyebrow, "The December issue."

Nigel jumped again. "Yes, yes Miranda. I will start working on it right away. How about a wedding in the snow in Central Park."

Miranda looked up. "Doable."

"Have you and Six set a date yet?" Nigel questioned.

Miranda looked at Nigel. She had never thought about it. Her other weddings just seemed to have happened. She hired someone, showed up for fittings, and the day of the wedding. The most planning she had ever done was for her wedding with the twin's Father. She did not even know what kind of wedding Andréa wanted. Then again what did she want? She did not know. She was not use to this. Wanting to be so involved with it all. Once again she felt out of control.

"That's all. Where is my coffee?" Miranda scowled.

The second assistant almost ran right into Nigel as he left the inner sanctum. After Nigel left Miranda texted him that Andréa and Bonnie would need dresses for the party Saturday night. With the talk about the wedding Miranda had forgotten to discuss this with him.


	9. Plans and Dreams

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

**Miranda is so out of her element here. She is too cute.**

That night Andy once again got home after Miranda. She found her love pacing in front of the large window in the living room.

"Miranda? What's wrong?" Andy was worried.

Miranda jumped and turned. She smiled. "Nothing bad. I have been thinking about our wedding."

Andy's smile was dazzling. She walked over to Miranda and caressed the lapel on Miranda's jacket. "You have?"

Miranda nodded. "Yes."

Andy took Miranda's face into her hands and placed one of the softest kisses Miranda had ever felt on her lips. Miranda accepted it, returned it, and deepened it.

When they came up for air it was Miranda that spoke first. "We have never talked about it. When we want it. What kind we want. I want to talk about it now. I want to plan it starting now. I want to marry you not just be engaged." Miranda was rambling.

Andy purred. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

Miranda giggled. "Yes I believe you did this morning, in bed, after you ravished me."

Andrea just adored it when Miranda giggled. It meant she was relaxed and having fun.

Andrea took hold of Miranda's hand and pulled her over and down into the couch. "So when should we get married? Should we have a big one? Or just family and close friends? What will we wear? And where will we have it?" Now Andrea was rambling.

Miranda was laughing. "Woo … one thing at a time. Maybe we should decide on a date first."

Andy was just bubbling. "I have always wanted a spring wedding."

Miranda smiled. "You have dreamed about your wedding?"

"Yes. Yes I have. Haven't you?" Andy was glowing.

Miranda chuckled and pulled her hand away. Miranda had never dreamed of what her wedding would be like. "You seem to forget this will be my fourth marriage."

Andy grabbed Miranda's hand back. "You seem to forget it is our first marriage."

A lone tear fell from Miranda's eye. Miranda did not think it possible but she was falling deeper in love with Andrea.

Andy leaned in and kissed her. "I love you," she whispered into Miranda's ear as she nibbled her way down Miranda's neck to that one sensitive spot that always made Miranda moan.

Miranda did not disappoint as she gathered Andréa in her arms and looked at the ring Andrea had given her. "I love you, now, tomorrow and forever."

Miranda was the first to pull away. "So a spring wedding. May?"

Andy grinned. "Perfect." Miranda could never leave a thought undone.

Miranda got up from the couch and pulled Andréa up with her. "Come here I want to show you something." Miranda turned her laptop so Andréa could see the screen. "Angel fountain in Central Park."

"OH MY GOD Miranda it is ideal." Andrea looked at Miranda. "Can we get married in Central Park?"

"Andréa my dear have I not told you who I am? I am Miranda Priestly. I am marrying my one true love. And I will marry her where ever I please." Miranda replied smugly.

Andy giggled. "It will be beautiful."

"You will be beautiful." Miranda replied. The two women hugged never wanting to let go.

Miranda took Andrea's hand, smiled wickedly at her lover and lead her up the stairs to their bedroom. There were so many things she wanted to do to Andrea then and there.

While in bed Miranda was running her fingers through Andréa's hair planting small kisses all over her. "What else have you dreamed of Sweetheart?"

"What do you mean Miranda?" Andy asked yawning. Miranda had given her a workout.

"You said you have dreamed of your wedding. What else have you dreamed of?" Miranda inquired.

Andy closed her eyes and smiled. "I want a big wedding. Lots of happy people to celebrate. Lots of music and dancing. I want to write my own vows." Andy jumped up. "OH MY GOD Miranda I have the perfect song for us to walk in with."

Miranda smile. "You are just glowing. It is so good to see you so happy."

Andrea smiled shyly. "Being happy is not the only reason I am glowing. I believe what you just did to me produced that effect, besides you make me happy Miranda."

Miranda blushed profusely. "What about a dress?" Miranda asked.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "For a woman who can multitask so well you sure do have a one track mind. What about my dress?" Andrea replied.

"What kind of a dress have you dreamed of?" Miranda questioned.

"Miranda, I can't tell you that. You will need to wait until the wedding to know what my dress looks like." Andrea teased.

Miranda laughed. "Does that mean we will not be together before the wedding?"

Andy smiled. "Yes."

Miranda groaned. "I do not believe it. I do not know if I could handle that."

Andy wiggled her eyebrows. "Well you are just going to have to." Andrea snuggled up to Miranda's side and there was no more mention of the wedding, and the women fell asleep happy and content.

The next morning before she even got off the elevator Miranda was directing orders to John with one being "Nigel, now." When Miranda reached her inner office there was no coffee once again. "If what's her name does not have my coffee here by the time Nigel gets here tell her to just leave."

Nigel came to Miranda's office with all the information he had obtained yesterday for the December issue, followed closely by the second assistant. "I'm sorry Miranda th …" the assistant attempted to explain.

"I do not want to hear it. That's all."

"Is this another Six in making?" Piped up Nigel after watching the young girl run out in tears.

Miranda glared. "Bite your tongue." Nigel laughed. He placed the bundle on Miranda's desk and sat down.

Miranda took that first wonderful drink of steaming hot coffee, closed her eyes and swallowed. "Jeez Miranda can you make taking a drink of coffee anymore sexy? Hell, no wonder Six fell for you. I think you could change me." Nigel swallowed.

Miranda smirked. "What is all this?"

"Did you not want to talk about the December issue?" Nigel questioned.

"You have compiled all this already?" Miranda was surprised.

"Yes." Nigel nervously replied.

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm, maybe I did make the right decision for you to take over as Editor in Chief." Nigel grinned. "Actually the reason I called you in was Andréa and I have set our wedding date."

"Miranda, that is wonderful. What can I do for you?" Nigel was grinning brightly.

Miranda was in deep thought. "Her dress. I want you to help her with her dress. Stella looks so good on her, but I just do not know if Stella could make a dress she wants. I have a feeling Andrea wants to be a little more traditional."There was a pause. Miranda was staring at Nigel. "My god Nigel she has dreamed of her wedding … every detail of it."

"Of course Miranda what teenage girl hasn't?" Nigel responded. Miranda glared at him. "Miranda Priestly has never dreamed of her wedding?" Nigel was surprised.

"Nigel I had other things to deal with then there was no room to dream about a … a wedding." Miranda flung her hands in the air.

Nigel had a crooked grin on his face. "Well, it is about time you start."

"Nigel." Miranda was blushing profusely.

"Why not Miranda? Why can't you dream about what you want at your wedding? If I know Six she is going to want to know what you want too. Not just what she wants. Girl you had better start dreaming. Miranda there must be something after all these years that you have liked about weddings. Think Miranda. Dream." Nigel was enjoying this.

Miranda was flustered, she turned to look out the window. After a few minutes she turned back toward Nigel. "Freesia. Andréa wants lots of flowers. I want Freesia at the altar. Nigel pick up your chin off the floor. That's all." Miranda smirked.

Shocked Nigel left the office muttering to himself.

"John find me someone who takes care of Central Park. I need samples of wedding invitations. Caterers. Florist. I need to talk to Emily and Serena." Miranda was on a role again.

John's head was spinning. "What the hell was going on?"

Nigel knocked on the door to Six's office. "Come in." Andy looked up and showed her megawatt smile.

"Well, someone looks extremely happy. It must be true what a little bird told me." Nigel bowed to Andy.

Andy stood up. "Miranda."

"She sent me her to help you with your dress. She said you have dreamed of your wedding and dress. I am here to make sure that dream comes true." Nigel smiled.

Andy sat down. "OH MY GOD I can't believe this is really happening."

"Six trust me it is happening. Now tell me about this dress you have dreamed of and I will find a designer to make it for you." Nigel sat down and grabbed a pen and paper.

Andy giggled. "Really? OH MY GOD Nigel. My wedding dress. Did Miranda tell you were we want to get married?"

"No." Nigel was getting nervous.

"Angel of the Waters Fountain in Central Park. I didn't even know you could get married in Central Park." Andy laughed.

Nigel shrugged. "If you are Miranda Priestly you can."

Andy giggled again. "This is one time I am going to be so glad she is the Dragon Lady."

"So now the dress." Nigel prodded.

"Dresses." Andy exclaimed. "Did Miranda tell you what kind of dress she wanted?"

"No she did not say a thing." Nigel frowned, this was going to be harder than he thought.

Andy drummed her finger over her lips. "Hmmmm. Well I was thinking Grecian. I think it would go lovely with the setting. Something light and flowing. Crystals. I don't know one shoulder maybe. What do you think?"

Nigel thought for a moment. "Hmmm. Yes I can see that. You have a great bust line, but I am thinking something to show your cleavage." Andy was blushing. "Six like they say when you've got it flaunt it. Just think what will be going through Miranda's head when she sees you in something like that." Andy giggled. "O.K. Six let me work on that. Any designer you would like?"

"Oh I would love Stella if she would do something a bit more conservative than that first outfit of hers I wore."

Nigel nodded. "I have a feeling for you Stella would do just about anything. You made a lot of money for her."

-In the mean time. -

John laid a note on Miranda's desk. "Elegant Occasions, Miranda. They are the best of the best wedding planners in New York. They will do all the hard leg work for you. They can do anything for a wedding. They have put on some very impressive weddings."

Miranda was staring, "And how do you know this?"

"They did my sister's wedding." Miranda glared. "She married the Police Commissioners' son last year."

Miranda arched an eyebrow. "Acceptable." Just than Emily and Serena walked in. John bowed and walked out with a smug look on his face.

"Ah, Emily, Serena. Sit. Serena you are looking radiant. How have you been feeling?" Miranda inquired.

"Thank you Miranda. I have been doing O.K." Serena smiled sweetly.

"Bloody hell you have. She has been sick every morning. Losing weight." Emily glared at her love.

Miranda looked Serena over. "Morning sickness. You should be over it within the next month. With me one day I could not eat anything the next I could not eat enough." Good god Emily thought I'm sitting here listening to Miranda discuss her pregnancy. "I am going to be needing your assistance with the planning of Andréa's and mine wedding." The two women sat with their mouth hanging open. "Why does everyone look like they lost all muscle control in their faces today?"

Serena spoke up. "Miranda we would be honored to help out."

Miranda smiled. "Thank you." Miranda handled over the slip of paper with the contact numbers for Elegant Occasions. "See what you think. If you like them hire them. Weed out what you think Andréa and I would like and then bring them to us." Emily continued to sit in a state of shock.

Serena started to take notes. "When is the date? Have you thought about what kind of wedding you want or where? What about your dress?"

Miranda stopped short. "My dress?"

Serena looked at Miranda. "Yes Miranda your dress."

"That's all." Miranda looked worried.

Serena stood shocked. "Uhm … O.K. was it something … "

Miranda glared and flung her hands in the air shooing the couple out.

"Going." Serena squeaked. She grabbed hold Emily's hand-picked up the slip of paper and dragged Emily out of the office.

Miranda picked up her phone. "Nigel what am I going to wear?"

"Miranda? What?" Nigel was confused.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" Miranda sneered.

"Miranda I am with Six, discussing her dress. I will be right over to your office." Nigel answered exacerbated. Andy arched an eyebrow. "I swear Six if I make it through this wedding it will be a miracle."

Andy laughed. "What did she want?"

Nigel turned and stared at Six. "Oh no, you are not going to get me to accidentally spit out any secrets. Chow."

When Nigel arrived at the Dragon's Lair Miranda was pacing in front of the window.

"Miranda, what is going on?" Nigel was standing at her desk.

Miranda whipped around. "Nigel, what am I going to wear at my wedding? Andréa is wearing a dress. I am marring another woman. What am I supposed to wear?" Miranda was rambling again, and Nigel was grinning. "I do not see anything amusing here."

"Miranda calm down. If you do not relax about this wedding you will self-destruct." Nigel could not help but giggle.

Miranda took a deep breath. "I cannot believe how nervous I am." Miranda rubbed at her eyes with her thumb and pointer finger of one hand.

Nigel ran his hand over his bald head. "Miranda, it will all work out, you will see. Now you need to slow down and enjoy this. All of it. Have fun. You deserve it." Miranda looked at Nigel took another deep breath. Nigel shook his head. "You two will be the death of me."

Miranda smirked. "You cannot die your taking over my job."

Nigel grinned, "Now about your dress."

Miranda smiled. "My dress? Is it proper for both of us to wear a dress?"

Nigel laughed. "Sweetheart you are asking if it is proper for two women who are marring each other to both wear a dress?"

Miranda shrugged. "I do not know. I have only married men before."

Nigel broke out laughing. "Miranda Priestly just made a joke. Hell has really frozen over." Miranda just glared. "Now as I was saying about your dress. I have an idea in my head. Miranda would you trust me to get the dress for you?"

Miranda nodded. "Accessories too." Nigel was floating. This was going to be the wedding to top all weddings.


	10. Weddings

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

Andy walked into the study and flopped herself down on the couch. "God, I'm tired."

"Andréa, language. Please." Miranda smiled rolling her eyes. Miranda did not approve of swearing and did not like people using that kind of language in front of her or the girls, but when Andrea used it, it was just too cute.

"Oops I'm sorry Miranda. That is the first slip I have had in a long time." Andrea laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes.

Miranda turned from the desk slipped her glasses off, putting one ear piece in her mouth and smiled. "What has you all worn out my love?"

Andréa flew her hands in the air. "You name it. Decembers issue. Planning our wedding. Getting ready for my parents visit."

Miranda got up walked over to the couch and sat beside Andréa. She took Andréa's left hand in the two of hers. She played with Andréa's ring. She smiled. She loved playing with that ring. "Why is December's issue so bothersome to you?"

"I don't know what to write. I try to put words down on the paper and they all seem so … so immature. I need to write something inspiring and insightful." Andrea sighed.

"Why does it sound immature? Whatever you write will be insightful. You are giving young women an insight to how it really feels to plan a wedding. Andréa are you not having fun planning our wedding?" Miranda was concerned. Andy did not say anything. She did not want Miranda to think she thought their wedding was a chore. "Andréa, I do not want you to stress about planning our wedding. I want you to have fun doing it. I know I am enjoying it." Miranda smiled, she really was having fun with it.

"I just want to make sure it will be perfect. I did not realize it would be so hard to decide on things." Andrea blew out a breath.

Miranda took a finger and tucked it under Andréa's chin tilting it up so Andréa was looking at her. Miranda smiled and gave Andréa a soft, loving kiss. "Andréa, it will be perfect. It will be perfect because I get to marry you. That is all that counts. Andréa, I am ordering you to have fun. We are picking what we like because it is our wedding. We are not doing this to impress anyone. We are doing this to celebrate our love for each other period. It will be the last time either one of us gets married so it needs to be about us and only us." Andréa's megawatt smile appeared. "Well now that is nice to see. What brought that out?"

"You said it would be the last time we got married." Andrea gazed lovingly into Miranda's eyes.

Miranda looked puzzled. "Well yes do you not believe this?"

"Yes I do but …" Andrea cringed.

"You were worried I did not." Andy nodded. Miranda stroked Andréa's cheek. "Well I hate to break your heart but there is no way I will ever let you go." Andy's face just glowed. Miranda smiled. "Now for what you write for the December issue. The piece will resonate with all the women who will read it. Andréa it is being done in the first person. It will be a guide to all future women planning their wedding. Tell it like it is. You cannot go wrong. It is also being written by a very good journalist. " Miranda leaned over and place a playful kiss on Andrea's lips.

Andy's eyes deepened. "Thank you Miranda."

Miranda smiled. "Concerning your parents. I find this just as distressing. Have you told them we are engaged yet?" Miranda leaned back on the couch.

Andy shook her head. "I have only talked to my Mother twice since telling them about us moving in together, and one of those times was when Mother re-laid the information to me of when they were coming out."

"So you do not know how they feel about us?" Andy shook her head. Miranda sat up and turned to Andrea and gathered the woman into her arms. "We will get through this." Miranda sighed, "Somehow."

"Miranda?" Andrea laid her head on Miranda's shoulder.

"Yes sweetheart." Miranda caressed Andrea's cheek.

"I want to run something by you for the wedding." Andrea smiled.

"Mmmm one of my favorite topics now a days." Miranda murmured.

Andy giggled. "I was thinking we should have the girls be with us. In the wedding. Maybe up at the alter. We can discuss how to do it with the wedding planners, but I really want them with us."

Miranda was so happy. The fact the girls mean that much to Andréa to have them in the wedding just warmed her heart. Miranda looked at Andréa. "I believe you have just melted the Ice Queen again." Andrea grinned, "I am getting good at that."

The next few days was just a flurry of activity. Nigel was making secretive calls to designers for wedding dresses, shoes and jewelry. Between the December's issue, Saturday's party, and Miranda's wedding he thought of nothing else. Serena and Emily were the gateway to Miranda and Andy for the wedding with the wedding planners. Nothing went to Miranda and Andy without first being approved by them. Things were quickly coming together now that both Andy and Miranda were having fun with the planning. Invitations had been chosen. Guest list were being written up. Plans for the reception had started. A floor of rooms were booked at the Ritz-Carlton for out-of-town guests.

The December wedding issue was going to feature Vera Wang and winter weddings. Valentio, Oleg Cassini, and Sophia Tolli would play a smaller part in the issue. Once again Nigel had captured Anne Liebovitz to photograph. This time though they would be using the traditional models except for two. Miranda once again insisted on having Andrea wear the showcase dress. Andy had been called down to Miranda's office by the girl who had taken over as second assistant. Strange Andy thought. Why did Miranda not call herself?

Andy walked through the outer office and saw two other people sitting in Miranda's office. One she recognized as Nigel. When she stepped inside Miranda's inner office Miranda stood up smiling. "Andréa, come around here." When Andy stepped around the desk Nigel and the lady with him stood.

"Yes Miranda I can see why you would like her to model my principal gown." Vera was looking Andrea up and down.

"Uhm … excuse me but what are you talking about?" Andrea was confused.

"I am sorry. Andréa meet Vera Wang. Vera my fiancé. Andréa I would like you to do the December cover."

Andy was speechless. Nigel was getting a very bad feeling about this. "The wedding issue? Uhm … Miranda can we talk about this?" Miranda stared at Andréa.

Nigel spoke up. "Vera let me show you pictures of the places we plan on using for the photo shoots." With that Nigel lead Vera Wang out of the office.

"Andréa, what is it? What do we need to talk about?" Miranda was frowning.

"Miranda, I am really grateful you think enough of me to want to be on the cover again, but I wish you would have asked me first." Andrea was fidgeting. She hated saying no to Miranda. Especially since Miranda was so excited about this.

"I am sorry I did not, but it all happened so fast I thought you would be O.K. with it. You do not want to do it, but why? Your pictures where a hit." Now Miranda was confused.

Andrea took a deep breath. "But Miranda I would be in a wedding dress." Andrea exclaimed. Miranda frowned, puzzled. "Miranda it would be the first time you see me in a wedding dress."

"Yes it would. I still do not see why you do not want to do it." Miranda started pacing.

Andy sighed. "Miranda the first time you see me in a wedding dress I want it to be mine and I want it to be on our wedding day."

Miranda sighed and then smiled. She finally understood. She gave Andréa a kiss. "Go on to your office. I will see you tonight at home." Andy smiled and kissed Miranda back.

When Nigel and Vera returned to the office Miranda offered her apologies that Andrea would not be available, but she was sure Emily would jump at the chance to do the cover. Nigel quickly agreed and offered to take Vera and introduce her to the young lady.


	11. It is Party Time

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

Friday was another day everyone worked from dawn 'til dusk. It was top priority that this be one of the élite parties of the season. Miranda demanded that the models and their families get the utmost treatment for the entire party. This was going to be one party that Miranda would be attending for most of the night. John, Emily and Serena were at the venue double and triple checking all the details. Nigel was getting the finishing touches on Six's and Bonnie's gowns. Miranda had gowns for the models and the two Grandmother's to be sent to their homes. She was finally going to get her wish to dress Meryl Streep.

The hours slipped by quickly on Saturday. The girls were at their Fathers for the weekend. Assistants and hairdressers were at the townhome making sure the three women were dazzling and stunning. Roy was sitting out front in the car waiting to take them to the party.

Andy walked in to the bedroom and gasped. "OH MY GOD Miranda!" Miranda was exquisite looking. Andy could not take her eyes off the lady.

Miranda smirked. "Not bad for an old lady." Andy blinked her mouth went dry. "Andréa?"

"I-I OH MY GOD. I have seen you in some dazzling gowns but this." Andrea was eyeing all of Miranda's curves and her beautiful legs.

Miranda smiled, "Yes, well I could say the same about you."

Andy returned to the present looked at her own outfit, smiled, and twirled around. "Yep, Nigel out done himself this time."

Miranda grabbed Andréa's arm. "Shall we see how our other companion is doing?" Andy smiled and led the way downstairs. Bonnie was standing near the door.

Bonnie turned as she heard the couple descend the stairs. "Wow. You two are going to be the talk of the ball."

"Us?" Andy burst out. "Have you seen yourself?"

Bonnie smiled shyly. "I don't look like myself."

"Nonsense little sister. It is all you. Now shall we go and have some fun?" Andy laughed. "What seems to be so funny?"

"Miranda Priestly wants to have fun." Andrea giggled.

"Yes, well Nigel said it would be good for me." Andy and Bonnie were both laughing as they exited the townhome.

As they approached the car Roy already had the door open. He bowed. "Ladies, looking good."

The car pulled up to the red carpet. Bonnie looked scared to death.

Andy leaned into Bonnie smiling. "Are you ready for this? All you have to do is smile. Miranda will take care of the rest."

Roy opened the door and Miranda made her appearance. The cameras were snapping in full force. Miranda smiled and waited for Andréa to get out. Miranda was so happy. She was ready to show of her love and little sister. Andréa was just magnificent. Miranda held out her hand and Andréa took it. Bonnie was last to emerge. Miranda stopped along the way answering questions from the press that had won her trust.

Someone yelled out. "Do we get to see the rings?" Miranda looked at Andréa and raised an eyebrow. Andy smiled and nodded. They held their hands up and the press went wild.

Once inside Andy felt the atmosphere change. Even if she had not been with her she would have known that Miranda had just entered the building.

Bonnie tapped Andy on the shoulder. "Is it always like this?"

Andy turned smiled brightly and nodded. Miranda looked around the room and noted all the principle people were here. John showed up just in time. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten." Miranda stared at the young man.

"No Miranda just had a hard tim …" Miranda glared at him.

The trio made the rounds, the Mayor, Governor, and Senators. She gave special attention to the featured designers from the issue especially Valentino.

Valentino turned to Andrea, "Ah Miss Andréa we meet again. Your article molto bello. I have seen your cover pictures also. Molto bello."

Andy bowed. "Thank you sir."

Next they wander over to Jennifer and Ben. Before John could even say anything Miranda exclaimed. "Jennifer you are looking so lovely."

Jennifer smiled. "Yes, thanks to you. The gown is beautiful. Miranda, Andy, Meet Ben my Husband." Miranda shook hands. Andy almost fainted. Miranda smirked at Andréa.

Not far away sat Kate and Goldie with Mamie and Meryl. "Kate, Mamie I am so glad you were able to make it. I see you managed to drag your Mothers too." Miranda smiled and air kissed the women.

Kate started laughing. "Yes, the men are all here too. They went off to get us drinks."

"Kate, you had the baby?" Andy exclaimed.

Kate grinned, "Yes, want to see pictures?"

"Of course!" Andrea exclaimed.

Miranda turned to Mamie. "You are look well. Radiant."

Mamie smiled. "Thank you Miranda. I am feeling good. And I have you to thank for looking so good. The gowns are awesome. Especially the one you sent my Mom."

Miranda turned toward Meryl. "Your Daughter is right, you make the gown look exquisite." Andy glared at Miranda. Miranda smiled. "Do not worry my love. I only have eyes for you and I believe Meryl is in a very long-term relationship."

Andy blushed and Meryl spoke up. "You have every right to be worried Andy. Miranda sure seems to know how to make an entrance. If I wasn't an old married woman I could be swayed." Mamie giggled.

"I am afraid we must continue our rounds. Again nice to see you. Hopefully we will run into each other again tonight. Enjoy the party." Miranda bowed than turned.

Bonnie tapped Andy on the shoulder again. "That was Meryl Streep."

Andy smiled. "I know, awesome isn't it?"

"Chris, Maxine." Miranda hugged the two women. "Maxine how are you doing. You look fabulous. Chris not so bad."

Chris frowned, "Very funny Miranda. Hello Andy, Bonnie. You three look beautiful."

Maxine rolled her eyes. "I am feeling good Miranda this party is fabulous."

Chris rolled her eyes. "Miranda you are really going to pay for this." Miranda laughed. She turned to Andréa and Bonnie you can stay here and enjoy yourselves. I need to go make the rest of the rounds." She leaned to Andrea and gave her a light kiss. "I will be back soon."

Miranda saw Irv and purposefully did not go to him. Instead she made him come to her. "Well Irv, I am so glad you made it."

"Miranda, I told Irv we had to come over. I just had to tell you what a great issue this one was." Came from Irv's wife. "Whatever gave you the idea to do it? I do not believe you have ever done an issue like it before. Have you?"

Miranda arched an eyebrow. "Well no Glenda I have not. I like new bright ideas for Runway, and I have a few acquaintances who happen to be pregnant now. It only made sense to show beautiful pregnant women in beautiful clothes"

"The dresses. They never had outfits like that when I was pregnant. They are so beautiful. And how ever did you get those movie stars to model for you, especially Meryl Streep. I heard she does not like to do things like that." Glenda gushed.

Miranda smiled, "Glenda, all I had to do was ask. They were all happy to do it and for free."

"Free my ass. How much were those designer gowns you gave away?" Irv grumbled.

"Irv, stop hassling Miranda. All you have done lately is brag about how much money these last few issue have brought you." Glenda chided.

Miranda looked at Irv, smirked and turned away. "Glenda it has been nice to see you again. I hope you and Irv will be available to come to my wedding next spring."

"Miranda we would not miss it for the world!" Glenda glowed. Miranda smiled and glided away.

The party was a big hit. The large crowd partied until early into the morning. Even Miranda was having a good time. Andy and she were even able to dance a few times. Miranda was able to speak with Meryl Streep one more time and was able to secure a surprise for her family. Meryl even remarked she should let Miranda dress her more often. Miranda smile at that and tuck it away in the back of her mind.

The three women left exhausted. When they returned home all three went right to bed and fell asleep quickly.


	12. The Big Surprise

******I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

**Short but so sweet.**

The Monday before Andy's parents were to arrive Bonnie was scheduled for her surgery.

The Sunday before was a strict family day, and Miranda had a huge surprise for everyone. Miranda, with the help of Meryl Streep, had scored 5 tickets to the VIP seats at the Delacorte Theater in Central Park. Meryl was the lead in the featured play. Meryl even promised to let them back stage afterward. Miranda was not going to tell them this until afterward.

The family's first stop was for brunch at the Ritz-Carlton. When they walked in the atmosphere changed. Miranda Priestly had arrived. She was lead to the best table in the house and the group was well taken care off. It still amazed Andy and Bonnie with all the attention Miranda received,and how the paparazzi never seem to tire of her. The family chatted and laughed during the whole meal. Miranda was appalled at how much the girls and Andréa ate. The three of them just looked in surprise at Miranda.

"We were hungry," they all announced at once.

Miranda just rolled her eyes and smiled. "You all act like I never feed you."

Andy leaned over to Miranda and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You don't." The twins burst out laughing.

After they had their fill Miranda suggested an afternoon in the park. About thirty minutes prior to the start of the play Miranda thought a carriage ride around the park would be fun. Unbeknownst to the others Miranda had arranged a special carriage to be waiting for them. The carriage took them by where everyone was waiting in line to get into the theater.

When the carriage drove by the sigh announcing the play and the actors Andy screamed. "OH MY GOD! I wish we have known Meryl Streep would be in this. Oh, I would have stood in line for this all day."

At about that same time the carriage came to a stop at the front of the line.

"I believe this is our stop." Miranda announced getting out. The four left in the carriage just stared at her. Miranda looked at her watch. "If you all do not hurry we will be late and miss the play." Andy screamed and jumped out of the carriage. She threw her arms around Miranda and planted a kiss on her lips. Andy was crying she was so excited. Miranda smiled. "Uhm … Yes Andrea. I am sure everyone enjoyed this." Andy stood back. Miranda just laughed, grabbed Andréa and took off walking calling over her back, "You three better hurry up."

The production was a hit. Andy and Bonnie was mesmerized during the whole thing. Miranda had more fun watching them then the play. At the end Miranda instructed everyone to just sit and wait for the rest of the audience to leave. This puzzled all since Miranda never waited for anyone. She was always the first one out. As the last people exited the seating area the twins saw someone walking out onto the stage from the back. At first they just thought it was someone coming out to start cleaning up.

Then Caroline whispered. "OH MY GOD look who it is." Everyone stared except for Miranda who stood up and walked toward her.

"Hello Miranda, so how was it?" The person asked.

Miranda smiled. "It was excellent."

Meryl walked over to Andy and gave her a hug and kiss, "How have you been Andy? I have been wanting to tell you how much I enjoyed your article from the issue Mamie and I was in."

Andy was grinning. "Thank you. How is Mamie doing?"

"She is looking so cute, but don't tell her I said that. She thinks she looks like an elephant, but all she has is this tiny little basketball in front of her." Andy laughed. "So how would everyone like a tour?"

The girls started jumping up and down. "Yes!"

Miranda rolled her eyes, "girls' manners." Meryl just laughed.

Everyone enjoyed the tour and Meryl was the perfect host. She answered all the questions even the stupid ones. Miranda had to laugh when Andréa commented on how sexy it was when Robert Redford was washing her hair in Out of Africa. Meryl laughed too because the water was freezing cold. Fare from sexy. They all took pictures with Meryl and it was all over far too soon. The twins fell asleep on the way home. Miranda and Andy had to practically carry them into the house and up to their rooms. After getting the girls into bed Miranda went in to check on Bonnie and Andy went to straight to bed.


	13. Miranda's Dilemma

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for some very precious Mirandy time.**

Miranda knocked on Bonnie's door.

"Come in." Bonnie was sitting up in bed. "Hey, Miranda." Miranda walked over and sat on the side of the bed. She took a hold of Bonnie's hand and played with her fingers.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Miranda enquired.

Bonnie looked straight ahead, took a deep breath than closed her eyes. "I'm more scared of tomorrow than I was starting chemotherapy."

"Why?" Miranda questioned.

Bonnie shook her head. Tears slowly fell down her face. "It's silly."

"Never." Miranda put her arm around Bonnie's shoulders and stroked her hair. Miranda had to give Bonnie time to collect herself.

"Why am I fighting so hard?" Bonnie finally whispered. Miranda looked at her, shocked. "I watch you, Andy, and the children. You're so happy as a family. You have so much going on right now. I 'm just an added complication for you."

Miranda bristled, "Do not say that. Do you think this would be any easier if you decided to do nothing? You think we would be better off without you?" Miranda was angry. How could her sister say such a thing.

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know."

"We would not!" Miranda turned toward Bonnie, "without you I would not have any of this."

Bonnie stared at Miranda. "What do you mean?"

"Andréa, happy children, thriving magazine, happiness. I was able to leave home because you were willing to care for Mother. Your presence here brought Andréa and me together. My children have never been happier. I made peace with my Mother. Runway is doing better than ever. I get to spend four to five months with my sister. The best thing that has happened because of you being here. I am happy and I feel so loved. All because of you." Miranda stood up and walked out the door.

Miranda closed the door behind her and leaned up against it. She did not know how long she had stood there when she heard, "Miranda." Miranda opened her eyes and Andréa was standing right there. Tears were forming in Miranda's eyes. Andy gathered Miranda in her arms. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Miranda shook her head, "I can't … I don't know."

"Shhh." Andy was stroking Miranda's back. "Shhh, let's go to bed." Andy lead Miranda back to the bedroom, helped her with her clothes and tucked both of them under the covers. She curled up behind Miranda and pulled her close. This was the worst night of their life together as she listened to Miranda cry herself to sleep. Andrea had never seen Miranda in so much pain even during their trip to Scotland. There was nothing she could do to help Miranda except hold her. When she knew Miranda had drifted off Andy's tears fell.

Andy awoke shortly after falling asleep she groaned when she saw what time it was.

Miranda stirred. "Time to get up?"

"NO. No Sweetheart. Go back to sleep." Andy replied, Miranda nodded and was out once again. Andy sighed with relief. This was going to be a long night she thought, but Andy also fell back to sleep in a short time.

Andy was awaked by Miranda's low authoritative voice. "No. No you cannot have her. I will not allow it. You let her come back!" Andy shook her head. What, who was Miranda talking to. Andy finally got her eyes open but Miranda was still wrapped in her arms. "No! I said…"

Andrea tried to shake Miranda awake. "Miranda. Babe. No one is taking anyone. Miranda everyone is still here."

"Bonnie is still here?" Miranda enquired still asleep.

"Yes babe she is." Andrea replied.

"That's all." Miranda stated.

That was that. Miranda must have been talking in her sleep and now she was snoring lightly. If Miranda had not sounded so scared it would have been funny. Andy sighed and lightly kissed Miranda's cheek, pulled her close breathing in her scent and once again fell asleep.

The next morning. Bonnie and Miranda once again found themselves sitting across from Chris.

Chris looked first at Bonnie than Miranda. "So how is everyone doing?"

Bonnie looked up. "Good, everyone is doing well. Miranda and Andy have set their wedding date."

Chris looked at Miranda and raised an eyebrow, "Well it is about time. Congratulations Miranda." Miranda smiled. "How was your trip?" Bonnie smiled brightly. "It was fabulous." There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

A nurse walked in, "Chris we are ready for Bonnie."

"O.K. I will bring her down." Chris looked at Bonnie. "Do you have any questions Bonnie?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No."

Chris got up and headed out the door. "Then follow me ladies and let's get you into surgery Bonnie."

Chris went to talk with Miranda after she finished with Bonnie's surgery. Things were off with the two sisters. Chris could feel it in the air. The women were stiff. She hoped it was not serious. Chris went to sit next to Miranda in the conference room. She leaned her entwined hands on her knees and stared at Miranda. "Bonnie is out of surgery and in the recovery room. Dr. Craig was very pleased with how things looked. We sent the edges to pathology to make sure we got all the tumor. If things go well Bonnie should be able to go home in two or three days. Of course she will need to go to physical therapy three times a week and make sure she continues all therapy at home. It will be painful at first, but Bonnie is a strong woman."

"Yes, so you have told me in the past." Miranda murmured. Miranda was looking right through Chris.

Chris did not say anything for a few minutes. She just studied Miranda and waited for the woman to say something. It was not like Miranda to be so quiet. "Miranda, is there something wrong?" Miranda did not respond. "Miranda if there is something I can help you with please tell me."

"She wants to stop. Stop everything. Just give up. She does not think she is needed. Wonders if she was ever needed." Miranda looked at Chris. "My sister, my only sister wants to die!" Miranda glared at Chris.

Chris sat quietly. "When did she bring this up?"

Miranda glared. "Does it really matter?"

Chris nodded, "It could."

Miranda stared at Chris, "Last night."

Chris nodded. "How was your Mother doing when you all went to Scotland?"

Miranda looked at Chris puzzled. "What does that have to do with how Bonnie is feeling?"

Chris shrugged. "She has been away for over three months. She used to be the sole caregiver for your Mother. If you Mother is doing well without Bonnie."

Miranda took a deep breath and bent her head, "Bonnie feels like Mother does not need her anymore and without a family of her own what does she have to look forward to?" Chris nodded. "I did not even think of that."

"Did Bonnie have any other aspirations as a child? She seems happy taking care of your Mother which is great if that is what she really wants." Chris questioned.

"I do not know if she ever wanted a profession. She always dreamed of having this large family. She was to marry her High School boyfriend. He was killed in a car accident, and she never dated after that." Miranda explained. Miranda started pacing.

"Now she sees her Mother is getting along without her. She is watching you build a loving family." Chris continued.

It was quiet. "What am I going to do?" Miranda asked turning toward Chris.

"That is hard to answer Miranda. Bonnie needs to find some meaning in her life. Something to fight for." Chris tried to explain.

"Thanks Chris." Miranda smiled,

"Miranda I told you if you need anything please come to me." Chris said lovingly.

Miranda blew out a long breath, "I know, it is I have never needed that before. Now there is Andrea and you. This is all new to me."

Chris laughed. "I bet Dragon Lady." Miranda just shrugged.

Miranda sat in Bonnie's room watching her, waiting for her to wake up. Miranda remembered all too well the night Bonnie called her to tell Miranda about Liam's accident. The two of them had gone out since the seventh grade. Miranda had left before they had announced their plans of getting married after graduation. Mother and Father liked the young man, they had been friends with his parents for a long time. Miranda's parents were pleased that one of their girls was reasonable and was going to settle down and have a family.

Miranda shivered. It wasn't like she had never dreamed of a family. The family doctor had informed the parents their oldest daughter would never be able to have children after a serious infection almost killed her when she was eleven. Miranda always felt they blamed her for not being able to give them grandchildren. Just like everything else Miranda had failed them leaving her feeling unloved and damaged. Now she knew why and could deal with it. Back then she was just a child scared and angry.

Miranda could hear in Bonnie's voice that night how devastated she was. Miranda wanted to go to her and be there to show her she was not alone. But Miranda was not able to go back home. Her parents had forbidden it and she had no money to get there. Her then husband managed the money and would not give any to her for the trip. Miranda grieved for the way the past had played out but could not forget that all of that had brought her to the present, and her happiness.

Chris quietly walked into the darkened room. She saw Miranda sitting in the chair, tears running down her face. She walked over to Miranda. "Miranda." Chris touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Miranda shook her head and tried to smile. "Old bad memories. Happy new ones."

Chris smiled. "Anything I can help you with?"

Miranda shook her head. "But thanks for asking."

When Miranda got home that night she was exhausted. She saw Andréa already tucked into bed when she walked into the bedroom. She went into the bathroom to clean her face then went to check on the girls. She had to laugh when she saw Caroline sprawled out on the bed covers everywhere. She had always been like that even as a baby. Miranda tried to straighten them out and cover her back up then kissed her on the forehead. Cassidy on the other hand had all the covers tucked in around her and she was curled up in a ball. Miranda smoothed her hair and kissed her on the forehead also. She loved these two little ones so much.

Miranda tried to slip into bed without waking Andréa up. "Mmmm, you're finally home. How is Bonnie doing?"

Miranda smiled. "She is resting well. She is pumped full of pain killers."

Andy laughed and snuggled in closer to Miranda. "Mmmmm you're so warm." Miranda giggled. Andy kissed Miranda right between her breast.

Swirling her tongue on top of Miranda's breast bone made Miranda giggle again. "Stop that tickles."

Andy snickered as she crawled on top of Miranda. She slowly lowered her naked body onto her partner. Miranda gasped and took a deep breath in as she felt their breast press together. Andy pressed her lips to Miranda's, tongue seeking entrance. Miranda obliged. Their tongues danced and played for what seemed like hours. Neither women getting tired of the taste of each other. Andy slowly started sliding her pelvis over Miranda's, juices from both women blending together. Miranda spread her legs a little to allow Andy closer access to her core. The sensation of Andréa moving on top of her was driving her in sane. Moans coming from Miranda drove Andy on farther. Her hand was massaging one of Miranda's breasts. Sweat was dripping off both women. Andy could feel her threshold begin to give. She had to hold on. Hold on until she knew Miranda was ready. Andy licked the area around Miranda's harden nipple and she felt Miranda arch, urging her to take more. Andy slowly blew air onto the nipple and heard Miranda gasp. This was it, Miranda was ready. Andy lowered her open mouth over the nipple and took it along with as much of Miranda's breast as possible and sucked it into her mouth. Miranda screamed and arched to the point Andy thought she was going to slide of her. Andy felt Miranda's juices swirl around them and she could hold it no longer. Andy pressed into Miranda and came.

Both women were breathing heavy. "God girl you are going to be the death of me." Miranda whispered.

Andy was gasping for air. "Me! You are killing me."

The women clung to each other and let their waves of ecstasy play out. Andy curled up next to Miranda's side and laid her head on Miranda's chest. "I love you so much." Miranda smiled and they soon fell asleep.


	14. Bonnie on the Road to Recovery

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for some Mirandy fun.**

Friday morning at Runway did not go well. Miranda was handing over Runway to Nigel and nothing was right. The second assistant could not get Miranda's coffee to her on time or hot enough. If it wasn't for the fact that Nigel would need both assistances the coming week Miranda would have fired her.

Miranda was nervous as hell meeting Andréa's parents. She had a bad dream about it the night before. That they had made Andréa chose between her and them. In the dream Andréa did not even think about it she choose her parents and Miranda had died inside. She had woken up in a cold sweat. Thank god Andréa had slept through the whole thing. Miranda pulled Andrea close as she tried to return to sleep.

Miranda only had the morning to get things in order because Bonnie was coming home from the hospital this afternoon.

Thankfully things had gone well with her. She was doing well with therapy and Dr. Craig was pleased with her progress. Pathology reports came back positive they had removed all the infected bone. Now it was just a matter of time. Time for Bonnie to heal and return to her normal self. Whatever that might be.

Miranda took a deep breath. If only Miranda knew how Andréa's parents felt about them she could be prepared. She hated not being able to be in control. Whatever might happen she would not let them take Andrea away from her, or her family.

Roy help Miranda get Bonnie into the townhome. Bonnie was walking well with the walker getting up the front steps just took some time.

When they got to the first step the front door flew open. "Aunt Bonnie! You're finally home! Yeaaa!"

"Girls. Please. Give us time to get inside before bombarding us." Miranda exclaimed.

Bonnie was laughing "I am so glad to be home." Bonnie made it up the steps.

"I want to help Bonnie." Came from Caroline.

Miranda moved away. "O.K. remember to go slow and help her into the living room and on the couch. Be very careful of her leg."

"O.K. Mommy." Cassidy replied.

Miranda watched as a girl went on both sides of Bonnie and took her elbow. She smiled as they helped her on the couch. Her girls had grown to be such loving humans. Roy brought all of Bonnie's things in and took them up to her room.

That night Andy did not make it home 'til late. Miranda had Bonnie and the girls all tucked into bed and had gone over the last bits of The Book and sent them electrically to Nigel. She texted Andréa to see when she would make it home and to tell her she loved her.

Andy smiled and felt warm inside when she received the text. She texted back that she would be done soon and then come home. When Andy finally walked into the bedroom Miranda was fast asleep. Andy smiled and watched Miranda's chest slowly rise and fall. The lady was so beautiful, and she was Andy's. Andy stripped and crawled in beside Miranda. Miranda immediately curled up close to Andréa and continued to sleep. It was all so simple and instinctive to Andy as she wrapped her arms around the figure next to her and kissed it. Within minutes Andy was fast asleep.

Miranda awoke the next morning encircled by arms hugging her so tight she could barely move. Miranda breathed in the sweet scent that surrounded her. She nibbled on the neck that was stretched out next to her face. The body began to respond. Miranda nibbled her way up to Andréa's ear. She sucked on the earlobe and began to whisper to Andréa. "Good morning sweetheart. I love you."

Andréa responded by smiling. Miranda wiggled her body to loosen Andréa's grip. Miranda ran her finger tips down Andréa's shoulder and arm. She heard Andréa purr. Miranda's lips found their way to Andréa's and she nibbled on them placing gentle kisses along them. Miranda's tongue traced the outline of Andréa's lips before she fully kissed them. Andréa moaned into Miranda's mouth and deepened the kiss pulling on Miranda's lower lip as she pulled away.

Miranda's hand had found its way down Andréa's hip and around to her buttock where she massaged and squeezed it. Miranda could feel the heat rising off Andréa's body as she dragged her hand up Andréa's thigh and over her moist dark curls. Andréa's body trembled. It always amazed Miranda how readily their bodies responded to each other. Miranda's fingers slid down through Andréa's wet folds and rubbed over her hard clit. Andréa's breath caught and then released and Miranda felt Andréa drench her hand. This just drove Miranda crazy and she slid her fingers inside the woman. Andréa arched so Miranda's fingers could slide even deeper inside and twist. Miranda worked Andréa into a frenzy and soon Andréa was crying out with an orgasm. This turned Miranda on so much she came with her love.

Miranda left Andréa asleep in bed as she got up to shower and get ready to let Bonnie's Physical Therapy person in. They would be coming every morning to help Bonnie shower and get ready in the morning. They would also help with her home exercises on the days she did not go to the hospital. After today they would be able to come in on their own, but Miranda had to be available to let them in, give them a key and show them around this first day. Miranda showered and dressed and went down stairs to make some coffee.

The therapist seemed nice enough and did not back down to any of Miranda's questions. Miranda liked that. The girl took charge and showed she knew what she was doing. Miranda left her with Bonnie and went to first wake the girls and then Andréa to get up and start the day. The girls were easy enough but it took the promise of pancakes to get Andréa up.


	15. Andy's Parents Arrive

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

Andy and Miranda had decided that Andréa should go alone to pick up her parents, get them settled into their hotel room, then bring them to the townhome. They would have dinner there that night. Miranda even suggested they invite Lily and Douglas to make her parents feel more comfortable.

Roy stood with Andy in baggage claim waiting for Andy's parents. Roy watched as Andy fidgeted. "It will be O.K. Once they see you and Miranda together they will know it is meant to be. And if that does not do it the girls will win them over."

Andy turned to Roy and smiled. "Thank you." She turned back to the door and saw her Mother and Father walking through. "Mom, Dad!" Andy ran up to them and into her Father's arms.

Richard, the person whom Andy got her height from, picked up his Daughter and twirled her around. "How is my baby girl?"

Andy had her megawatt smile on. "Oh Daddy, I am fantastic now that you and Mom are here." Richard sat his daughter down and she turned to embrace her Mother. "Hi Mom."

Anna hugged her Daughter then stepped back and looked at her. "Darling you are absolutely glowing, you look radiant." Anna had never seen her Daughter like this before.

Andy continued to smile. "It's because I am so happy Mom. Come show us which is your luggage. Roy will help us get it to the car."

"Roy? Who is Roy?" as her Mother looked around.

"He is Miranda's driver he will take us to your hotel and then to the townhome." Andy replied.

Richard and Anna looked at each other while Anna frowned. The woman was flaunting her wealth already and they had not even met her yet.

Andy was beaming, "Mom, Dad this is Roy. Roy meet my Mother and Father."

Roy bowed. "Nice to meet you. Andy has talked about you none stop all week."

Andy punched Roy in the arm. "I have not." Roy laughed as he enjoyed teasing Andy.

Anna scowled. "Is this the way you treat all of Miranda's hired help?" What had gotten into her girl acting as if she was never taught any manners.

"Mother!" Andy exclaimed. She could not believe her Mother was talking about Roy like some ordinary worker.

Roy smiled, "Andy I think she is talking about the punch in the arm."

"Mom, Dad, Roy is like part of the family. He has been Miranda's Driver for a long time. He is a good friend." Andy explained.

"This is true." Replied Roy. "Miranda, Andy, and the girls are like family. Andy won me over her first day on the job as I drove her on one of her many errands. I knew that first day I could trust her with Miranda."

Anna looked puzzled but did not comment. He might be able to trust her Andy with this Miranda person, but Anna did not trust Miranda with her child. Roy grabbed the luggage pointed out by Richard and with Richard's help piled it on the trolley. Than led the way out to the car. Anna gasped at the site of the limo.

Andy grinned. "Nice ride don't you think?"

Anna was afraid of this. Her Daughter had been swayed by Miranda's money.

At the hotel Andy sat on the bed watching her parents put away their stuff. She giggled to herself at the thought of what Miranda would say as once again Andy called clothing "stuff".

Richard turned around. "Something funny?"

Andy looked at her Father shyly. "I was just thinking of something Miranda told me once. So … uhm … have you guys noticed anything different about me?" Andy waved her left hand around in front of her face.

Anna gasped again. "Is that what I think it is?"

Andy grinned even brighter. "I am engaged."

Anna did not say anything she just sat down.

"Well, when did this happen?" Asked Richard.

"About a month ago." Andy whispered as she fiddled with her ring.

Anna spoke up. "And you did not think to let us know sooner?"

Andy hung her head and spoke quietly. "I was afraid of what you might say." It was very quiet in the room. Andy than looked up at first her Mother than her Father. "Mom. Dad. Please. Please keep an open mind. When you meet Miranda you will see how wonderful she is."

"Wonderful? The Dragon Lady/Ice Queen wonderful? After the way she treated you?" Anna exclaimed.

Andy took a deep breath. "Yes she was hard on me, but she didn't ask anything of me that she did not think I couldn't do."

Richard spoke up. "Oh yea, like making you find a flight out of a hurricane is possible to achieve?"

"Well, that one, but it was because she was so desperate to get back for her girls. Would you or Mom not do the same thing for me, Tom, or Jenny? Please give her a chance. I have never been so happy. I have dreamed of having someone to love me like she does. I know you never thought and I never thought it would be a woman." Andy pleaded.

"An older woman." Came from Anna.

"Would you feel differently if it was an older man?" Andy threatened.

Anna thought for a moment. "Probably not. And I would feel the same way if it was an older male boss."

"Mom, I can't help who I fell in love with. Are you not happy I have found someone to love me the way Daddy loves you?" Andy brought forth.

Anna sat down next to Andy. "Yes but I still have my reservations."

Andy put her arm around her Mother's shoulder. "Mom, I know this must be hard for you to understand. Please trust my instincts. You raised me well. You and Dad always taught me to trust my gut and I am. Besides with me marrying Miranda you become instant Grandparents to two wonderful girls."

"I was hoping to be a grandparent to your children." Anna frowned.

Andy grinned. "You will be able to." Anna stared at Andy. "Miranda and I want to have more children. I want to have a child." Andy grinned at her Mother. "There are many ways for a woman to get pregnant now a days."

Anna was shocked, "Miranda has agreed to this?"

Andy ended, "Yes of course Mother she is the one who suggested it. She knew I would want to and she brought it up. She is very happy about the idea."

Anna wonder what Miranda had on her mind to encourage Andy to have a baby.


	16. Surprises All Around

******I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

**Everyone ready for a surprise? :)**

Andy barely got the door open to the townhome as it was flung out of her hands.

"Andyyy" screamed two red heads.

"Girls. Please you will scare Andréa's Parents away before they even get into the house." Miranda stated.

Miranda stood at the foot of the stairs in white linen slacks, with a light blue and white silk top. On her feet were her favorite pair of four inch Louboutins. Andy looked the sexy woman up and down. Casual was not a word in Miranda's vocabulary.

"Sorry Mom. Sorry Andy's Parents." The two girls responded.

Andy giggled. "Out of the way girls and let us in." She ruffled the tops of their heads and walked over to Miranda giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Really you have to do that in front of us and Andy's parents?" exclaimed Cassidy.

Andy laughed. "Yes we do." Andy stepped to the side. "Mom, Dad. These two hellions are Cassidy and Caroline, and this beautiful lady is Miranda. Miranda, girls my Mom and Dad. Anna and Richard.

"Wow, you are really tall." As Caroline craned her neck up to look Richard in the eye.

"Caroline, manners please." Miranda sighed.

"It is O.K." Richard got down on his knee to look the girls in the eye. "You are right I am very tall, and your hair is very red."

Caroline giggled. Richard held out his hand to shake and Caroline took it. "Wow, no adult has ever wanted to shake hands with me before." She turned around and looked at her Mother. "I like him."

Miranda grinned. "Well, I am glad to hear that." Miranda looked at the two new people in her life. "Please come in. Follow us to the living room so we can sit and chat." Miranda turned and led the way. The twins grabbed the hands of their soon to be grandparents. Upon entering the living they spotted Bonnie on the couch. Richard and Anna were shocked. Miranda turned around. "Richard, Anna I would like you to meet my sister Bonnie." Pleasantries were exchanged between the three.

The new family sat and the girls started the conversation and never stopped. They explained all about Bonnie's illness and how they were helping her with her rehabilitation. They explained all about the hardware on Bonnie's leg and how it worked. Through it all Miranda and Andy sat close together hands entwined, occasionally they would exchange smiles and mouth I love you to each other.

None of this escaped Anna's eyes. "Miranda the ring you gave Andy is very beautiful."

Miranda held up Andréa's left hand and played with the ring like she always did. "Thank you, but it does not compare to the beauty of your daughter." Miranda gazed into Andréa's eyes.

Caroline piped up. "The two diamonds represent us."

Andy smiled. "Yep I agreed to marry all three of them."

Anna sighed. She just could not figure out what had gotten into her Daughters mind.

Caroline giggled. She went over and held up her Mother's hand. "See the pretty ring Andy gave to our Mother. Caroline caressed the center stone with her finger. The blue diamond is the color of Mom's eyes when she looks at Andy."

Miranda blushed. "Caroline I do …"

"No Miranda let her finish," came from Andy.

Caroline then rubbed the baguette on either side of the diamond, "and these white diamonds represent us. Andy loves us too."

"Blue diamond?" Anna questioned surprised.

"Yes Mom isn't it beautiful?" Andy asked. "And it does look like Miranda's eyes when they turn deep blue."

"Yes, very." Anna replied blushing. She knew exactly when Miranda's eye would be that blue. While Miranda and Andy were making love and Anna was not happy with this thought.

They were soon interrupted by the doorbell. Andy jumped up. "They are here." Anna looked at her quizzically. Andy smiled. "I have a surprise for you two."

"Another one?" Anna almost groaned. Andy nodded. She went to answer the door and led the two new arrivals into the room.

Anna jumped up. "Lily! Doug!" She went to embrace them. "It is so good to see you two again." Finally something Anna could be happy about.

Doug gave Anna a big hug. "Good to see you too Anna." He turned and shook hands with Richard. "And you Richard."

Lily hugged both. They both said hi to Miranda and the girls. Then Doug turned to the woman sitting on the couch and stopped. He felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room.

"Doug. Douggg!" Andy was speaking.

Lily punched him in the arm. "Oww!" Doug turned toward her rubbing his arm. "That hurt." The twins giggled.

"See Mom I am not the only one who punches people in the arm." Andy giggled. Miranda just shook her head.

"As I was saying Doug this is Bonnie, Miranda's sister. You remember me telling you and Lily about her being here. Right?" Andy was staring at Doug.

"Uhm … yes … Uh hello." He held out his hand to Bonnie. She was blushing as she shook it. Andy looked at Miranda and arched an eyebrow. Miranda just grinned.

"Well, now that we are all here let us head to the dining room and have something to eat." Miranda announced.

"Yeaaa I am starving!" Cassidy shouted.

"Cassidy. Please." Miranda was shaking her head.

"Sorry Mom." Cassidy replied.

Richard laughed. "Come on girls I am starving too." The two each grabbed a hand and drug Richard out the door. Anna smiled. Andy knew she was falling in love with the girls.

Miranda took Bonnie's walker over to her and started to help her up. Doug stepped in. "Here Miranda let me." Miranda glared at Doug but he did not see it as he was staring into Bonnie's eyes. Andy started laughing, took her Mothers arm and headed to the dining room.

"Miranda is going to set him on fire. Does he not realize that?" Remarked Lily.

"That is the last thing he is thinking about." Replied Anna. The three women started laughing.

The dinner turned out to be a very pleasant time. The girls once again was able to get lots of material to blackmail one of their Mothers with. Anna, Richard, Doug and Lily readily told many stories about Andy. Even Miranda was laughing when Doug and Lily exposed things Andréa had done as a teenager that her parents knew nothing about. Andy complained the whole time about being picked on.

"But sweetheart how will I ever keep you in line in the future if I know nothing about your bad side?" Miranda smirked.

The group talked late into the night. Doug manage to get the seat next to Bonnie on the couch and when she started getting tired and announced she was going up to bed he jumped up and offered to help her off the couch and up the stairs. Before Miranda had a chance to say anything Bonnie had accepted. Miranda glared at the young man but once again it missed his eyes as he was blindsided by the presence of Bonnie.

As Bonnie and Doug exited Anna Spoke up. "Don't worry Miranda. Doug is a very nice young man. Your sister is in very good hands."

Miranda glared.

Andy laughed. "Watch out Mom the Dragon Lady is coming out." Lily and the twins laughed.

"I think it is time for two young ladies to also go to bed." Miranda looked at the girls.

"But Mom, we are not tired." The girls whined.

"Yes but you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Andréa wants to take her parents sightseeing and I thought we were going along." Miranda reminded them.

Cassidy jumped up. "Oh yea we almost forgot."

Caroline stood up, "Can Andy's Mom and Dad tuck us in? They have not even seen our rooms yet."

Andy looked at her Mom and Dad. Anna smiled and Richard nodded.

Miranda looked around. "As long as you do not keep them hostage up there all night. In the mean time I will help Bonnie get ready for bed." She leaned over to the girls giving them a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

The girls grabbed Anna and Richard's hands pulling them up off their seats. "Come on hurry before Mom changes her mind."

"Cassidy!" Miranda was warning.

"Sorry Mom." Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"I swear you would think I have never taught you two any manners." Miranda stated, exacerbated.

Andy laughed. As the girls and her parents left the room she went over to Miranda and hugged her. "I think the girls have won them over."

Miranda smirked. "Of course they did. They are our girls. How could anyone not fall in love with them?"

Andy grinned and planted a passionate kiss on Miranda. Miranda accepted it and deepened it. Soon they heard someone clearing their throat. The women separated and Andy watched as Miranda sashayed out of the room.

"Really Andy I thought I was going to have to hose the two of you down." Lily exclaimed.

Andy looked at Lily and smiled. "I know. Isn't it fantastic?" Both girls broke out laughing.

When Anna and Richard walked into Caroline's room they were amazed. The room looked like any other pre-teen room they had seen. It was painted a different color on each wall. Posters hung all over. There was a desk with books and papers all over it. The only thing you could consider extravagant was an overstuffed chair and a small love seat in it.

Caroline noticed the look on the two adults face. "Is there something wrong?"

Anna looked down at the child and smiled. "No, I just really like your room. I did not know if it would be really fancy or not."

Caroline looked around and then smiled. "Oh you mean like our friend Natalie's room. Yuck. It is so girly. It is pink and her bed has ruffles all over it."

"Yea." Added Cassidy. "And she has all this breakable stuff sitting around we cannot play, dance or goof around in her room. Her Mom is always yelling at us to not break anything or get anything dirty."

Cassidy pulled on Richards arm. "Come and see my room." Cassidy's room was pretty much like Caroline's except it was painted neon green.

"You girls sure do like bright colors." Richard laughed.

"Yea, Mom let us pick them out we even got to help paint." Cassidy led him over to the far wall. "I did this one."

Richard roared out laughing. Sure enough it looked like a child had painted it.

Anna smiled. "You like the job she did Richard?"

"You bet." Richard looked at Cassidy. "Will you come help me the next time I need to paint our walls?"

"Can we really?" The girls exclaimed in unison.

Richard nodded. "Now you two need to go get ready for bed before you Mother turns into the Dragon Lady again."

The girls bust out laughing rolling all over the bed and floor.

"Richard!" Anna exclaimed.

Anna shooed the girls into their bathroom and helped them get ready. Richard threw both of them into bed and gave them a kiss.

As they were leaving Caroline's room she called out. "We're glad you're going to be our Grandparents."

Anna teared up, and Richard pulled her into a hug. "I guess we are going to be O.K. with this. Huh?" Anna nodded. She could not help it, she already thought of them as her Grandchildren. Now if she could only wrap her finger around Miranda being her Daughter-in-law.

The week passed by much too quickly. Richard and Anna were so surprised at how Miranda acted like a normal Mother and woman in love. The girls were not spoiled like they had thought they would be. They were not the stuck up little brats they thought they would find. They were loving, courteous, and showed no signs that they thought they were privileged. The last night they were in town they had dinner at the townhome once again. They had decided to say good-bye that night since they had to leave very early in the morning.

As they stood next to the door Andy hugged her Father tight and started to cry. "I'm going to miss you and Mom so much."

This exchange scared Miranda. She did not want to lose Andrea.

"There, there baby girl. We are just a plane ride away, and we hope you and your family are going to visit often. Miranda has not seen were you grew up yet. You need to bring her and the girls out for a long visit so we can spoil them properly."

Miranda let out a breath of relief.

Andy was now laughing. "Oh god no." She turned and hugged her Mother just as hard.

Anna wiped the tears from Andy's face. "I am so happy for you. Now stop the tears before I start."

Caroline pulled on Andy's hand. "Are you crying sad or happy tears now?"

Andy smiled, "a little of both."

Anna smiled.

They heard a sniffle. Cassidy was wiping tears from her face. Miranda bent down. "Cassidy what's wrong?" Miranda was very concerned since Cassidy never cried.

"I'm going to miss our new Grandma and Grandpa too." Cassidy sniffled.

Miranda smiled. "I know Bobbsey, but you heard Richard we can go out and visit any time. O.K?" Miranda wiped her tears.

Cassidy nodded. "Can we come for Thanksgiving?"

Richard laughed out loud. He knelt down. "Come here baby girl." Cassidy walked over to him and wrapped her tiny arms around him. He picked her up into a tight bear hug. "Yes you all can come for Thanksgiving." Now Anna was tearing up.

Miranda was dyeing inside. Never had her girls taken to new people as they had done with these Sachs. "O.K. before everyone starts crying let's say good-bye." She held out her arms for her baby girl, and Cassidy crawled into them. "Richard, Anna it was a pleasure meet you. Please come to New York any time we have a guest room and you are welcome. That is if you can stand the hellions as Andréa calls them."

More good-byes were said and Andy and the girls waved as Roy drove Richard and Anna away in the car.

While Andy and Miranda had been entertain Andy's parents Doug was spending a lot of time around the townhome. He would go into work late on the days Bonnie needed to go into the hospitals for her therapy and doctor's visits. He would drop by at night just to sit and talk. Miranda had seen a change in Bonnie. A lighter mood. A calmer atmosphere. One night after Andréa's parents had left Miranda was sitting in Bonnie's room helping her get ready for bed.

"You really like him don't you?" Miranda inquired. Bonnie was quiet. Miranda looked at her. "You know it is O.K. if you do. You deserve to be happy Bonnie. You deserve to have someone love you."

"What about Mother? Who would take care of her? What if he doesn't feel for me like I do for him?" Bonnie whispered shyly.

Miranda smiled. "I have seen the way he looks at you."

Bonnie looked at Miranda, "I don't know if I can Miranda."

Miranda took Bonnie's hand and massaged it. "Someone once told me. It will work as long as you are together. Just let it happen."

"That's not fair quoting my words back to me." Bonnie growled.

Miranda smirked.

**Who thought the Devil's Spawn could be so loving? :)**


	17. New York Fashion Week

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration. **

Back at Runway Miranda was on a roll. Runway was hosting New York fashion week this year and everyone was on high alert. Miranda wanted their three top issues (the two Stella and the pregnancy issues) prominently displayed during the week especially at the shows of the designers featured in them. This meant getting the featured pages, articles and Editor's pages blown up and mounted. She also wanted to make sure all the models would be present at each of the shows. Kate Hudson and Jennifer Gardner were to bring their little ones along also. Everything except the finishing touches had been planned at the beginning of the summer. In order for everything to go on without a hitch things had to be double and triple checked. The girls were to go to their Father's for the week since Miranda and Andy would hardly be at home.

Miranda charmed everyone. She actually enjoyed talking to the press this time. She raved about the three mega issues put out by Runway. She also knew how to tease the press with a surprise to come in December. There were many questions concerning her and Andréa's relationship. The only time she would answer questions regarding it was when Andréa was with her. Andy was also having a great time. When she first came to Runway she did everything possible to stay out of the press pictures, but now was a different story. She loved talking about Miranda and what she had done for Runway. There was one thing she shied away from and that was comments made about her modeling and especially her cover picture. Everyone wanted to know when she was going to do more.

Miranda was so proud of her. She boasted to the press, "I know how to pick the best."

Everyone tried to get out of them the date for the big event. Miranda and Andy were not letting that one out. Everyone having anything to do with the wedding had to sign a confidentiality agreement that nothing would be leaked. In New York everyone who was anyone knew to cross Miranda Priestly was a death sentence. She did not care who it was if anyone crossed her she would get them back tenfold. She had done it enough times in the past, her reputation was solid. She and Andy knew it was a huge risk having the wedding in a public place, but Miranda had taken care of this. The same safety agencies were hired for the wedding as was hired for Fashion Week. The barriers had already been confirmed for placement, and air space would be restricted. All publications knew if any pictures were published that were not released by Miranda would be blacklisted. Miranda and Andy had agreed to release one picture of them taken after the ceremony. This would be done the day after by Runway publication. That precious job was left to Nigel to select and distribute.

Ney York Fashion Week was a big hit. Almost everything went off without a hitch, and Miranda was pleased. She received complements from all the designers on how well they were treated. No one had any lost or damaged pieces. Talk about the three award-winning issues never stopped and everyone kept guessing what the December surprise would be. Most thought maybe the issue would be devoted to Miranda and Andrea's wedding.

As Miranda and Andy made their rounds at the various shows during Fashion Week Doug had volunteered himself to assist Bonnie with her rehab schedule.

"It is nice of you to help me out this week. Miranda has been so busy. Andy and her barely get home to sleep before they are up and out again. It will be nice when this month is over so all they will have to deal with is the day-to-day work at Runway." Bonnie commented.

"Well, first of all I am enjoying myself being with you. Second I hope you will let me to continue to help you with your rehab even after the month is over. You see the way I figure we have been on a number of dates already and I have not spent one cent." Doug grinned.

Bonnie had to laugh and blush as she lowered her head.

Doug was caught off guard with this as Bonnie looked so sexy this way. "Seriously Bonnie I have really enjoyed your company. And that comment brings me to a question. I would really like to take you out. I know you can't walk very far right now, so I was thinking maybe dinner?" Doug asked questioningly.

Bonnie smiled. "I have enjoyed your company also, but you know I will be going back to Scotland as soon as I am done with all my treatments."

Doug frowned, "Is that a definite?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie questioned shyly. She was getting uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Have you ever thought about staying here in New York? You have family here." Doug offered.

Bonnie shook her head. "I have to go back to take care of my Mother."

"Would your Mother want to move here?" Doug asked hopefully.

"Doug that is a lot to ask of her. She has lived in Scotland her entire life. She has never even went on any kind of vacation."

Doug was grinning brightly, "O.K. fine but that does not mean you cannot go out to dinner with me." Doug was persistent.

"You mean you still want to take me out to dinner?" Bonnie asked surprised.

Doug frowned, "Yes. Why not?" Bonnie shrugged. "Well, will you go out with me?" Bonnie finally nodded. Doug smiled. "Good Saturday night I will pick you up at six."

Saturday night when Bonnie answered the door Doug had a small bouquet of wild roses.

Bonnie gasped. "Oh Doug, they are beautiful. Thank you." Doug handed the roses to her. Bonnie smiled brightly. "Come on in I need to put these in water. So where are we going to eat?"

"We are going to a great Italian place not far from here. It is just a small place, but the food is magnificent." Doug replied.

Doug and Bonnie had a great time as they chatted the night away closing the restaurant. When Doug helped Bonnie up the steps to the front door he stopped her before she went in. "I want to kiss you."

Bonnie lowered her face looked out at Doug through her eye lashes, and smiled shyly. "I would like that." Doug had won her over.

Doug moved in closer and placed a finger under Bonnie's chin and lifted it up and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, slow and oh so good. When they separated Bonnie thought she had forgotten how to breathe.


	18. Dragon Lady

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

**This is not a good time for Miranda to turn into the Dragon Lady. A bit of M rating.**

That last Sunday morning as Miranda and Andréa fell into bed no amount of exhaustion could keep their hands off each other. Between the two of them there was so much tension built up they knew it would not take long for both of them to explode. They were frantic. Hands were everywhere, sloppy wet kisses covered their entire body. Miranda was covering Andréa in love nips. Andy had been marked everywhere. Miranda's nipples were raw. Sweat was pouring off both of both had fingers inside each other stroking away. They were flying so high their orgasm ricocheted off each other. Exhausted they laid in each other's arms and fell asleep.

Monday it did not slow down. In three weeks they would be off to Paris for Fashion Week. This would be even more important this year as her three top issues would be up for an award. In the USA it would be an easy win but to pull it off in Paris would be a miracle. Miranda had come close many times but had never won the Gold. Now she had three issues in the running. If she lost this time it would be embarrassing. Miranda also had to get ahead with October's issue to make up for the week that Runway's main players would not be in New York.

Andy had to finish her article for this month's issue and she was very excited about it. She had gone around the unknown designers tents and she had found one that blew her mind. She even dragged Miranda to it. Miranda was pleasantly surprised and was going to look into her after Paris. Miranda loved launching new designers and this one was going to be one of her best finds. She left a card with the girl and told her she would be in touch and to not accept marketing from anyone else.

The girls were back at home for a couple of weeks but then would have to go back to their Fathers for another week. The girls missed Miranda and Andy so much they acted as if they had been tied to the women's legs.

Finally one night Miranda could not take it anymore. "Girls please let Andréa and I have some air. I love you girls more than anything else in the world but enough is enough."

Andy had to laugh, and the girls just looked at Miranda with puppy dog eyes.

Miranda just rolled her eyes and said. "That's all."

The week in Paris was more than stressful. Even though Miranda and Runway were not hosting there was a lot on the line. If Miranda could pull this off she would have the power to do anything with Runway and Irv could do nothing to her and her plans. Andy realized how important this was for Miranda and did all she could to keep Miranda calm and busy. She had Miranda scheduled for a full body massage the morning there were no shows or meetings Miranda had to be at. Andy had wine waiting for them every night when they returned to the hotel. Luckily Miranda did not have to worry about Bonnie because Doug had once again offered to help Bonnie with her rehab while they were gone, and Chris promised to call if anything came up.

Friday night before the awards ceremony Miranda was driving Andy crazy. From the time they returned from the last show to when Serena arrived to do their hair and makeup all Miranda did was pace in front of the window. Andy tried to talk to her even tried to distract her with foreplay nothing could get her to settle down. Andy was so happy when Serena arrived so Serena could take Miranda off her hands. Andy stood in the shower and let the hot water run over her body and relieve her stress. When Andy came out of the bathroom Serena had Miranda's hair and makeup done. Andy smile Miranda was a vision even in a white fluffy robe. Andy walked over to Miranda and planted a kiss on her.

"Please Andréa, you will smudge my lipstick." Miranda flipped the girl away.

Andy stared at her shocked. "Excuse me?" Miranda just looked at her. "Just because you're anxious about tonight does not mean you need to take it out on me." Andy turned around and walked back into the bathroom. Miranda just rolled her eyes.

Of all nights for Andrea to start acting like a child.

"Uhm … Andy … do you want me to do your makeup in there?" Serena called out.

"I can do my own." Andy snapped.

Serena looked at Miranda and then back to the door again.

Miranda rolled her eyes and took a breath, "Really Andrea stop pouting and get out here so Serena can do your face."

Andy came stomping out. "What's wrong Miranda afraid I will embarrass you? Maybe I should just stay here so you will not have to worry about it." Andy turned around, she was fighting so hard not to cry. She was royally pissed off at Miranda and the last thing she wanted Miranda to see was her crying.

Serena walked over to Andy. "Uhm … do you want to sit? Then I can get started." Andy sat down. Serena did not know what to do. She was afraid to start on Andy as she looked like the tears would fall at any minute.

As they walked out to the car the two women still were not talking to each other and it showed. They did not sparkle or shine. Their eyes were dull and dark. Serena had a chance to call Nigel and inform him of the situation. He was waiting for them as they got out of the elevator. Both women were dressed to the hilt. He was pleased because he had helped pick out the outfits. Miranda was in a black low-cut sequined gown from one of her new designers. Andy was in a sheer, black, embroidered, halter Valentino. They should be glowing, not the case.

Nigel went up to Miranda, "Miranda, I am glad I caught you I need to talk with you. In private."

He moved away from Andy. Miranda followed but she was not happy. "For god sake Nigel what is the problem? We are going to be late."

"Miranda I want you to look at Six." Nigel was determined.

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Why do I need to look at Andréa?" She hissed.

"Miranda, please, trust me." Nigel pleaded.

Miranda looked at Andréa. "O.K. so I have looked at her."

"What do you think?" Nigel enquired.

"She makes that gown look frumpy." Miranda flipped her fingers through the air.

"And how did she look when you two had your first fitting." Nigel asked.

"I did not think this was the same dress. The other dress looked fabulous on her." Miranda stated, thinking thoughtfully.

"Miranda it is the same dress, but it is not the same Six. It is the same way with you." Nigel stated.

Miranda glared, ready to breathe fire, "Excuse me?"

"This dress looks horrible on you now." Nigel stated matter of fact. Miranda glared and growled at Nigel. Nigel knew he was treading on thin ice but continued. "If the two of you go to the awards like this you will make the worst dress list. I do not know what went on between you two this afternoon but you have better straighten it out if you want these gowns to look good when you walk the red carpet." Nigel walked away. He hoped she would be able straighten everything out before they made it to the awards show.

Miranda stood stunned. "How dare."

Miranda took off out the door and into the waiting car. Andy followed. It was quiet in the car.

Miranda stared out the window, than she spoke. "I am sorry." Miranda reached over and laid her hand on Andréa's. Andy did not move. "I have been a bitch. Especially after everything you have done for me this week."

"I'm surprised you noticed." Andrea snapped sarcastically.

"Of course I noticed and I appreciate all of it." Miranda took a deep breath. "I love you Andréa. Now, tomorrow and forever. What I said to you was uncalled for."

"You can say that again." Andrea whispered.

Miranda smiled. "Can you forgive me?"

Andrea looked at Miranda, "I can but you owe me big time." She growled.

"I promise to pay my debt when we get back to the hotel tonight." Miranda wiggled her eyebrows.

God Andy could not stay mad at this women for long. Back in her mind Andy wondered just how sorry Miranda really was.

"O.K." Andrea replied quietly. Miranda squeezed Andréa's hand and smiled.

The car came to a stop and before Miranda stepped out she turned and softly kissed Andréa's lips.

Andy returned the kissed and smile. Miranda was truly sorry.

Miranda smiled lovingly at Andrea, "That's better. You are absolutely gorgeous."

Miranda then turned and slid a toned leg shoed in Jimmy Choo's out of the car. The driver offered his hand and she took it. As she stepped out the press went into a frenzy. Andy watched and her megawatt smile spread across her face.

"My god she is stunning." Andy whispered to herself. Andy could not remember Miranda looking so … so striking.

Miranda turned and offered a hand to Andréa and it was accepted. Miranda smiled brightly as Andy appeared out of the car. Press were shouting out requests for the women for poses and they complied. Miranda and Andy were having fun and the press ate it up.

Once inside they made their rounds. There were many request to see the rings and for the wedding dates. The women were glad to show off the rings but they were mum to their wedding date.

Nigel looked at the pair from across the dance floor and he smiled.

"How did you do it?" Serena asked.

Nigel shrugged, "I put the Dragon's flame out."

Serena gasped. "Well, it worked and they are out shining everyone. Nigel I have never seen two more beautiful women."

**Will Miranda win the Gold? Find out in the next chapter.**


	19. Will Miranda Win Gold?

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for some serious Mirandy time.**

It was time for the awards ceremony and the crew from Runway sat at one of the head tables. Miranda was nervous, Irv sat and smirked. He was sure there was no way for Miranda to win. The ideas she came up with were ridiculous for a high fashion magazine. The rest of the table was just quiet.

Andrea watched Miranda. It may not have been apparent to the others but she knew Miranda was on extreme edge. Andrea gently took hold of Miranda's hand. Miranda looked at Andrea and gave her a slight smile.

The selections competing for issue of the year were read off. Runway was the only magazine with multiple nominations. The announcer made a remark regarding how Miranda had stuffed the ballot box. Almost everyone laughed. Almost that is except Miranda, she just gave the announcer one of her best icy glares and he froze.

Andy leaned over and whispered to Miranda. "Look, Meryl Streep and Penelope Cruse are sitting at the Vogue Paris table." This publication was also nominated. Miranda barely turned but saw the Movie Stars at the table.

Now the winner of the Bronze Medal goes to Vogue Paris and the Penelope Cruse/Meryl Streep cover. There was a round of applause as the Editor in Chief got up and prompted Penelope and Meryl to come with her. Miranda let out a breath she had been holding. Runway was still in the running for the Gold. A quick speech was offered and the Editor in Chief praised the two American stars for making the cover so sexy looking. Penelope and Meryl stood behind whispering and grinning at the words.

The announcer grinned and bowed to the women as they left the stage. Now for the Sliver Honor, (there was a short pause) this goes to Runway for the Stella #2 issue.

Miranda signed, but only Andy saw it. Andy knew this was a big disappointment for Miranda. Miranda had truly believed Runway would win the Gold this year and now she was out of the competition. Andy felt bad for Miranda. She was also disappointed. Of all the Runway issues to win she was sure, as everyone else was, that the pregnancy issue would have won. It had been a record seller.

To the rest of the table and the room she was ecstatically happy, surprised, and over whelmed. Inside Miranda had died. She thought for sure this was her year. She was positive she was going to win. How could she not have won the Golden Honor? And the second Stella issue won. She thought if any of the issues would win it would have been the pregnancy one. No one had ever done an issue like it before. Miranda stood leaned in and gave Andréa a kiss on her cheek and strolled up to the podium. She gave a short speech thanking Stella for the wonderful designs, Anne for making them come to life, and of course Andréa for making the gown on the cover luminous. Then she walked off and back to the table. Everyone congratulated her on the way. She had been courteous and acknowledged them.

As Miranda sat back down at the table she sighed. Andrea heard it and took Miranda's hand, "I love you." Miranda gave Andrea a sweet smile.

Miranda did not know if she could sit and listen to the winner of the Gold Award and their speech. As far as she was concerned none of the other magazine issues were worth the honor. All her hopes and dreams for the future of Runway had vanished. Once again she had failed. She could not think of anything else to keep Runway safe from Irv. She took one quick look at Irv and he was staring right at her with that dam vicious grin on his face. She glared and turned her eyes back to the stage. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the announcement.

The audience was held in suspense as the presenter tried to make jokes. The Gold Award was the most prized event of the week, hell the whole year. It was what everyone strived for. The magazine that won it would be watched the rest of the season for their insights.

Finally he looked at the card then rolled his eyes saying, "Boy do we have a surprise for everyone! A first for this award, and for the magazine."

Andy was curious she had no idea what could be a first for the award. She looked at Miranda and around at the rest of the table. MIranda seemed uninterested while the rest of them just whispered to each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The Gold Award goes to … (there is a pause as the audience became restless) ... Runway for their Pregnancy issue!"

The room was quiet. The Runway table looked like everyone was a deer caught in the cars headlights. Everyone except for Miranda who smiled brightly and stood up.

The room was buzzing with activity and talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Miranda Priestly Editor in Chief of Runway has managed to pull off the only magazine to ever win two of the three top awards in one night." The room stood and applauded.

Miranda took Andréa's hand. "Come with me." Andy stood and followed Miranda up to the stage. Miranda accepted the award and kissed the man who gave it to her.

As the applause wound down Miranda first looked at Andrea then started her speech. "I cannot thank enough the staff of Runway, for without them this issue would never had made it to the newsstand. The designers and their beautiful clothing for the expecting ladies. The models Jennifer Gardner, and Kate Hudson who both have had beautiful girls since the issue premiered, and Mamie Gummer who is due at any time. Also to the two Mothers who posed with their daughters, Goldie Hawn and Meryl Streep. Thank you Meryl." Miranda offered a hand, the audience applauded and Meryl stood and bowed. "Last and the most important person, without her by my side this issue would never have been thought off. My finance Andréa Sachs who has given me the insperation." Miranda turned around and gave Andréa a kiss.

Andrea was beaming, her smile spread from ear to ear. Miranda had done it. This beautiful, smart lady had pulled off the biggest coup in Fashion history. Andy laughed to herself and Miranda was all hers.

The audience erupted with applause and whistles as Miranda once again reached for Andrea's hand as they walked down from the stage. Nigel was beaming, the two women knocked everyone off their seats as they glowed on stage. Irv was the only one not standing and he sure was not smiling or clapping.

When the announcement came Miranda was in a state of shock. How did it happen? She thought she was out of the running after taking the Silver Honor. No one had ever won two of the awards, and an American magazine had just took the Gold Honor at Paris Fashion Week. She had managed to stand and smile but knew she could not make it to the stage by herself. Her legs felt like rubber. Just minutes ago she felt like the biggest looser, and now she had just won it all. She had pulled off the biggest coup in fashion history. She needed Andréa's support. She turned to her love and smiled. Andréa gave back her megawatt smile. This was all so perfect and Miranda was going to celebrate it all.

The table was euphoric. They were hugging each other.

Miranda gave Nigel a hug and whispered, "Thank you for everything."

Nigel smiled, "Any time."

Serena gave Miranda and Andy a hug as they arrived to the table.

Meryl Streep came up behind Miranda and tapped her on the shoulder. "Congratulations Miranda."

Miranda turned and beamed. "Thank you, and thank you for allowing us to print your pictures. How is Mamie doing?"

Meryl smiled, "Scared I will not make it back in time to be with her when the baby is born. I fly back tonight she is not due for another week."

Miranda was beaming/glowing, "Please tell her how happy we all are for her."

"I will." Then Meryl left.

Miranda turned once again toward Andrea and smiled, "I love you so much." Miranda leaned in and kissed Andrea passionately. Miranda did not care who saw it.

They all drank way to much that night. That is all but Serena. All she did was whine all night that it was not fair she could not drink. Emily wooed and tried to spoil her all night with words of how beautiful she was and how happy she was waiting for the birth of their little one. Emily caressed the baby bump all night.

Even Andy got in on the attention giving. "Serena, can I feel the baby?" Andy caressed Serena's belly, "It must feel amazing."

Serena smiled, "You cannot even imagine."

Miranda watched intently at the exchange. She remembered being pregnant with the twins. It was the best time in her life until now. The day she found out she almost fainted because she had always been told she could never conceive. She had been sexually active for years before the pregnancy. Maybe it was a onetime thing.

Miranda closed her eyes. "Thank god I was given that one chance." She said to herself. She opened her eyes and saw Andréa's eyes water. She knew at that time that a little one would be in their family soon.

That night Miranda and Andréa's lovemaking was slow and tender. Miranda led Andrea into the room and over to the bed. Miranda slowly helped Andrea out of her gown and placed it on the couch. Miranda took in the sight of Andrea standing with just a pair of LaPerla white laced thongs on and her heels. Miranda gasped, it was the most exciting, and beautiful thing she had ever seen. Andrea's dark brown eyes and long brown locks of hair sparkled. Miranda moistened her lips as Andrea grinned at her.

"I believe I have a debt to pay." Miranda purred.

Andrea laughed, "Take your clothes off Miranda."

Miranda complied with the request, caressing her body as she slowly removed her gown and stepped out of it. She stood in her heels and laced thong. Andrea traced Miranda's body with her eyes lingering on Miranda's breasts and rock hard nipples. As Andrea lowered her eyes she noticed the wetness soaked through Miranda's panties. This made Andrea take a deep breath and lick her lips.

Miranda slowly moved over to Andrea, reached out her hand and ran her fingers down between Andrea's breasts, over her stomach, and down inside the lace thong. Andrea closed her eyes and gasped at the touch and ache inside of her. Miranda smile, she knew it would not take much to bring Andrea to the edge.

Andrea groaned, "Please Miranda."

Miranda shook a finger at Andrea, and smiled, "no not to night my love."

Miranda laid Andrea down on the bed and crawled in beside her. Miranda tried to drag it out but Andrea was wound too tight and her first orgasm came quickly. After that Miranda was able to linger and tease as she wanted.

They took hours to examine each other's body. Miranda found Andrea react intensely to being kissed between her shoulder blades and on her buttocks.

They lavished kissed everywhere they could find. Andrea found Miranda was most sensitive between her breasts and on her inner thighs. Andy spent time caressing Miranda's scar and tat. She lavished in Miranda's intoxicating smell and taste, and when the time came could not get over the sight of Miranda's orgasm.

Their kisses almost drained their energy they were so intense. After Andrea's initial one their orgasms took time to build, and as they climbed the feeling grew stronger, and at the end they flew higher then road it out in each other's arms. Miranda was over whelmed by it all. The awards ceremony, the love-making. She was lying on top of Andréa with her face tucked into Andréa's shoulder when the tears came.

Andy ran her fingers through Miranda's beautiful silver hair and whispered, "I love you now, tomorrow and forever."

In each others arms the lovers fell into a deep sleep.

The flight back to New York was long and tiring. Hardly anyone had slept the night before. The ceremony, the drinking, and the adrenaline did not mix well for most. They all climbed off the plane with large sunglasses on. All except for Serena who laughed at everyone else. When the Runway crew departed the plane and made their way through customs and to baggage claim they ran right into a mob of paparazzi. Everyone wanted a picture of Miranda and the two awards. They pressed in tighter shouting out questions. No one had even thought about this happening, and Miranda was becoming agitated. Luckily Roy had been waiting for them and came to her rescue. He grabbed some security personnel and while they moved everyone back Roy grabbed Miranda and Andy and escorted them to the waiting car.

"Holy crap!" Andy exclaimed.

"Andréa. Language." Miranda chided.

Andy laughed. "After all that, all you can do is reprimand me for my language?" Miranda smiled. "Has this ever happened to you before?"

Miranda shook her head, "Never."

Andy smiled brightly, "Irv's going to be shitting his pants coming through this isn't he?"

Miranda nodded, and entwined her fingers with Andréa. She brought the hand up to her mouth and kissed Andréa's knuckles. "Yes, I believe so." Miranda smiled at Andréa.


	20. Alexandra

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

Back at work Miranda remembered the designer Andréa had found during New York Fashion Week. She pulled out the notes Andréa had taken on the artist. She called John into the office. "Get a hold of this person."

John looked at the paper and frowned. Yep this was going to be an easy job. Who did she think he was Andy Sachs? He had a difficult time finding her since the information on her did not pan out. It seems she had moved shortly after Fashion Week and had left no forwarding address. Working all morning and through the noon hour he finally was able to get a hold of her. Alexandra Mirs. John picked up some information while searching for her. He outlined everything he found handed it to Miranda and informed her the designer would be in the office at two thirty.

Miranda perused the information compiled by John. She smiled he might just work out here. Alexandra lost her parents at the age of eleven due to an automobile accident. One she had been in. She was raised by a Grandmother. She had dropped out of school, but while at school she won multiple awards in art. There were even a few of the pencil drawings she won awards for. She has had multiple address, never at any place more than three or four months. She has sold pieces at a few boutiques. Miranda frowned at this. "Coffee." Corinne was up and out before John could blink.

Two thirty on the dot Alexandra was in Miranda's office sitting in a chair across the desk from her. Sitting beside her chair a portfolio.

"You are a hard person to find." Miranda looked at the girl across from her.

She was wearing one of her own designs. Miranda could tell. The lines, the style, everything she remembered seeing in her tent at Fashion Week, although the material just would not do. It was cheap and did not flow right.

While Miranda sat studying the young designer Alexandra was studying the famous Editor for Runway.

"I see you have sold some of your pieces already." Miranda remarked. The girl nodded. Miranda ran her finger over her bottom lip. "I believe I told you not to sell to anyone."

"You told me not to market with anyone, besides a person needs to eat." Alexandra stated.

Miranda startled. The girl spoke her mind and did not back down. "I am very interested in your designs. Interested enough to market you in a Runway issue." The girl smiled. Miranda was intrigued with this person. "Do you have pieces made that can be photographed?" Miranda enquired.

"A few." Alexandra replied.

"I would like to see them." Miranda remarked. The girl placed her portfolio on the desk. Miranda was taken back. It was very old, worn, but well taken care of. She opened it and leafed through the pictures. "All these pieces you have ready to go?" Miranda asked.

"No." Alexandra shook her head.

"Have Nigel come here." Miranda called to Corinne.

Within minutes Nigel was at the office door. The scene in front of him made him rub his bald head. Now what did she have in mind?

Miranda looked up. "It is not that bad Nigel come in." The girl turned around. Nigel walked in keeping an eye on the girl in Miranda's office. "Alexandra stand up." Miranda instructed.

The girl looked up. "Why?"

Nigel cringed. "I would like my associate to see your work in real life." Miranda explained.

The girl looked at Miranda and then at her outfit. "How did you know I did this?" Nigel cringed again. Corinne came sailing into the office with Miranda's coffee.

Miranda smirked. "It is my lively hood to know things like this." Miranda stood up and went over to the girl. "Please, stand up." Miranda turned hearing a crash in the outer office. John had knocked over something on his desk when he heard Miranda say please. "The lines here and here." Miranda pointed to seams on the outfit. "Your style is edgy, distinctive, and youthful." Miranda caressed the hem.

"Like Stella?" Alexandra said excitedly.

Nigel arched his eyebrows. Miranda looked up and smiled. "Younger than Stella. Teenage. There is a big demand for that age group."

Alexandra was stunned, "You remember all that from the few minutes you were in my tent?"

Miranda smiled, "I remember things that impress me. What do you think Nigel?"

"So this is the designer that caught Six's eye." Miranda nodded. Nigel walked around Alexandra rubbing his chin. "Very interesting. Is there more?" Miranda motioned to her desk. He flipped through the pages. Nigel looked up and nodded.

Miranda turned to the girl. "Runway would like to help you market your line of clothing." The girl looked at Miranda then at Nigel. She of course knew Miranda and Runway. She had almost fainted the afternoon that Miranda had walked into her tent. Now she was standing in Miranda Priestly's office and she wants to market her clothing. Alexandra went over to sit down. She held her head in her hand. Miranda frowned.

Nigel went over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you O.K?"

"Yea just a little dizzy." Alexandra whispered. Things were spiraling through her head. Things she had only dreamed of. She wonder if she could trust herself now, was this all real?

Miranda walked to the door. "Water." Miranda handed the girl a glass of Pellagra. "Have you had lunch today?" The girl shook her head. Miranda went to the door. "Have a sandwich sent up along with some fruit. Thank you Nigel." Nigel left. Miranda closed the door. Miranda paced in front of the large window. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?" The girl shrugged. "Where are your personnel belongings?"

"Excuse me?" Alexandra enquired.

Miranda cringed. "Where is your … stuff?"

Alexandra shrugged, "At a friend's."

A knock came at the door. "Come in." Corinne held the sandwich in her hand. Miranda motioned to the girl and Corinne set it down. "Go ahead eat. Reserve a room at the hotel for the next week on my account. Call Roy. When Alexandra is finished take her down to Roy have them pick up her things and take her to the hotel."

"Yes Miranda." Corinne left and was on the phone before she sat down.

Miranda went and sat down behind her desk. She continued to watch the girl as she ate. "You will stay at the hotel. Make sure you eat. Roy will pick you up tomorrow nine sharp."

The girl looked up, "why are you doing this?"

Miranda studied the young girl, "You need a place to sleep and something to eat." "Corinne." Corinne ran into the office and motioned to Alexandra to follow her.

Alexandra grabbed her portfolio started to follow Corinne then turned. "Thank you."

Miranda nodded. Miranda stuck her head out the door. "Call my lawyer tell him I want to see him tomorrow eight thirty and get me coffee."

Corinne introduced Alexandra to Roy. "He will take good care of you."

Roy opened the back door for Alexandra. On the ride to the hotel Roy looked into the rear view mirror. He saw a very scared looking girl. "You can trust Miranda." She shot her eyes up. "Miranda does not do things like this for just anyone. She must have a lot of faith in you." The girl did not say anything. They pulled up in front of the Plaza Hotel.

Roy saw Alexandra's jaw drop. "Uhm … mister … I think we are at the wrong place."

"Nope, this is Miranda's favorite hotel." Roy climbed out of the car and opened the back door offering his hand. Alexandra tentatively climbed out of the car. She followed Roy into the hotel. He informed the desk of who the girl was. He also reminded them that she was a guest of Miranda's and to treat her accordingly.

Alexandra felt as if she had got caught up in a tornado and was no longer in the Big Apple. She could barely think let alone talk to Miranda in her office. Well except the one time Miranda pissed her off. How did the woman think she was going to eat if she did not sell her pieces? Now she was riding up the elevator with some idiot desk clerk at one of the most expensive hotels in the city as a guest of Miranda Priestly. The two walked down the hall and the desk clerk opened the door and motioned for Alexandra to step in. She made it two steps in the door way and stopped.

"Holy cow!" Alexandra shouted.

"Uhm … yes … well … the room service menu is here, you may order anytime day or night. The bedroom is off to your right and the bathroom to your left. Here is your keycard. Call the front desk if you have any questions or problems. Have a nice stay." He bowed, turned and left.

Alexandra could not believe her eyes. She walked through the room turning in circles unable to believe her luck. The first thing she did was order food, then she took a long hot shower. She felt like a million bucks. She grabbed her portfolio and took out the last few scraps of paper she had and started sketching.

The next morning John entered Miranda's office as scheduled. Miranda looked up from her magazines over her glasses and motioned for him to sit. "I have a difficult situation." John raised his eyebrows. "There is a young designer that I want to market. It is pretty much clear she is homeless. She is going to need a lawyer but obviously cannot afford one." John nodded. "I want you to be her lawyer. You do not have to worry about how you will get paid, and I do not want to know what is discussed between the two of you."

John raised an eyebrow, "She is that good?" Miranda nodded. "I will do it pro bono." Miranda arched an eyebrow. "When she becomes big and famous it will pay off."

Miranda smiled. "Thank you John."

"No thank you Miranda." John replied.

Just then Alexandra came walking through the door looking healthier and well rested. Miranda got up. "Alexandra this is John he is a lawyer. The two of you need to talk."

Miranda walked out of the office and closed the door. Miranda went up to Andréa's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Andy looked up and smiled brightly. "Hey sexy."

Miranda blushed, walked into the office and closed the door. She walked over to Andréa turned her chair and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

Andrea smiled sweetly, "Is John talking with Alexandra now?"

Miranda nodded and sat in the chair on the other side of Andréa's desk. "I really feel for her Andréa. She has it worse than I ever did. The hotel called to inform me how much food she had ordered. They were afraid there was more than one person staying in the room."

Andy looked up shocked. Miranda nodded.

Alexandra looked at John. "Why does Miranda want me to talk to a lawyer?"

"Because some very big things are going to happen to you in the next few months and you need someone to look out for your wellbeing." John stated.

"I can take care of myself." Alexandra challenged.

"You can write million dollar contracts? You can negotiate copyrights and ownership rights? Well I guess you do not need me." John got up to walk out.

"Wait." John turned around. Alexandra was wide-eyed, "Million dollar contracts?" John Nodded. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I am Miranda's personal lawyer." John replied.

Alexandra stuttered. "M-Miranda's lawyer? I cannot afford a lawyer." "

I am working pro-bono." John answered.

Alexandra was skeptical, "Why?"

John shrugged, "Because in a few months you are going to be the talk of the fashion world and then you will be able to afford me."

"How do you know that?" Alexandra challenged.

"Miranda told me so." John said matter of fact.

"And that is all you need?" Alexandra questioned.

John smiled. "I thought you knew who Miranda was."

"I do." Alexandra rolled her eyes.

John arched an eyebrow, "Then you know the answer to your question." Alexandra was quiet. "Look, Miranda does not just do this for everyone. She would never risk the reputation of Runway to market a mediocre designer. If you have to trust someone she is the one you want behind your back."

Alexandra nodded, "O.K. So how do we go about this?"

"I need to right up a contract for you and me. I will go over it with you bit by bit so you understand completely what you will be signing. Then you and I will negotiate a deal with Runway." John laid out the procedure.

"For what?" Alexandra questioned.

"For a portion of your capital and your partnership to last a certain number of years. Usually it starts for 5 years. Just so you know anyone who has been marketed from the start by Miranda has never left her." John watched the young girl.

Alexandra's mind was spinning, "I need to think about this."

John smiled. "Smart lady." He gave her his card, told her he would be in touch tomorrow at one then left.

Alexandra looked around, now what was she supposed to do? She spotted the laptop and went over to it. She googled Miranda and the lines she marketed. The lawyer was right. People stayed with her. Some had amazing stories.

Miranda stood in the doorway observing the new designer, "I hope you are not trying to steal Runway's secrets."

Alexandra jumped up. "N-No Miranda I-I would never do that."

Miranda smiled. "Did your conversation with John go well?" Alexandra nodded. Miranda went over and stood in front of the window and looked down at the entrance to the Ellis-Clarke building. "I want you to know I am not planning on taking advantage of your talent. I do want to use you to further Runways standing as the premier fashion magazine. John has been very faithful to me over the past years. You are lucky he wants to represent you. You know anything the two of you discuss is between the two of you. I also know he is very good at keeping client confidentiality."

Miranda turned around. "Now Roy is available to take you back to the hotel if you wish."

"About that. Thank you." Miranda nodded. Alexandra picked through her portfolio and pulled the pages she worked on the night before. "I would like you to look at these."

Miranda took the papers offered to her. "These are new, different, and freer. When did you do them?"

Alexandra shrugged, "Last night."

Miranda looked up surprised. "You did all of these last night?" Alexandra nodded. "My child you do have a lot in that brain of yours do you not?"

Alexandra shrugged. "You like them." Miranda nodded. "I have lots of ideas in my head."

"You should put them down, if they are anything like these you have a lot of work ahead of you." Alexandra hung her head. Miranda looked at the girl. "There is a problem." Alexandra nodded. "Tell me dear."

Alexandra hung her head, "It is too embarrassing."

Miranda took a deep breath. This child had a lot of pride. "You can trust me."

Alexandra looked up. "I do not have any more paper and I do not have any money to buy any more."

Miranda nodded. She picked up her phone and dialed. "Nigel, bring a few sketch books and pencils to my office."

Nigel walked into the office and Miranda motioned to Alexandra. Nigel laid 3 large sketch books, a large box of multi colored pencils, a box of sketch pencils, and erasers in front of Alexandra. She looked at the items in front of her. Her fingers glided over the boxes and pads. She had never used such high quality equipment before. Miranda watched as Alexandra caressed the items, she saw Alexandra shake and then a teardrop fell. Miranda and Nigel smiled.

Nigel left the office and Miranda put a hand on Alexandra's shoulder. "Would you like to go back to the hotel now?" Alexandra nodded. Miranda led her out of the office. "Corinne make sure Alexandra gets down stairs and to the car. Then bring me a coffee." Corinne jumped up and nodded.

That afternoon Alexandra sketched until her fingers were numb. She was on cloud nine there was so much going through her mind she could not put it down fast enough. She almost forgot to eat, that is until her stomach made a loud protest.

Miranda found Andrea in bed when she got home that night.

Andréa opened an eye when Miranda walked into the bed room. "Hey Babe, I thought I was going to have to call the police to come find you."

Miranda moaned as she rubbed her neck. "I am so tired." She walked into the bathroom took off her make-up then went to climb into bed.

"Turn over on your stomach Miranda." Andrea cooed.

Miranda sighed, "I hate to say this sweetheart but not tonight."

"Shhhh. Just turn over." Miranda sighed and did as Andréa requested. Andy straddled Miranda and began a labor of love, messaging every knot out of Miranda's back. At some time Miranda had fallen asleep. Andy smiled moved to Miranda's side, curled up next to her and lovingly place an arm around her and promptly fell asleep too.


	21. Bonnie's Will

**I do not own DWP I am just using the characters for inspiration.**

The beginning of October had everything back to normal. The girls were back home. Bonnie was close to being done with her required hospital therapy sessions. Miranda had made plans to accompany Bonnie to her next appointment with Chris. The end of the month was set for the wedding shoot. Wedding plans continued. The invitations and save the date cards and wording had been chosen and sent to the printers. Emily and Nigel had the audacious task of shifting through all of Alexandra's sketches and picking out the few they would showcase in Alexandra's first issue.

Wednesday found Bonnie and Miranda sitting across the desk from Chris.

"Well, how do you feel Bonnie?" Chris was smiling.

Bonnie was smiling, radiant, "I am doing well. Really well."

"You look it. I see you have gained the weight back you lost during chemotherapy. That is good. Your coloring is clear. You look happy. I would say you have done very well. I understand your therapy is going well and you have almost full movement in your leg. Dr. Craig is very pleased with your progress. The scars from the pins are nicely healed. From the looks of things I would say another month of your scheduled therapy and then you will be done. How do you feel about that?" Chris asked.

Bonnie looked at her. "You mean completely? No more medicine, no surgery, no therapy?"

Chris nodded. "You will always need to do home therapy to keep your leg flexible. You may have problems like anyone would who has had a broken bone other than that, yes you will be all done." Bonnie was quiet. "Do you have any questions?" Bonnie shook her head.

Chris turned to Miranda. "How about you Miranda?"

"I was wondering. Should not Bonnie stay here? Move permanently to New York? So she would be close to you and the Medical Center in case anything would come up? I do not trust the doctors in Scotland. You are the one who saved her life when they could not do anything."

Chris thought for a moment. "Well of course Bonnie would need to have regular checkups to make sure the cancer does not come back. I do not see why those could not be performed in Scotland and have them sent here for me to go over. But most certainly if she feels more comfortable she should stay here."

"Miranda I cannot stay here. I need to get back to Mother. I have been gone almost a year already." Bonnie announced.

Chris looked back and forth between the two women. She could feel there was something more going on here than just Bonnie's health and wellbeing. "How sick is your Mother? Is she too ill to travel? Would she be interested in moving to New York? She would be close to two of her children and her grandchildren."

"I-I don't know." Bonnie looked at Miranda then Chris. "She has never left our home town. I don't think she would want to."

Chris stood up. "It is something to think about. I want to do a scan on your leg before you start your therapy today O.K?" Bonnie nodded and Chris led her out the door. "If you want Miranda you are welcome to stay here until she is done."

Miranda took a deep breath, "Thank you Chris I believe I will."

Chris returned to the office and sat down behind her desk. "So do you want to tell me what is really going on?"

Miranda looked at her. "I do not want her to go back to Scotland….." Miranda had tears in her eyes. "I feel she has given up a lot to care for our Mother. So much could happen for her if she stayed here. Her life could be so much richer. There is a gentleman here. They enjoy each other's company. It is easy to tell."

"And she is choosing to go back?" Chris questioned.

Miranda nodded. "She is scared." Miranda rolled her eyes. "She is like me. Afraid to trust happiness."

Chris smiled and took a deep breath. "You already know as strong as she is you will not be able to make her stay if she does not want to. I wish I could help you Miranda. All I can say is make every day with her here count. Continue to encourage her to stay." Chris patted Miranda's hand. Miranda tried to smile and thanked Chris.


	22. Miranda the Love Maker

**I do not own DWP I have just used the characters for inspiration.**

**Emily and Serena are so cute.**

The studio was set for the wedding shoot. Anne was roaming around changing this adding that. The area was off set with silk and linen scarves hung from the ceiling. Anne wanted everything to flow easily. The models were in the process of getting their hair and makeup done. Nigel was in the closet with Emily. He was hovering around making sure everything was perfect with her. Miranda looked on pleased.

Nigel took Emily and stood her up, "beautiful just beautiful." He turned Emily around facing a door. "Now watch that door." Nigel whistled.

The door opened and Emily gasped. "OH MY GOD Nigel."

A white silk strapless dress with gold and white embroidered appliques appeared. The skirt was long flowing pieces of silk. The bust was accented with a crisscross strip of silk.

Nigel helped the crew slip the dress over Emily's head. He knew this would be the cover art.

If Serena did not propose to the girl after this nothing would get her to.

Oleg Cassini had designed it and Nigel knew the first time he saw it Emily would be perfect in it. The dress was so soft and felt so romantic. Emily could not help herself and she had to twirl in it.

Miranda laughed. Emily stopped. Miranda walked over to the group. She smoothed the top of the dress, tucked a piece of hair and her fingers ran over the necklace and earrings Emily was wearing.

Miranda looked at Nigel. "Winston Sunflower?" Nigel smiled and nodded. "Emily you make the outfit look good." Miranda turned and left.

Miranda watched while Anne shoot the wedding dresses. They were all so beautiful she could not wait to see hers, and to see Andréa in hers.

Anne flew by Miranda. "Perfect just perfect."

Miranda smiled. It was time for Emily and Nigel was helping her walk into the studio.

Anne turned toward Miranda. "Were do you find all these rare and exquisite looking models?"

Miranda laughed stunning everyone in the studio. "They are my former assistances."

Anne grinned. "You are always looking."

Once Emily was up on the platform and Anne started positioning her Miranda went to the side where Serena was working her magic. "Serena I need you out here."

Serena looked up, "be right there Miranda." Serena walked to Miranda, "what is it you want?"

"Look up there tell me what you think." Miranda smiled and pointed to where Emily was posing on the platform.

Serena looked at the platform and staggered.

Miranda reached out and caught the pregnant women. "Careful I do not want you to hurt yourself."

Serena did not take her eyes off Emily as Anne put her through her paces. "She … she … is"

Miranda smiled and winked at Nigel. She had never helped someone with a love before. It was kind of fun. Miranda laughed. When Miranda saw Anne was finished she went over and asked her to snap a few pictures of Serena and Emily together. Nigel had to lead Serena up onto the platform as she was still in a state of shock. Anne did her magic and posed the two. Emily smiled at Serena.

"You … are so … lovely … stunning." Serena stammered.

Anne was snapping pictures.

Serena grabbed Emily's hands. "You … Please Emily … please marry me."

Emily took in a deep breath and smiled brightly. "Well it is about bloody time." Emily embraced Serena and whispered in her ear. "Yes."

Serena closed her eyes and beamed. Anne grinned another set of unique and stunning pictures.

"That is a wrap." Anne announced.

Miranda walked over to Anne and had a short conversation with the photographer.

Anne smiled. "I would love to."

Miranda was glowing, "Nigel."

Nigel walked over to Miranda. "Yes."

"Anne is photographing the wedding." Miranda barely whispered.

Nigel smiled.

Miranda looked up and spotted Alexandra standing in the corner, her eyes open wide taking everything in. "Alexandra, come over here."

The girl jumped having been told by everyone that this was private and Miranda would fire her if she tried to sneak a peek. Alexandra slowly started to walk toward Miranda. "I-I am sor…"

Nigel grinned and walked over to Alexandra and put his arm around her shoulders. "She's not mad."

Alexandra looked at Nigel surprised. How did he know what she was thinking?

"What do you think?" Miranda inquired.

Alexandra shot her a look of fear and terror. Miranda just asked her a question. She looked around. "The dress is flawless on Emily. The gold embellishments brings out the highlights in her hair, the flecks of gold in her eyes, and warms her skin color. She has great shoulders for a strapless dress. The free-flowing skirt keeps her youthful look, and when she looks at Serena her and the dress they just smolder."

Miranda arched an eyebrow and looked at Nigel.

Nigel grinned. "A winner." He turned around and left.

Alexandra looked around. What was he talking about?

"How are your sketches going?" Miranda inquired.

"Very well." Alexandra shined.

Miranda placed a hand in the small of her back and led her out of the studio. "I will be gone for a week. You, Nigel and Emily will pick out a few of your pieces have them made and ready when I come back so we can do a shoot."

Alexandra nodded.

"Your legal papers arrived and they have been signed." Miranda informed the young girl.

Alexandra stopped and looked at Miranda. "I was to be with John for the negotiation!"

Miranda smiled. The girl was strong and passionate. "There was no negotiation we accepted your offer."

Alexandra stepped back. "Yo - You did?" she squeaked.

Miranda smirked and nodded. "Now go to your sketches I have things to finish before I leave."


	23. Talking Babies

**I do not own DWP I just use the characters for inspiration.**

**I can not help it I just love the twins!**

**Rated M for a little Mirandy time.**

The Sunday before Thanksgiving the family was getting ready to fly to Chicago to visit Andy's parents. The girls were running all over the house screaming and yelling.

Miranda was getting a migraine. "Girls, what has gotten into you? How many times do I have to tell you not to stomp around the house or yell?"

She had her head bent over the desk looking at the laptop screen rubbing her temples. Andy went over and started massaging Miranda's shoulders and neck. She bent down and kissed the top of Miranda's head.

"I swear Andréa if the rest of our children turn out like them you will have to admit me to an insane asylum." Miranda groaned.

Andy giggled. Miranda turned around to see a large beautiful smile. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Andrea glowed, "You're talking about our future kids."

Miranda frowned, "You sound like the subject has never been discussed before."

"I just didn't know … I hoped you really … I …" Andrea stammered.

Miranda pulled Andréa down into her lap, and kissed her lips. "I love you, and you need to trust what I tell you. Andréa I really want you to have children. In fact I am looking forward to seeing a little Andréa running around here. We have plenty of room here. Why should we not fill up those empty bedrooms on the third floor? The study can be turned into a bedroom and we have the guest room that Bonnie is in for nurseries."

Andy was crying, "You would want me to have more than one?"

Miranda grinned sweetly, "Sweetheart you can have five if you want. We have enough love for all of them."

"Woo wait a minute, Five! Uhm … no way …" Andrea was in shock.

Miranda started laughing so hard she was crying.

Just then the girls walked into the study. "We are all packed. Mommy what is so funny?"

Miranda looked at Andréa. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Andy just shook her head. "Bobbsey's we were talking about after we are married that Andréa would like to have a baby."

"Really?" the twins screamed.

Andy smiled and nodded. "Would that be O.K. with you two?"

"Would it? Yeaaa!" The twins were jumping up and down.

Miranda was laughing. She helped Andréa up off her lap and stood. "Now let us go see how well you packed."

That night in bed Miranda was running her fingers through Andréa's long brown silky locks.

Andrea cooed, "Miranda?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Miranda mused.

"I want to start right away." Andrea whispered.

Miranda laughed, "Start what Sweetheart?"

"Having a baby. I want to start as soon as we are married." Andrea rapidly replied.

It was quiet. Andy turned and sat up in bed. There were tears in Miranda's eyes.

Andrea looked concerned, "Miranda."

"I am so happy. I cannot wait." Miranda whispered.

Andy hugged Miranda, then wiped her tears.

Miranda laughed. "OH MY GOD … were going to be parents. Again."

Andy laughed. "Yes."

"So how do we go about this?" Miranda inquired.

Andy grinned. "Well, I have looked into this."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I do not doubt that."

Andy giggled. "Well, we need to pick out a fertility doctor. I will need a checkup and then we will need to pick out a donor. Then I get to have sex with a turkey baster."

Miranda arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Andy busted out laughing.

"I called Maxine the other day. She got pregnant the very first time. I asked about her fertility doctor. I figured they would have the best. I would like to make an appointment with her. I want to call her office tomorrow." Andrea was so excited.

Miranda smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea."

The next morning Andy called the doctor's office when she hung up she was sad.

Miranda walk into the kitchen and saw her. "Sweetheart, what is wrong?"

Andrea turned to Miranda tears in her eyes. "I can't get in until after the first of the year."

Miranda smiled and gathered Andréa into her arms. "Sweetheart that is O.K. We are not getting married until May. We have plenty of time."

Andy snuggled into Miranda's neck and sniffed. "I know I just … just wanted to get started on it all."

Miranda kissed Andrea near her eye then on her mouth, "I know, I am excited too. You will be pregnant in no time. I promise."

Andy smiled and looked at Miranda. "Because you are Miranda Priestley and you always get what you want?"

Miranda grinned, "I have you do I not?"

When the family got to baggage claim the girls spotted Richard and Anna first. They took off running. "Grandma, Grandpa!"

Richard knelt and grabbed both girls as they ran to him and picked them both up off the ground. Four little arms wrapped around his neck squealing.

"How are my little hellions?" Richard boomed.

Travelers in the airport all turned.

The girls threw their heads back giggling uncontrollably. "Grandpa, we are not hellions."

"Yea, but I still love ya." He replied as he kissed both girls on the cheek.

"We missed you Grandpa and Grandma." The girls chimed in unison.

Anna was stroking the girls back smiling.

Andy was grinning brightly, "So I see I have been replaced."

Anna turned and hugged her Daughter. "Well, you're the one who brought them into the family." Anna laughed.

Richard set the twins down and gathered his daughter into his arms. "Missed you too little girl."

He nodded to Miranda. "We are glad you all were able to make it out. Bonnie how are you doing. I see you have lost all your hardware."

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you. Yes all gone." She wiggled her leg.

The twins went to the house with their Grandparents while Miranda, Andy and Bonnie picked up their rental car and took the luggage to the hotel.

When they got to the house the twins came running out the front door. "Mommy, Mommy. We saw Andy's old bedroom, and they have swings out back. This place is so cool."

Miranda wrapped an arm around each girl. "My, my you have been busy. I hope you were good for Richard and Anna." The girls nodded.

Richard and Anne were standing at the front door. "They were angels Miranda." Came from Anna.

Miranda smiled, and held out a hand to Richard to shake. "Miranda don't you think we are more than a hand shake?"

Richard grabbed Miranda into a big bear hug. Miranda did not know what to do. The twins and Andy laughed.

"Richard let the poor lady go you are going to scare her away." Anna exclaimed.

That night they ate at Andy's house. The twins chatted none stop. They had the adults laughing all evening until Caroline stated. "Mommy and Andy are having a baby."

Richard choked on the coffee he was drinking, Anna gasped, and Bonnie just stared. Miranda and Andy looked at each other and smiled.

Miranda smirked, "Go ahead Andréa you should tell your parents."

Andy looked at her Mother and Father. "We are going to try or I should say I am going to try to get pregnant right after we get married. We want to have a baby right away. I have an appointment with the best fertility doctor in New York after the first of the year."

Richard had tears in his eyes. "My baby is going to be a Mommy?"

Andy smiled. "Yes, Daddy."

Cassidy spoke up. "Grandpa what are you talking about she already is a Mommy, to Caroline and I."

The adults stared at Cassidy then looked at each other. They all had tears in their eyes. Miranda took Andréa's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Andy looked at the girls smiling. "You guys consider me your Mom?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Of course, you are marring Mom, and you said you were marring us too, right?"

Andy nodded, "Well, yes."

"Then you are our Mother too." The girls nonchalantly replied.

Andy got up and went over to the twins and hugged them. "You two have made me so happy."

Miranda had her hand over her mouth tears were in her eyes. The twins were looking at Miranda worried.

Caroline got up and went to Miranda. "That's right isn't it Mommy?" Miranda nodded. "Then why are you crying?"

"I am so proud of you two." Miranda gathered Caroline in her arms. "You two are so grown up. Where did you learn to be such sensible young women?"

Cassidy started laughing, "That's silly Mommy, from you of course." The tears in Miranda's eyes fell.

Andy smiled at Miranda. Miranda hugged Caroline tighter.

Richard smiled at Anna. "Who wants ice cream?" Anna got up from her chair. Bonnie and Richard both got up and offered to help.

That night Miranda took Andrea right to bed and made passionate love to her that seemed to last for hours. She explored Andrea's body slowly, kissing from her neck down to her collarbone lingering to nibble. Andrea moaned. Miranda placed a soft kiss on Andrea's lips pulling at her bottom lip as she pulled away.

Miranda gazed into Andrea's dark brown eyes, "I love you so much."

Andrea smiled and whispered, "I love you too."

Miranda molded her hand to one of Andrea's full breast. Miranda loved the soft silky feel of them. Andrea watched as Miranda admired the full globe in her hand and smiled. Miranda licked than blew a warm breath on Andrea's hardened nipples.

Andrea gasped, "Miranda."

Miranda smiled at the woman laying in her arms. Miranda's fingers explored Andrea's hot wet curls that surrounded her sensitive clit.

Andrea arched, "Miranda. Please."

She tortured Andréa burning her up inside to out.

Andrea pleaded, "Please Miranda, finish it."

Miranda smiled she knew just what she needed to do to make Andrea cum. She slid three fingers inside Andrea's dripping core and stroked her until Andrea screamed and drenched Miranda's hand. Andréa had been fully drained falling deeply asleep in Miranda's arms.


	24. Thanksgiving in Chicago

**I do not own DWP I just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for some well needed Mirandy time.**

They spent the week exploring Chicago. They took the girls to the Field Museum and the Brookfield Zoo. They went shopping down Michigan Avenue.

They went into Mont Blanc at Miranda's request. She picked out a fountain pen for Andrea. When the clerk saw Miranda's name on the credit card Andy thought he was going to faint. All she could do was grin.

They went into La Perla and the girls immediately knew who was in their presence. Miranda walked around to all the showcased items, and it was not as good as she thought it should be, she pursed her lips. "Andréa we need to do an issue on how shops should not showcase their pieces."

They went to Prada where Miranda was ignored. How could anyone who worked for Prada not know Miranda?

"Andréa make sure you put in your article for Runway Miranda thought the place was obscene." Miranda glared at the girls.

As they walked out it finally dawned on them who Miranda was. Andy was laughing as they left.

Once out the door Miranda grabbed Andrea's arm and snickered. "That was fun."

Thanksgiving Day Andy's Brother his wife and Sister came home to meet Miranda and the girls.

Her sister Jenny hugged Andy tight and could not wait to see the ring. "OH MY GOD Andy it is beautiful."

Andy smiled. "Yea, I like it."

Jenny turned to Miranda and smiled. "I have to see yours too." Miranda held out her hand. "Oh wow Andy you did a good job."

Miranda smiled. "Yea, I like it." Andy giggled.

Jenny was so excited that Andy was getting married, "So when is the wedding? Where is it going to be? Have you picked out a dress yet?" Andy laughed.

Andy was laughing and smiling brightly, "God girl slow down. We will tell you all about it."

Andy's Brother was a bit more reserved about the whole thing.

Tom's wife just ignored him, "Don't worry about him Andy he will come around. Those two little girls will have him tied around their fingers before he knows it. Now sit and tell us about the wedding."

Andy and Miranda sat at the kitchen table as Andy relayed everything that had been planned so far. Her sister and sister-in-law oohed and ahed at everything.

Jana was in awe, "Central Park? Can you even get married in Central Park?"

Andy laughed and looked at Miranda, "If you are marring Miranda Priestly you can."

Jana's mouth hung open as she looked at Miranda than Andy.

Miranda just smiled through the whole thing.

"So tell us about the dresses!" Jenny begged.

Andy laughed. "No way Miranda and I will not know what the other one is wearing until the wedding, besides we haven't even seen them yet. Our first fitting isn't until December."

"So with you getting married in the park who will marry you?" Anna asked.

Andy looked stunned. She turned and looked at Miranda. "OH MY GOD, we have not even thought of that. Miranda what are we going to do?"

Miranda looked at Andréa confused. "Why Andréa I just thought my Brother Michael would do it."

Andy was puzzled. "Uhm how can he do that?"

Miranda laughed. "Did I not tell you Michael was a Priest? The church my family goes to. He is the Father."

Andy was speechless.

Jenny and Jana gasped. "Miranda Priestley's brother is a Catholic Priest?" They whispered in unison. Miranda nodded.

After they ate Jenna, Bonnie and Andy helped Anna clean up. Jana in the meantime sat with Miranda and chatted.

Bonnie leaned to Andy, "I wonder what they are talking about. I have never seen Miranda sit down with a virtual stranger and chit-chat."

Andy turned around and looked at the two women and smiled. "She really looks relaxed does she not?"

Anna came into the kitchen with the last of the dishes. "Miranda you have to see this."

Miranda looked at Anna with a raised eyebrow and stood up. Anna led her into the living room. Anna turned to Miranda and put her finger to her lips. "Shhhh."

What Miranda saw made her heart swell. Sitting on the couch was Richard at one end and Tom at the other. On Richards lap was Caroline asleep. In between Jim and Richard Cassidy was also asleep spread out in the open space between the two men head propped on Tom's lap. Tom had a protective arm wrapped around her. They were watching the football game. Miranda smiled and knew something had changed in her life.

Andy sneaked up behind the two women. "OH MY GOD that is so cute. Mom where is your camera. Miranda pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Here Andrea use this." The picture was recorded on Miranda's phone for her keeping. Andy handed the phone back to Miranda and kissed her on the cheek. Anna smiled she had never seen her daughter so happy.

The next day was the last day of the family's vacation.

When they got to the house late that morning Richard was beaming. "Have I got a surprise for you."

The girls were jumping up and down. "What is it Grandpa?"

"Come into the living room and see for yourself." Richard was grinning.

In the living room was a big white screen standing in front of the TV. On the other end of the room sat some kind of machine.

"What is it?" asked Caroline.

Andy laughed. "Daddy you got out the old movies!"

"Yep it is time to view the life of Andy." Richard exclaimed.

The girls looked at each other. "How?"

Miranda laughed. "Anna I hope you have plenty of popcorn, this is going to be an interesting afternoon. Girls we are going to the movies."

Andy groaned. The twins just rolled their eyes.

The movies started when Andy was a baby, showed all her dance recitals, softball games, and family holidays. The twins and Miranda were having the time of their life. Richard led the running commentary. Andy jumped in here and there to straighten out the commentary. The whole time Miranda and Andy sat hands entwined, by the end of the afternoon long cinema Andréa's was in Miranda's arms legs curled up underneath her with her head on Miranda's chest.

Cassidy turned to her Mother. "Do we have any movies of us?"

Miranda looked at the girls. "Your Father has videos. He took them a lot. When we had our divorce he insisted on keeping them. I left him so I could keep you with me. I guess I never thought of buying a camera after that. Your Father was always the one who filmed your life. I have still pictures but no videos of you. You father to this day videos all your piano recitals." Miranda smiled. "He even video taped your birth. I could have killed him for that."

The girls giggled. "Ewe."

"Has your Father never showed the videos to you?" Asked Andy. The girls shook their head. "You should ask him to watch them the next time you are with him."

That night Miranda and Andy were lying in each other's arms. Andy was giving Miranda a massage with kisses.

Andy tried to kiss Miranda on the lips but Miranda turned her head. "Please Andréa. I cannot do this now."

Andy looked up concerned. Miranda had never turned away from making love even if she was dead on her feet tired.

Andy smoothed the silver curl off Miranda's forehead and caressed her face. "Miranda? Talked to me babe. What is bothering you?"

Miranda frowned, "The girls seemed disappointed that I did not have any videos of them."

Andy did not say anything she just laid there waiting for Miranda to say more.

"Andréa what kind of a Mother am I?" Andy did not answer. "I did not think enough of them to keep their videos so they could see them. I never even thought about making videos after the divorce." Miranda's eyes were dark and dull, she was looking up to the ceiling attempting to stop the flow of tears.

"You let the girl's Father keep the videos so there would be no fight over custody. That is understandable. You did not need to make videos because their Father did. Miranda you are a great Mother. The girls adore you. Why do you doubt that?" Andrea caressed Miranda's face.

Miranda could not stop the tears and they fell. "I do not know. I have always been afraid of losing them. Their father thought I was crazy. I always wanted to make made sure they were happy and had a carefree life. I never wanted them to feel unloved and want to leave."

Andy wiped away the tears and held Miranda knowing this was another time she just need to let Miranda be. Miranda's past was hunting her.

Andy awoke before Miranda. She watched her love peacefully sleeping. She hoped Miranda had figured everything out last night and had come to terms with her fears.

Miranda's eyes fluttered open. "You are watching me sleep again."

Andy grinned. "Yes I haven't done this in a long time. You are so beautiful when you're asleep."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Please Andréa."

Andy lean in to kiss Miranda. Miranda smiled into the kiss, accepting it, deepening it, probing Andréa's lips with her tongue. Their tongues made love to each other. Andy's hand roamed down Miranda's neck, and between her breasts. She could feel Miranda trembling underneath her. After all these months and it still affected her. Andy lowered herself down and positioned her mouth over Miranda's harden nipple. Miranda took in a deep breath as she felt Andréa's warm breath. Andy cupped Miranda's breast with her hand, and covered the nipple with her lips sucking it into her moist warm mouth. Miranda shuddered feeling the warm moisture flow from her body. Andy lavished attention to both of Miranda's breasts turning her body to liquid. Andy lowered her body farther down stopping at Miranda's scar, caressing it, kissing it. Miranda was moaning. Andy lowered herself farther, spread Miranda's folds and lavished her tongue on Miranda's hard clit sending her into a body racking orgasm.

Andy's parents saw the family off at the airport. It was not as hard to say good-bye this time as everyone knew they would get together again.

Anna and Caroline though could not hold back the tears as they clung to each other. Richard had to pry Anna's hands from Caroline and Miranda ended up carrying the child onto the plane.

Miranda took a deep breath as the plane landed. It was good to be back home. Roy was waiting with Doug to pick them up.

Miranda was shocked, "Douglas? What are you doing here?"

"I just thought Roy would need some help." He replied blushing.

Andy was laughing, "Yea."

Roy picked up the luggage and Doug went over to Bonnie. "How are you doing?" Bonnie blushed. "Let me help you out to the car."

Andy bumped up to Miranda. "Someone has a boyfriend." Miranda just smirked.


	25. Invitations

**I do not own DWP I just borrowed the characters for the inspiration.**

Alexandra was showcasing the January issue and while Miranda was in Chicago she worked night and day. Every morning she brought more sketches to Nigel. Nigel rubbed his bald head and looked at them all. They were amazing and impossible to decide which ones to have put together. Nigel looked at the girl. Miranda finds them all.

Nigel took a deep breath. "We are going to try something here. Come around the desk." He motioned to Alexandra. He laid out some of the sketches. "Now I want you to look at these and I want you to point to the ones that really speak to you. Do not think about it. Pick with your heart."

Alexandra went down the rows and pointed to a few. They did this with all the sketches and ended up with ten.

Nigel then laid out those ten. "Now I want you to put them in order one through ten. Do not think use your heart." Alexandra went down the row moving pages back and forth.

Nigel smiled. "These are the five that will be made up and placed in the issue."

Alexandra stood in amazement. "How did you do that?"

Nigel shrugged, "Every designer has many ideas in their head, but the good ones, the real good ones, just know which of them will work. It comes from their heart. You have it."

Alexandra was shocked, "I do?"

Nigel nodded. "You never hesitated. Just picked them."

"Where do they get sewn?" Alexandra inquired.

"For now they will be sent to one of our established designers and once you are off and running you will have your own workers." Nigel simply stated.

Alexandra coughed. "I will have my own shop?" Her head was spinning.

Forgetting how young Alexandra was Nigel replied simply, "Of course."

"I would like to supervise my sketches being made." Alexandra insisted.

Nigel grinned, "No problem in fact you need to pick out the material and instruct on any special sewing techniques you want done on them. Let me get something's together and I will have Emily go with you."

Alexandra took a deep breath. "I cannot thank you enough Nigel."

Nigel laughed. "When the January issue comes out a super seller it will be us who will not be able to thank you enough."

Alexandra blushed, "You really think they are that good?"

Nigel rubbed his bald head as he studied the young girl, "If they weren't Miranda would not be helping you out. Second best does not go into Runway."

Alexandra thought about this. Miranda does not do second best, and she is helping me. A small smile sneaked across the girls face. She had surely died and gone to heaven. She would have to think of some way to thank Miranda.

Miranda was so glad to be back at work where she could control everything. Before she even exited the elevator she said only one word. "Nigel." Thank god there was hot coffee awaiting her in the inner lair. She sat and picked up the cup taking a large sip letting the hot liquid run down her throat. Nigel walked in the office and laid the December issue on the desk. Miranda looked up over her glasses as he slid The Book toward her.

Nigel sat in silence while Miranda perused the pages. "It is another winner Miranda. Emily's cover is just mesmerizing." Miranda was looking at the inner pages of the wedding shoot. The models were all soft and warm as snow fell around them. She did not know how Anne did it.

Nigel cleared his throat, "There is one thing I wanted to get your opinion on before I placed it in the issue." Miranda looked at him with an arched eyebrow. Nigel passed a picture over to Miranda. "I want to place a copy of this on the Editor's Page." It was a picture of Serena proposing to Emily.

Miranda was quiet for a few minutes as she contemplated what she would write for this. She ran the pen in her hand over her bottom lip and nodded. "Nice job."

Nigel let out the breath he was holding. Miranda was placing some sticky notes in the issue. When she was done she handed The Book back to Nigel.

"The dresses are ready for your first fitting." Nigel announced. Miranda looked up and smiled. "They should be here Friday. We can do you and Six anytime during the day. The girls should come here after school. I hope you do not mind but I took the liberty to have one made for your sister too." Miranda raised an eyebrow. "She can come by anytime during the day for a fitting."

Miranda nodded. "That's all."

Nigel gathered The Book stood up and left. Looking up he saw Miranda's reflection in the glass door and she was smiling brighter than he had ever seen. Finally Miranda was truly happy. Her life was full.

Once Nigel was out of the office Miranda called for John. "I want to speak with Emily and Serena." Miranda sent off a text to Andréa. "I love you now, tomorrow and forever. Thanks for this morning."

Emily and Serena walked into Miranda's office arms loaded with wedding plans. They sat down at the desk and took a couple of boxes off the pile and set them down on the desk.

Serena smiled, "your wedding save the date cards and invitations. We have a calligrapher to address them and the save the date cards will go out the end of the week. The invitations will go out the end of February."

Miranda eyed the two women sitting across from her, "Serena you are looking lovely." Serena blushed. "So have the two of you picked a date yet?"

"Yes the end of January. I will be as big as a cow but that's O.K." Serena tenderly rubbed her belly. Emily just rolled her eyes.

Miranda smiled imagining Andrea was the one sitting across from her rubbing her growing abdomen. "You have Nigel find you a wedding dress, you will be radiant. I assume Emily will be wearing the dress she showcased?" Miranda pushed a copy of the cover of the December issue toward the two girls. Serena took in a breath. Emily gasped.

"Can she really?" Serena quietly asked.

Miranda nodded.

Emily looked up. "Thank you Miranda."

Miranda smiled sweetly, "You are welcome."

Miranda lifted the tops off both boxes. She removed one save the date card and one invitation. She ran her fingers over the off white linen material with embossed vines and flowers running over it, and she was glowing. Serena and Emily smiled. Thank God Miranda had finally found her place and she was truly in love.

The save the date card simply stated:

Miranda Priestley

And

Andrea Lynn Sachs

Will wed in May 2015

Invitation to follow

Emily spoke up. "There will be a short note included stressing the importance of confidentiality."

Miranda nodded. She then looked at the invitation. It was the same material and design as the save the date card. At the top was a small white silk bow.

Once again it was simple and precious in the announcement it read:

Caroline and Cassidy Priestly

Wish your presence to

Celebrate the wedding

Of their Mother

Miranda Priestly

To

Andrea Lynn Sachs

Daughter of

Richard and Anna Sachs

On

May 22, 2015

At 6:00 PM

At

The Angel of the Waters Fountain

In

Central Park

"I will take these two home to show Andréa and the girls. We realized while at Andréa's parents that we had never discussed who would be marring us. My Brother Michael will do the honors. He is a Catholic Priest in Scotland." Miranda simply stated.

Emily and Serena sat in shock.

Serena spoke up. "You're Brother?"

Miranda nodded like it was no big deal. Miranda's phone vibrated on the table. "Just wait until tonight. I cannot wait to taste you again."

Miranda looked at it and smiled. "Yes. You heard me right."

Serena and Emily looked at each other and grinned.

Serena mouthed, "Andy."

Miranda spoke as she responded to the text, "We are going to have our first fitting of our gowns Friday. It will be your responsibility to make sure Andréa does not see my gown and vise versus. It is Andréa's wish."

Miranda texted, "You are not playing fare."

Serena smiled, "Yes Miranda. So all but a few things are set for the wedding. We just need to check up with the Wedding Planner once a week to make sure it is all on track."

Miranda looked up. "What all needs to be done?"

Emily spoke up. "You and Andy need to pick out a wedding cake. A first song to dance to, a song for Andy and her Dad to dance to, write your vows and decide where to go for your honeymoon."

Miranda nodded. "That's all."

When Miranda returned home that night she found Andréa, Bonnie and the girls in the living room watching a movie. She stood inside the door smiling. "I have a surprise for everyone."

The girls jumped up, "What is it Mommy?"

Miranda smiled walked into the room and sat next to Andréa. She laid the invitations on the coffee table.

The girls picked up one and Andréa the other. "Wow, Mommy these are pretty."

Miranda looked at Andréa and there were tears in her eyes. "It is beautiful Miranda."

Miranda kissed Andréa's cheek. "I have one more surprise. Friday our dresses will be here for our first fitting." She looked over at Bonnie. "Nigel had one made for you too." Bonnie was shocked. The girls were jumping up and down. Andy was smiling. "Girls you will come to Runway Friday after school for your fitting and Bonnie you can come at any time." Miranda looked at Andréa. "I never thought to ask Andréa would you like dresses made for your Mother, Sister, and Sister-in-law?"

Andy looked up at Miranda. "Really?"

Miranda smiled, "Of course Andréa they are family why not?"

Andy flung her arms around Miranda. "I would love that Miranda. Thank you."

Miranda wrapped her arms around her love and smirked, "Good, I already told Nigel to go ahead with it." Andy smiled. Miranda buried her nose into Andrea's hair inhaling deeply. Miranda whispered into Andrea's ear, "God you smell good."

That night when Miranda went to tuck the girls in she stopped at Bonnie's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Bonnie called out.

Miranda opened the door and there she was reading.

Miranda smiled. "May I come in?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded. Miranda sat in the chair next to her sister.

"What did you want to talk about Miranda?" Bonnie asked.

Miranda arched an eyebrow, "I am that obvious?"

Bonnie smiled. "We are sisters. You haven't changed that much from when we were growing up. What's bothering you Miranda?"

Miranda smiled. "Do you think Mother would want to come here for the wedding?"

Bonnie dropped her book, "You are kidding right Miranda? Of Course Mother will want to be at the wedding."

Miranda nodded. "Would she be O.K. to wear a dress I had made for her? Like the rest of the family?"

Bonnie smiled with relief, "I think she would love it." Miranda was trying hard to knock down the wall she had built up between herself and their Mother.

Miranda breathed a sigh of relief, "O.K. good. I will have Nigel get on it tomorrow."

"There is something else Miranda." Bonnie knew there was more on Miranda's mind.

Miranda looked at Bonnie. "What are your plans?"

Bonnie lowered her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Miranda sighed, "Please Bonnie like you said you have not changed that much from when we were growing up. You finish therapy in less than a month."

"Yes, well then I will be heading back home." Bonnie simply stated.

Miranda was frustrated, "Why?"

Bonnie tried to laugh. "Miranda how could you ask that? I need to get back to Mother, and I have been in your house, in your way for much longer than I should have."

"Bonnie! That is not true. I, the girls, Andrea have loved having you here, and what about Douglas?" Miranda hissed.

There were tears in Bonnie's eyes. She shook her head. "There is nothing with Doug. There can't be, and he knows that. I have to go take care of Mother."

Miranda was furious. "You do not have to go take care of Mother. Bonnie. You have a man. I can see it. You love him and he loves you. You have a future here. You are still young enough to have children."

Bonnie was sobbing. "No, don't. Please."

Miranda grabbed Bonnie. "You need to take it. Start a family. Live." Miranda could see too much of herself in her little sister. Afraid of being too happy, scared it would disappear.

"I can't." Bonnie was shaking her head.

"Why?" Miranda pulled Bonnie into a hug. After a few minutes Miranda tried again. "You need to take a chance. Do not be afraid. We can figure out something for Mother." Miranda pulled away from Bonnie. "You need to think it over." Miranda held Bonnie until the tears stopped. "You should get some sleep." Bonnie nodded, and Miranda left it at that.

Bonnie laid in bed in deep thought.


	26. A Honeymoon

**I do not own anything from DWP I just use the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for some much-needed Mirandy time**

The next day Miranda called for Nigel and Alexandra. Nigel came to the office but without Alexandra. Miranda looked up. "I believe I asked for two people."

Nigel sat down and smiled. "Your protégé insisted on supervising the cutting and sewing of her pieces. Remind you of anybody? She is very protective of her children."

Miranda arched an eyebrow. "She is at the shop?" Nigel nodded and hand over the stack of sketches. "These are all from her?" Nigel nodded. "How did you ever chose?"

"She did, picked them out no problem." Nigel grinned.

"She followed her heart?" Nigel nodded. Miranda smiled. "That's all."

That day after school the girls were waiting when Andy got home from work. "Andy we need help."

Andy looked at them concerned. "What's wrong?"

"We need help finding Mom a Christmas present."

Andy sighed a breath of relief, then thought for a few minutes. This was a puzzle, hell she had not even thought about what she was going to give her love. What do you give someone who can buy everything? "That is a perplexing problem. I have an idea. Saturday let's go to the street fair and look around. Your Mother loves art and she loves finding new talent. Maybe we will find something or get some inspiration."

The girls were smiling. "Andy that is a great idea!" The girls hugged her tight and ran upstairs in a deep discussion.

Andy smiled she loved the girls dearly but she could not wait for a child of her own.

That night Miranda got home very late. She found Andréa sitting up in bed working on her laptop.

"Still working on your article for December's issue? You better hurry up, it is due Friday."

Andy looked up, "Don't remind me."

Miranda laughed. While in the bathroom removing her makeup she talked with Andréa. "Did Serena or Emily get to you about the few things we need to finalize for the wedding?"

"Yes, I think I have the Song for my dance with my dad. I have a couple of songs for our first dance I want you to listen to."

Miranda came out of the bathroom in her grey robe. "O.K. Andréa where would you like to go for your honeymoon?"

Andy wiggled her eyebrows, "To bed … for a week … with you."

Miranda laughed. "I am serious Andréa."

"So am I." Miranda purred.

Miranda smiled as she removed her robe and slid into bed. Her fingers glided up over Andréa's calf, knee, and thigh. Miranda kissed Andrea's shoulder.

"I am busy Miranda." Andrea warned.

Miranda smiled and continued her onslaught. Her hand barely grazed Andréa's dark curls as it traced a circle around her belly button. Andréa gasped and totally forgot about the laptop. Miranda leaned in and kissed Andréa's belly button making love to it with her tongue. Andréa was running her fingers through the silky silver hair. "God Miranda."

Miranda lifted her head and smiled she moved the laptop off the bed then straddled Andrea lifting herself up to Andréa's lips. Miranda ran her tongue over her lips. She hovered over Andréa's mouth. "I love you Andréa Sachs."

"Kiss me Miranda."

Miranda smiled and started sliding her body closer to Andrea. "Not until you tell me where you want to go on our honeymoon."

Andréa took a deep breath as she felt Miranda's moister on her legs and warm breath on her lips. "Please Miranda kiss me."

Miranda got closer and ran her tongue over Andréa's lips. Miranda closed her eyes and purred. "God you taste good."

Andréa groaned. "Please Miranda kiss me."

"Tell me where." Miranda's warm breath burned Andréa's lips as she grinned on Andrea's legs.

Andréa was breathing rapidly. "Please Miranda."

"Tell me." Miranda's lips now are barely touching Andréa's.

"Switzerland."

Miranda pressed her lips to Andréa's and pressed her tongue inside. Andréa shuddered as she came.

Miranda smiled into Andréa's kiss. Miranda's hand slid down between Andréa's wet folds and over her hard clit. Andrea shuddered again cumming in Miranda's hand. Miranda slid three of her fingers inside and rubbed that special spot. Andréa screamed, cumming once again on Miranda's hand. Andréa's breathing was irregular, her heart beating fast. Miranda stroked her again and Andréa came one more time. Miranda slid her fingers out and Andréa gasped dropping her head onto Miranda's shoulder. Miranda gathered Andréa's into her arms, stroked her hair while guiding her down slowly off her high.

"God help me," Andrea exclaimed as the two women slid down under the covers and fell soundly asleep in each others arms.


	27. The Dresses

**I do not own anything from DWP I just borrow the charaters for inspiration.**

**All the dresses, shoes and jewelry I describe in this story, the previous story and in part three are real designs made by the people noted with them.**

_**abito da sposa = wedding dress**_

_**mio caro = my dear**_

_**vita = life**_

_**amore = love**_

_**quadri = diamonds**_

Friday morning was a whirl wind of activity. Everyone was on a high ,excited about trying on their dresses. The twins begged their Mother to let them off School so they could go to Runway first thing that morning.

"For the last time, NO. You will go to school and there will be no whining or you will not be trying on your dresses at all." Miranda almost hissed. The fact Miranda was just as excited she could not blame the girls. "Andrea and I will not be trying our dresses on until this after either."

"O.K. Mom." Cassidy hung her head.

"Do we get to see your dresses Mom, Andy?" Caroline asked.

"No, no one gets to see them until the wedding." Miranda replied.

"Uncle Nigel gets to see them!" The girls whined.

"Yes, well, he helped design them so he needs to see them."

"But Mom…"

Miranda glared at the girls. "Bobbseys."

"Sorry Mom."

Miranda looked at Bonnie. "Do you know what time you are coming to Runway?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Doug is bringing me after my therapy session." Miranda smiled.

"Bonnie has a boyfriend. Bonnie has a boyfriend." The girls started chanting.

"Out. Both of you. This is your last warning." Miranda announced. The girls up and ran for their life. Andy was laughing so hard she got the glare from Miranda.

Miranda and Andy rode into work together. Roy was waiting with the door open. "Big day ladies."

Andy grinned with her megawatt smile. "Yes."

Sitting in the back seat they held hands. Miranda played with Andréa's ring like she always did.

Andy wiggled her fingers. "Are you nervous?"

"No." Miranda replied.

"Then why are you playing with my ring?" Andrea teased.

"I am happy, excited. I cannot believe this is happening." Miranda looked up at Andrea with a tear in her eye. "I feel like I am in a dream." Andy smiled.

Miranda was the first one to put her dress on. She had no idea what it looked like as she trusted Nigel that it was the best. Serena and Emily was there to help and make sure everything went smoothly and that the two brides did not see anything they were not supposed to. Miranda walked into the studio and was shocked to see Anne there.

Serena walked over to Miranda. "We are photographing the whole process from start to finish."

Anne went over to give Miranda a hug. "I cannot wait to see you two beautiful women in wedding dresses."

Miranda smiled.

Nigel walked out with the dress in his hand. "Ready for this Miranda?" He smiled.

She nodded, but truth be told she was nervous as hell.

Anne was recording it all. Nigel unzipped the bag and removed the gown.

The four women gasped, and Miranda took a deep breath. "OH MY GOD, Nigel it is exquisite." Miranda touched the material, it was so soft it felt as if it would melt in her hands.

"Well, grazie Miranda."

Miranda looked up, "Valentino." She smiled sweetly.

"Ciao, my darling Miranda." He walked over and took Miranda's hand and kissed it. "I could not trust anyone else to design your abito da sposa ."

"You came out of retirement for me?" She held on to the designers hand and air kissed his cheeks.

"Of course." Valentino looked at her surprised. Only for you.

Miranda smiled. She looked at Nigel. "I do not know how you do it."

Nigel laughed. "All I have to say is it is for Miranda. No one can say no."

"Especially me." Valentino cooed.

Miranda went behind the screen with Emily and Serena as no one else was allowed in the studio. Emily and Serena were not taking any chance that anything would be leaked about the wedding. They helped slid the dress over Miranda's head. The gown fell down over Miranda's shoulders and draped her like a glove.

The dress was white silk with a long v back and came over the shoulders and crossed caressing her breasts. There were flowered Swarovski crystals embellishing the shoulders. At the waist was a large Swarovski crystal flower with leaves embellishment. The skirt flowed from the waist into a small train with the edge ruffled.

Emily and Serena gasped as they gazed at Miranda.

"Miranda, OH MY GOD, you have never looked more beautiful." Serena exclaimed.

Miranda stared at herself in the mirrors. The dress was indeed beautiful.

Emily pulled Jimmy Choo's out of a box. They were white satin with a peak-a-boo toe. The five-inch heels were encrusted with Swarovski crystals. Emily kneeled down to slip them on Miranda's feet.

Miranda had to laugh to herself because she was an old lady who felt like Cinderella.

She walked out from behind the screen and stood on the platform. Valentino rubbed his chin as he walked around her. Nigel had tears in his eyes she was so stunning. Even he did not think it would turn out this beautiful.

"Nigel do not start that." Serena gushed.

Miranda turned toward her long time friend and smiled brightly.

Everyone looked at Nigel and Emily giggled.

Valentine smiled. "Miranda mio caro what you do to my creations. How did you say it? You bring out the vita and amore in this dress. Now if you wish we can connect two separate sheer veils to the back of your shoulders."

Nigel picked up the box off the table next to him. He climbed the platform up next to Miranda. "There is one more piece we need to add."

He opened the box and pulled out a necklace and draped it around Miranda's neck clasping it in front.

"Magnificent Nigel," exclaimed Anne.

Serena and Emily just drew in a deep breath.

Miranda fingered the necklace.

Valentino nodded. "Winston, perfect addition."

Miranda turned to a mirror. The necklace laid across the front of her neck like a choker full of blue sapphire tear dropped gems with diamonds surround them.

"Turn around Miranda." Emily squeaked.

Miranda turned and saw in the side mirror the necklace drop down her back with three strands of diamonds. The middle strand had a large tear drop diamond hanging off the end. The two outside strands had smaller diamonds hanging off them.

"Nigel fingered the diamonds at the end of the strands. "The middle one represents Six. The smaller ones are the twins."

Miranda had tears in her eyes. "Nigel. It is perfect. Thank you." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

Valentino grinned, "See my beauty even has quadri in her eyes."

Nigel smiled up at her. "The sapphires are you. They make your eyes so deep and it goes with your ring."

Anne was enjoying this shoot.

Valentino made some very minor notes to adjust the gown and nodded to Emily and Serena to help Miranda out of it.

Next was Bonnie's turn.

Miranda stuck around to view her dress. "Douglas nice to see you again." She nodded toward the couple as they came into the studio.

While Bonnie was behind the screen with Emily and Serena Miranda went to talk with Anne.

Anne nodded. "Will do."

Miranda grinned watching Douglas standing nervously.

Bonnie walked out from behind the screen wearing a deep green long silk gown. The top was pleated draped over the left shoulder with a rope tie at the waist. A Vera special and yes Vera was there to note any alterations that would be needed. Doug stood opened mouth as he watched her ascend the platform.

Vera smiled she was pleased how the color brought out Bonnie's green eyes. "Beautiful." She mused.

Miranda turned to Douglas, "I agree don't you Douglas?"

"Uh - Uh yes. " He answered without even looking at Miranda.

Bonnie blushed.

Nigel picked up another box off the table and took it up to Bonnie. "Serena could you help me with these please?"

Nigel opened the box and removed a set of earrings. And with Emily placed them on Bonnie's ears. They were a small round emerald with a larger tear drop diamond hanging off it. Nigel also removed a bracelet from the box. He snapped it around Bonnie's upper right arm. A latticed diamond slave bracelet with emeralds placed at each cross-section.

"Turn around Bonnie." Miranda whispered.

As Bonnie turned tears came to her eyes. "It's, it's beautiful."

"You are beautiful." Announced Doug.

Bonnie smiled brightly. Anne took pictures as Vera looked the dress over. "Just a few adjustments and it will be perfect." Vera announced.

As Bonnie started to walk back behind the screen Anne stopped her. "I need a few more scenes, please."

She looked around. "I need a man for you. Sir please would you come up here?" She was motioning to Doug. Doug was dazed but walked up to the platform. Anne worked her magic and had the pair posed and was snapping away. "Beautiful, yes beautiful. Thank you both. I am finished.

Bonnie turned to go undress but Doug grabbed her and placed a kiss on her lips. Thank god Anne was watching and captured the event.

Miranda was pleased.

Andy did her fitting after lunch. Miranda was a nervous wreck pacing in her office in front of the window. She was driving her second assistant crazy asking for coffee every ten minutes. Corinne could not understand why everyone had to be at the fitting and no one to be around to calm the Dragon Lady.

When Andy first saw the dress her tears fell. She embraced Nigel. "It is so beautiful. Thank you Nigel."

Nigel patted her on the back, "You are welcome Six. Now dry those tears so we can get it on you."

Andy put on her megawatt smile and took the hanky offered to her by Nigel and dried her eyes.

Andy came from around the screen and received the same reaction that Miranda had. Emily was glaring at Serena because of all the attention she was giving Andy. Nigel was just astounded with how well the dresses were being reflected by the women.

Six's dress was a white silk halter with large sheer tie around her neck. The low V neck molded to her breasts with pleated silk. Small strands of Swarovski crystals wrapped around the top and bottom of the straps in front. The waist was supported by a large Swarovski crystal embellishment. The skirt flowed from Andy's waist into a small train with the edge ruffled. Her shoes were just like Miranda's.

Vera watched the girl walk out and up the platform. "Miranda was right she would have made the perfect model to showcase the wedding issue."

Nigel nodded.

Serena then explained to Andy on how she wanted to fix Andy's hair. "I am going to tie it up with curled strands hanging down around your face and neck. Weaved into your hair will be strands of diamonds."

Andy's eyes grew large. "Strands of diamonds?"

"Yes they will look wonderful in your thick brown hair." Serena cooed.

"Serena's right Six they will, just go with it and enjoy it don't fret." Nigel picked up the third box off the table and climbed the platform to Six.

As he opened the box Andy gasped. "Nigel."

From the box he lifted a simple necklace made of diamonds. As he placed it around Six's neck one large teardrop diamond rest between her breasts.

Andy nervously fingered it. "Nigel, this is too much."

Vera spoke up. "No it is ideal." She walked around the dress making notes for the alterations needed. "Now Andy if you decide to we can add a sheer veil combed into your hair. We can make it as long as you wish. Just have Nigel let me know."

Andy turned, looked into all the mirrors and shined. "I feel like a princess." She laughed.

After Andy was undressed and the gown put away Emily called Miranda to come and wait for the twins.

When Andy spotted Miranda she grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love my gown. It is so beautiful."

"I am sure it is you that makes the dress so beautiful." Miranda mused as she caressed her lovers face.

It was intimate the others turned away to give them privacy.

When the twins came in they stopped. Cassidy crossed her arms. "Why do you get to see us when we could not see you and Andy?"

"Cassidy!"

Cassidy lowered her eyes. "Sorry Mom."

Emily placed her arm around the small child, "come you are going to love your dresses."

The girls squealed behind the screen. "I love it! Mom have you seen them yet?"

"No Bobbseys." The girls pranced out from behind the screen and both Miranda and Andréa smiled brightly. "Bobbsey's! Oh Nigel you have made them look so grown up!"

"Miranda they are grown up." He replied.

"Gorgeous." Came from Anne.

The dresses were a short white silk with a large sheer tie over the left shoulder. There were two strands of Swarovski crystals around the middle with dotted crystal between them.

Nigel picked up the last box off the table and walked to the twins. As he opened the box both girls started to jump up and down. "

"Girls! Manners! If you ruin those dresses you will not be invited to the wedding." Miranda warned.

Nigel handed the headbands to Serena and she quickly tied up the girl's hair and placed the diamond headbands from the Winston Petal Collection. Then he placed slave bracelets on both girls right upper arm. The bracelet was designed just like Bonnie's except it was made from all diamonds.

Like the other designers Stella McCartney was there to assess any adjustments needed to the dresses. The twins beamed as Stella walked around them making notes.

Miranda stood wondering were the time went.

The day had been a winner. Miranda and Andy went home early with the girls.


	28. Christmas Presents

**I own nothing fro DWP I just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Just a short add on.**

Saturday morning the twins were up bright and early to go to the street fair to shop for Miranda's Christmas present. Miranda raised an eyebrow as the girls descended the back steps showered and dressed.

"We are just going to get out of your hair Babe so you can work on January's issue." Andrea winked at Miranda.

Miranda smiled and gave each of her girls a kiss. "Have fun."

The three girls walked up and down the booths but nothing jumped out at them.

The girls were getting more and more disappointed. "We are never going to find anything Andy." Whined Cassidy.

"We are not done yet. Just give it a chance." Frankly Andy was getting worried herself that nothing would catch their eyes.

Just then they walked by a cartoonist. Now they had passed many cartoonist along their way but there was something about this one. He was unique were the others all looked the same. Somehow this one was able to pull the soul out of a person and put it in the picture. The eyes showed emotion while the faces entertained you with silliness.

Cassidy stopped. "This is it."

"Seriously Cassidy?" Caroline laughed.

"Yes, look how good they look, and it would make Mom laugh. I think we should have all three of us in it." Cassidy said.

Caroline peered at the pictures posted. Some were of famous people. She thought long and hard.

"We can have it done. If you two find something else you like better you can save this for another time." Andy commented.

Caroline looked up at Andy. "Really we can do that?"

Andy shrugged. "Of course."

The three sat and posed while the artist went to work. People would pass and laugh, making the twins very nervous. Others would pass and smile. Finally the artist was done.

The girls jumped up and looked at the finished product. "Wow!" Exclaimed Cassidy

"Yea, wow." Mused Caroline.

Andy looked. "Cassidy this was a great idea. Your Mother is really going to like this."

Caroline was laughing too hard to respond. Their next stop was a shop that would mat and frame the caricature. They had the entire store laughing with the picture. Cassidy was proud of herself for picking out the artist. The framed art work would be ready for pickup in a week.

After picking out the mat and frame the three walked around looking at the framed art available. Andy stopped in front of a rather large painting.

"Wow that looks like Scotland." Cassidy exclaimed.

"Yea." Came Caroline. "It could be from Grandmas back yard with the swing and picnic table."

Andy nodded. She looked at the name of the artist but did not recognize it. She went to the counter and inquired about the artist. Back at the picture she could not take her eyes off of it. It was perfect.

"Come on Andy we're board looking around here." Cassidy grabbed for Andy's hand.

"One second girls I will be right back." Andy went to the counter and talked with the clerk. Walking back to the girls she announced. "O.K. girls how about we have lunch before going back to the townhome? You get to pick the place."

"Yea!" They shouted.


	29. Alexandra Gets Her Start

**I do not own anything in DWP I just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

Monday the Wedding Issue made it to the newsstands and everyone was amazed. Runway had never put out a wedding issue in December. Emily and Serena stopped at the newsstand in the Elias-Clarke building before going up the elevator.

Serena was so proud. "Isn't she beautiful?" She exclaimed to the gentleman behind the stand.

The man looked at her then looked at Runway's cover then at Emily.

As they walked through the turnstiles the security guards whistled at Emily. Emily tried to look annoyed but she was blushing too much.

Once off the elevator John informed Miranda Irv wanted to see her immediately.

Miranda went to her office smirking. "Tell him if he wants to see me he will have to come to my office I am busy." She sat and started to leaf through the December issue. "Where is my coffee?" The second assistant rushed into the office and sat the cup down.

Not long after, Irv walked into Miranda's office unannounced.

Miranda did not even look up. "Have a seat Irv. What can I do for you?"

"Did you have to put that picture in it?" Irv was red in the face.

"There are lot of pictures in the issue Irv. It is a fashion magazine. Which picture are you talking about?"

Irv slammed his hand on the desk, "I know dam well it is a fashion magazine! The picture of your ex-assistant and the makeup girl proposing to her! Isn't it bad enough you are flaunting your marriage to a girl without posting it in my magazine?"

Everyone in the outer office heard the exchange. Miranda was in full Dragon mode. "First of all those women have names. Second of all ousting gays from the fashion industry is idiotic. You are outnumbered in that area. Third that is a very beautiful picture and I am not flaunting my marriage. Lastly it is not your magazine or did you forget who won the Silver and Gold award just a few months ago? Now if you do not mind I am very busy." Miranda turned to her laptop. "I see the pre-orders are bigger than the pregnancy issue. You did not like that one either." Miranda purred. Irv turned, and stomped out of the office. Miranda turned her chair to look out the large window and smiled brightly. As she looked down she saw the front of Elias-Clarke once again become overrun with the press. Miranda was glowing in her element.

That afternoon the shoot for January was set. Miranda had not seen the finished product yet and was eager to get to the studio and see the models with the pieces on. Miranda walked into the studio and stood in the background watching as Alexandra fussed over the clothing. She saw Nigel go and whisper something to Alexandra. She stood back then nodded. The two of them backed off the platform and watched as the shoot continued. She saw the girl smiling. Miranda turned and left knowing Alexandra was in good hands.

Miranda and Andréa left Runway at the same time that night. They walked out of Elias-Clarke hand in hand. Miranda stopped to talk with the press. They congratulated her on winning the two awards. They remarked how this issue was just as popular as the pregnancy issue. They ask what made her think of doing a wedding issue in December. There were many questions and Miranda was glad to answer.

They asked if any of the gowns in the issue were her or Andréa's. Miranda smiled. "Now why would we do that before the wedding?"

Someone shouted out, "To tease us."

Miranda laughed, "Not a bad idea."

"So come on Miranda tell us when is the big date?" Another person shouted.

"Now, now I thought you wanted to talk about our new issue." Miranda purred.

"We thought Andréa would be on the cover again in her wedding dress."

Andy laughed, "if one of us should have been on the cover in a wedding dress it would have been Miranda. She makes a very stunning bride. Don't you think?"

There was mumbling among the crowd. "If Miranda is wearing a dress what will you be wearing Andréa?"

Andy showed her megawatt smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?" The two women walked away hand in hand and slid into the waiting car.

At Runway the next day Miranda was going over the proofs with Emily. "The shoot went well. Who decided on the models?"

"Alexandra." Emily replied. "She insisted on looking at the ones we had lined up and gave her approval, or dismissal."

Miranda looked up. "I agree with the ones you have circled. Have Alexandra come in." Emily nodded and left.

Not long after Alexandra walked into the office. "You wanted to see me Miranda?"

Miranda nodded and motioned for her to sit. "Are you happy with how your line is being presented?"

Alexandra just stared for a few seconds. "I … yes."

"I just saw the spread sheets for January. You should be very proud of yourself. I also watched the shoot yesterday. You are very passionate about your work."

Alexandra looked in surprise. "It has my name on it. I want it to be the best."

Miranda smiled. "I hope the hotel room is to your satisfaction, but you can not stay there forever."

Alexandra looked at Miranda scared. She knew the day would come when Miranda would kick her out.

"We need to find you an apartment. Something you can use as a studio." Miranda added.

"Wh - What?" Alexandra thought she was going to faint again and laid her head in her hand.

"Child what is it with you? Bring some water in!" Miranda got up and walked around the desk and put her hands on Alexandra's shoulders. Corinne came in with the water and stopped. Miranda was touching someone. Miranda whipped the glass out of Corinne's hand and sat it in front of Alexandra.

Alexandra took a sip. "Sorry Miranda. I am just a bit … it is all happening so fast."

Miranda went back to her chair. "I am going to say just one thing. Enjoy it. If you need anything just ask me."

Alexandra was silently crying. "I want you to know I really appreciate this and I promise to work hard and make you proud of me."

Now Miranda was at risk of crying. "Make yourself proud and you will know you have done a good job. Now go to the hotel. Relax a bit. Take a spa day to celebrate. I will have Emily start to find you a place."

Alexandra looked up. "Seriously a spa day?"

Miranda smiled and nodded. "That's all."


	30. Miranda's Mistake

That night Andy made it home before Miranda. After dinner with the girls she went to the study to work on her next article. The girls went to do their homework and then Andy promised them a movie.

When Miranda finally made it home she heard the TV on in the living room and expected to see the girls lying all over Andréa engrossed in the newest DVD out. Instead it was just the girls eating popcorn out of the same bowl. They managed to pull out hands full of the popcorn without bumping into each other.

"Bobbseys where is Andréa?"

Without missing a beat Cassidy replied without looking up. "I don't know."

Miranda shook her head. She went up the steps and was going to go into the study when she heard Andrea talking. Miranda thought who could be here?

"Yes, Mom it is beautiful you are going to love it."

"You have already had it on, fitted? I wish I could have been there. I had dreamed of the day you put on your wedding dress." "

I know I'm sorry, I would have liked you there too … It's just Miranda was so excited about having our dresses made and I did not know about the fitting until last Monday and I figured it was too late for you to get out here. I'm sorry. I promise to have you and Daddy here with the final fitting."

Anna was silent.

"Wait 'til you see the girls they are so cute in their dresses. Well that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. Miranda has offered to have dresses made for you, Jenny and Jana. I did not think of it at the time but Tom and Daddy will need a tux. We will have them made too."

"I do not believe that is necessary. We are able to buy our own dresses."

"But Mom. It's not a problem. I know it's hard to deal with at first … but it will make Miranda so happy."

"Andy is it that important to be so … so high ended for this wedding?"

"It's not just any wedding Mom. It's my wedding. I am marrying Miranda and she just happens to have the ability to this. Please Mom do it for me."

"I don't know Andy."

"Think about it. Jenny and Jana will love it. O.K?" there was a long pause.

Miranda cringed. She did not even think about inviting Anna for the fittings she was so excited about the dresses being ready. She was not use to these Mother – Daughter bonding moments for weddings. She would need to do something to correct it. The last thing she wanted was to cause a split between Andréa and her Mother. She wanted Andréa to be happy and enjoy her wedding.

"Andréa?" Miranda walked into the study. "Oh I am sorry Sweetheart I did not know you were on the phone."

"Just a sec Mom. I am talking to Mom about the dresses."

Miranda smiled. "Ask her if they would like to come to New York for Christmas. I know the girls miss them." Miranda leaned down and kissed Andréa on the cheek. "I love you now, tomorrow and forever Andréa." Miranda walked out.

"I love you too!" Andréa shouted. Anna heard the exchange. She teared up hearing the sentiment between Andy and Miranda. She was so happy her Daughter had found someone to love her so deeply. "Mom?"

"I heard, your Father and I would love to come to New York, and about the dresses O.K."

"Really Mom? Oh thank you. You will see you will love them. Tell Daddy I love him, and Mom? I miss you."

"I miss you too Baby Good-Bye."

"Bye Mom."

Miranda went into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed head in her hands. How could she have been so insensitive? She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed. "Hello Mother."

"Miriam?"

"Yes Mother it is I."

"Oh no is there something wrong with Bonnie?"

"No, no Mother Bonnie is fine. I called to see if maybe you would like to come to New York for Christmas, the girls miss you, they ask all the time when they will get to see you again … I miss you too Mother."

"Oh I do not know Miriam I have never flown before I would not know what to do."

"I can arrange everything … someone will be with you the whole time. You will have nothing to worry about."

"But the money it will cost so much."

"Mother I know it is hard for you to grasp this but you do not have to worry about the money I have enough."

"But you should be saving it or spending it on yourself or the girls not me."

Miranda smiled. "Mother I have enough … it will be a surprise for Bonnie and the girls … There is one other thing … my wedding … I would like you to be there."

Miranda could hear Sarah sniffling on the other end. "Miriam I would love to be at your wedding. Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I will make sure everything is arranged for you. Mother … thank you it means a lot to me." Miranda hung up tears in her eyes. She placed her head in her free hand and sobbed. She looked at her phone again and dialed another number.

"Michael?"

"Miranda?"

Miranda laughed. "Yes it is me."

"Well there Sister what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"I want to ask you a question."

"Go ahead name it."

"Would you marry Andréa and me? It would mean the world to me."

"Miranda." Michael choked. "It would be an honor to. Thank you for asking."

Miranda smiled and wiped her tears. "Thank you … you do not realize what all of this means to me … my family all together … something I have dreamed about since the day I left."

"Miranda."

"I know Michael … I know I could have made this happen before … I just could not … but now … with Andréa … it has all come together … everything I have missed … I need to have it for her … for my children and for Andréa's children … for me. Mother will be coming to the wedding and she is coming for Christmas too, you are welcome also."

"Miranda I wish I could come for Christmas but I cannot leave my congregation at that time of the year."

Miranda smiled. "I figured you would say that. How did we grow up in the same place and turn out so different?"

"Miranda, let us not visit the past it is too difficult. Let us just rejoice in the future."

"I know it was different for you and Bonnie, and I have come to terms with that. I have healed. I have grown." Miranda sighed.

"Miranda is there something wrong? Something you need to talk about?"

"No I am O.K. Just a bit emotional."

"I love you Miranda, be happy."

"I love you too Michael. Bye." Miranda hung up her phone went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She undressed looked into the mirror and closed her eyes. She stepped into the shower and stood under the hot water letting it erase all her tensions away.

Miranda did not hear the bathroom door open or the person walk in. She jerked when Andréa opened the shower door.

"Hello there sexy." Andréa was smiling brightly wiggling her eyebrows. Andréa stepped into the shower. "Do you know how sexy you look with water dripping off your skin?" Andréa's hands were on Miranda's slippery body. On her shoulders skimming down her arms and landing on top of her hands. Andréa pressed close to Miranda's back. Miranda could feel Andréa's hardened nipples pressed against her. She could feel the warm fluid run down her legs and it was not the shower water.

Andy kissed Miranda's neck and back. Miranda moaned. Andy glided her hands back up Miranda's arms, over her shoulders, down her back and around to her breasts cupping them. Miranda bent her forehead against the wall, she was burning up inside. Andy rolled the hard nipples between her fingers while sucking on the tender spot behind Miranda's ear. Miranda was shifting on her feet, knees were weak. Andy knew Miranda was close. Andy wrapped one arm around Miranda's waist holding her, the other dipped down into Miranda's hot folds and over her rock hard clit. Miranda's head flew back and she screamed as she came.

Andy kissed her. "It is O.K. babe I have you."

Andy slid her fingers into Miranda's hot core and Miranda came again, her knees giving out. Andy pressed up to her holding her against the wall.

"You are so beautiful and you're all mine. I love you."

Andrea held her close, and Miranda let her tears fall.

In bed Andy curled up against Miranda's warm body and Miranda ran her fingers through Andréa's hair. "I heard you talking to your Mother tonight Andréa. I want to apologize for not thinking about her when you had your fitting for your dress."

"It's O.K. Miranda I understand."

"Yes but did she?"

"I think so."

"We must make sure she is here for your next fitting. I will let Nigel know so we can have her flown out here." Andréa looked up at Miranda and smiled.

That weekend the girls were at their Fathers so Andy went to the frame shop and picked up the caricature the girls bought for Miranda for Christmas. She also arranged for the painting to be delivered the day before Christmas Eve.


	31. The Grandparents Arrive

**I do not own anything from DWP I just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

The Monday before Christmas Andy's parents and Miranda's Mother was scheduled to arrive. Trying to get the girls off to school that morning was next to impossible.

"Why can't we take the day off so we can be here when our Grandparents arrive?" Demanded Cassidy.

Caroline cried all the way to school in the car.

Miranda had had it with them. "Thank god you will be in school all day because you are trying my patience."

Miranda went to work just to get away from the house. She had arranged for two of the three bedrooms on the third floor to be opened up. Bonnie was going to move up to the third floor so her Mother could have the second floor room. Andy's parents arrived that morning. As before Andy and Roy were waiting for them by the luggage carousel.

Andy hugged her parents tight. "I am so glad you guys are here. The girls can't wait to see you two. They drove Miranda nuts this morning trying to get out of going to school."

Richard laughed, "Those two are sure a handful. I do not know how Miranda has done it all these years by herself."

Andy smiled. "She is a miracle worker."

Anna patted Andy's hand on the ride to the townhome. "I enjoyed Runways wedding issue. The dresses were all so beautiful."

"Speaking of dresses I am supposed to let you know that Channel will be doing all three of your dresses. The store in Chicago will get in touch with you after the first of the year to make an appointment for measurements. They will do all the fittings in Chicago and then deliver the dresses to Runway so you will not have to worry about them." Andy was grinning from ear to ear.

Anna smiled. "That is very considerate of Miranda. Jenny and Jana cannot wait they are very excited."

"Can you believe I am getting married Mom?" Andy was beaming.

Anna caressed her baby's face. "Yes dear, and you are very lucky to have found someone so devoted to you."

Later that afternoon Miranda's Mother arrived. Miranda was nervous.

Roy patted Miranda's arm. "It will be all right Miranda." He laughed to himself. These two women were more alike than anyone realized.

Miranda tried to smile. They had arranged for Sarah to be picked up at the gate with a wheelchair. Miranda spotted Sarah as soon as she came through the door.

Miranda walked over to her Mother, she bent down and gave Sarah a hug. "It is good to see you Mother. I hope you had a good flight."

Sarah was beaming. She turned around in her chair and spoke to the attendant. "This is my Daughter, Miranda Priestley, Editor in Chief of Runway magazine."

"Mother." Miranda was glad she had her sunglasses on.

Sarah beamed, "isn't she beautiful?"

The attendant nodded. "Ms. Priestley I love Runway, I read it all the time. I enjoy your editorials. Especially the one you wrote for Stella McCartney's second issue. It was so insightful."

Miranda listened as they took her Mother outside to get into the car. Before Miranda slid into the car she looked at the girl over her large sunglasses. "Come to Runway after the holidays if you are interested in a job there. Tell them I sent you."

Then she closed the door. The girl stood in a state of shock. Miranda Priestley just spoke to her.

Roy stuck his head in the car, "all ready?"

"Roy give her my card and a nice tip." Miranda handed her personal business card over to Roy.

Roy gave the poor girl Miranda's card and a sizable tip then helped her back onto the sidewalk so she would not get run over. The girl was still standing there as the car pulled away.

Miranda and Sarah made it to the townhome just after the girls made it home from school. There was very little conversation in the car on the way. Sarah informed Miranda that the headstone she had made for her twin sister had been placed. Miranda nodded. She had a difficult time with small talk with her Mother.

"How was your plane ride?" She finally asked.

Sarah sounded excited. "It was O.K. bumpy at times but I was able to sleep some. It was nice the seats laid all the way down for that."

"The girls are very excited to see you again. I had a hard time getting them off to school this morning." Miranda frowned.

"Oh Miranda I cannot wait to hug them again. I am so proud of the way you raised them. They are very loving, smart little girls." Sarah was just beaming.

Miranda turned to look out the window as tears were threatening to fall. She did not know how to handle this.

Sarah patted Miranda's hand. "Thank you Miranda."

Miranda did not know what to say. "For what?" She whispered.

"For coming back. For giving this old lady a second chance." Miranda nodded. Thankfully the car pulled up to the townhome.

Sarah looked out the window, "This is your home?"

Miranda looked at the house, her home, "Yes Mother."

"It is beautiful. I still cannot believe how successful you have become. I am very proud of you."

Miranda just nodded. Before Roy could get the Back door open the girls had run out of the house and were pulling on the door handle. "Grandma!"

Sarah laughed as the girls pushed their way into the back of the car to give her a hug.

"Girls let your poor Grandmother breathe." Miranda exclaimed.

"Sorry Grandma." They said in unison.

Sarah was laughing, "That is O.K. girls a person can never have too much love."

The girls climbed out of the car as Roy helped Sarah out and up to the door. Andy was standing in the door way and gave Sarah a big hug as she came in.

As Andy hung up Sarah and Miranda's coats Roy brought in the luggage. "Where should I put these Miranda?"

"Sit them there Roy the girls will take them up to my Mother's room later." Roy bowed and started out of the house.

"Roy." Miranda called and handed him an envelope. "I know you are off the rest of the week. I do not know what I will do without you but enjoy your time off."

"Thank you Miranda." Roy smiled.

In the car Roy opened the envelope and a check fell out, he took one look at it and almost passed out. He read the short note.

Thank you for your years of hard work.

And friendship.

Especially this year.

Your trust is invaluable.

Miranda

Bonnie was waiting inside and once her Mother had her coat off she gave her a hug and kiss. "It is so good to have you here Mother. Come with me and meet Andy's parents. You are going to love them."

Andrea turned her attention to Miranda who just stood in the foyer, "Baby, are you O.K?"

Miranda wiped at her eyes, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Andrea pulled Miranda into her warm embrace and kissed her lips. Andrea moved her mouth over to Miranda's ear, "You can do this. Just remember how much I love you."

Miranda nodded, "I love you too."

Once in the living room Bonnie introduced her Mother to Richard and Anna. Richard got up and offered his chair helping Sarah to it. He then went and sat by Anna on the couch.

Andy looked in through the doorway and laughed. "Miranda we are going to need to get more furniture."

Miranda stared. "I never thought whether there would be enough places to sit." She frowned.

Andy leaned in and gave Miranda a kiss on the cheek. "It is O.K the girls and I can sit on the floor. You have been so busy when did you have a chance to count chairs in your house? Miranda don't worry everything is going to be fine."

Miranda looked at Andréa's smile, she was so happy, it instantly calmed her. "You are so good for me."

Andy snickered. "I know."

Then she bounded into the room and planted herself on the floor in between her Father's legs, lying her head against his knee. Richard automatically rubbed her head. Miranda smiled stepped inside and asked everyone what they would like to drink.

After getting everyone settled Miranda and Andréa were exhausted and just fell into bed.

"I did not realize entertaining could be so draining!"

Miranda rolled over and placed an arm around her love laughing. "And it is not even Christmas Day."

"Uggg." Andy threw a pillow over her face. "Kill me now."

Getting the girls to school the next day was next to impossible. They were to go to their Fathers that night after school and stay for Christmas Eve. They whined the whole time during breakfast and in the car. Miranda was glad when she was finally able to push them out the car door after planting kisses on their cheeks. Andréa had decide to work from the house that day incase their visitors needed anything. This proved unnecessary as Doug came over early and stayed all day. Bonnie was anxious about introducing him to her Mother. It was nice having Andy's parents there. Needless to say Doug charmed Sarah quickly.

Miranda had returned home late that night since Runway would be off until the next Monday. Andréa was waiting up for her. "Just thought you would leave me to the sharks all day long?" Andy was smiling.

Miranda looked at her scared. "No … very funny."

Andy giggled. "You know you owe me big time right?"

Miranda sashayed over to the bed bent down and kissed Andréa long and deep.

"Good god woman, first I am eaten by sharks and now the Dragon has sucked my soul out."

"Was it all that bad?" Miranda looked worried again.

"No, silly." Andy was trying to pull Miranda into bed. "Everyone was fine. Doug was here all day."

Miranda arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, he charmed your Mother in short order." Andrea was laughing.

Miranda giggled as she fell on top of Andréa. Miranda kissed her love again and purred. She snuggled into Andy's neck and whispered, "Have I told you I loved you yet today?"

Andy giggled. "Just the five or six times you texted me today."

"What can I say I missed you at work." Miranda sighed.

Andy laughed again. "You hardly ever see me at work."

"I know but just knowing you are a short elevator ride away is comforting." Miranda snuggled into her love.

Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda. "God you feel good right here never leave O.K?"

"I promise." Miranda sleepily replied.

Miranda did not realize it but she had fallen asleep there in Andréa's arms. It was the first time she had ever fallen asleep with her makeup on. She woke up sometime in the middle of the night trying to figure out where she was. When she looked at the clock she just groaned. She quietly got up, luckily Andy did not awake. She went into the bathroom and did her nightly routine even if it was four in the morning.

When Miranda crawled back into bed Andréa moaned and flung her arm and leg over her love. Miranda sighed, kissed Andréa's shoulder, and fell back to sleep.

Miranda felt the softest of feathers floating over her face and chest, she fought to try and waken.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up everyone is going to be starving by the time we get down stairs."

When Miranda finally managed to open her eyes large brown pools were staring at her, she smiled. "I have died and gone to heaven."

"Oh no you don't you do not get out of this again today." Andrea chided.

Miranda laughed. Andy kissed Miranda soft, warm, and inviting.

"Mmmm can we just stay in bed today?" Miranda purred.

Andy was nibbling Miranda's neck and ear lobe. "Nope."

"You are going to be the death of me." Andréa laughed jumped out of bed and ran naked into the bathroom.

Christmas Eve day was spent chatting and getting to know everyone before the rampage of the girls returned the next morning. Andy and her Mother insisted on cooking all day. Miranda could not believe all the food in the house.

Midafternoon Miranda had disappeared. Andy left the in-laws and Doug in the living room as she went in search of her. She found her in the study curled up in the chair gazing out the window.

Andy held out a glass of wine. "A glass of wine for your thoughts."

Miranda smiled and accepted the glass, she took a sip, closed her eyes and let it slid down her throat.

"God that is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen."

Miranda opened her eyes and smiled. "Nigel said the same thing once. He said if a gay could change that would have done it for him."

Andy arched an eyebrow. "Do I need to worry?"

Miranda just smiled. "He is after John."

Andréa almost choked on her wine.

"What are you doing up here?" Andrea softly asked as she stroked Miranda's arm.

Miranda sighed, "Sorry I had to get away for a while."

Andréa smiled. "You miss being at work."

Miranda was quiet. "Not really … I miss having the house to us."

Andréa sat and snuggled up to Miranda. "Already?"

Miranda smiled and nodded.

They sat for a while until they heard footsteps coming up the steps. "Caught. I found them." Doug yelled down the steps.

"Douglas you are as bad as the girls." Miranda cringed.

Doug smiled. "You can run but you cannot hide from the in-laws."

Both women moaned and rolled their eyes.

Doug laughed. "Nope Dragon Ladies does not work on me either."

Miranda glared at Andra. "See what you have done to me."

Andy started laughing hysterically. "I have taken your powers away."

Doug grinned. "Your Mothers have dinner ready."

The women stared. "You heard me. Now hurry up before it gets cold." Doug commanded.

Doug led the way down the steps and into the dining room. Miranda stared.

"All your favorites Miri … Miranda." Sarah smiled.

Miranda sniffed, "stovies." She looked around, "oatcakes." She took another sniff, "apple frushie?" Sarah smiled. "Is there whiskey cream?" Miranda asked.

Sarah laughed. "Yes."

Miranda closed her eyes. "I believe I am in heaven."

Andy stared at Miranda. What in the world were stovies?

"Sit, sit eat." Encouraged Sarah.

Miranda looked at Bonnie. "Did you help with this?" Bonnie nodded and smiled.

Andy leaned over to Miranda. "What are we eating?"

Miranda laughed. "Try it there is nothing bad in it. Is there Mother?" Sarah smiled and shook her head. Miranda handed her what looked like some kind of bread. "Pull pieces off and dip it in the broth."

Andy tentatively tasted the stew sitting in front of her. Andy closed her eyes and moaned. "OH MY GOD this is awesome."

Miranda giggled as she placed a spoonful in her mouth. Miranda could not remember the last time she had eaten so much. "Mother, thank you that was delicious."

"You're welcome baby." Sarah smiled lovingly at her eldest Daughter.

**Stovies = Scotish potato stew**

**Oatcakes = Scotish flat bread**

**apple frushie = apple tart**


	32. Christmas Surprises

**I do not own DWP I just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

The next morning Miranda knew they would have to get up early because the girls would make their Father bring them home as soon as they got up. "Andréa you need to get up Sweetheart. Our children will be stomping into the house before we know it."

"Your children." Andrea grinned.

Miranda laughed. "Oh no, you cannot back out now."

Miranda got up and went to take a shower giving Andréa a few more minutes to doze. The two women made it down stairs just in time to head off the hellions so they would not wake everyone else.

"But Mommy we want to open our presents!" The girls moaned in unison.

"Girls if you do not stop it this instant you will not be opening any presents. You have guest and they need their sleep." Miranda was ready to send them back to their Fathers.

"Who needs beauty sleep? Not I." Roared Richard.

The girls ran to their Grandfather laughing. Richard gave them both big bear hugs.

He walked over to Andy and gave her a hug and kiss. "Merry Christmas Baby Girl."

Andy leaned into her Father relishing in his sent, "Merry Christmas Daddy."

He then walked over to Miranda gave her a hug and a tiny kiss. "Merry Christmas Daughter-in-law."

Miranda blushed, "Merry Christmas Richard." What the hell was she to do with all this hugging?

The twins were jumping up and down. "Is anyone else awake?"

Richard nodded, "I believe everyone is stirring upstairs."

"Yea!" They cried.

"Girls we will be having breakfast first." Miranda warned.

"Mommm." Miranda glared. "Sorry Mom." The girls hung their head and went to the table.

Andy went to sit with the girls. "Just think the longer we wait to open presents the longer Christmas morning will last." The girls tried to smile.

Finally all the adults were up.

Miranda had gone up stairs to help her Mother get ready. "I am really glad you are here Mom. It is really nice for the girls to have their Grandmother around."

Sarah smiled. "So am I Baby Girl." Sarah patted Miranda's hand. "You have a beautiful family here Miriam, a beautiful home, and a wonderful life. I am happy for you."

Miranda's emotions were running wild. She laughed to herself, who would have ever guessed. "I have something to ask you Mother."

Sarah squeezed Miranda's hand, "Yes."

"Would you come to live here?" Miranda looked at Sarah tentatively.

"Miriam Baby, I would not want to burden you here in your house."

"I am able to set you up in an apartment. Hire caregivers. What ever it is you need. Mom I want you here. The girls want you here." Miranda paused, "Douglas wants Bonnie here, and she will not stay if you don't. Mother Bonnie needs this. Someone to love her and give her the family she has always dreamed of."

Miranda got up leaned down and placed a kiss on her Mothers forehead. "Please think about it."

Sarah sat on her bed as Miranda walked out of the room. Who her eldest grew up to be such a loving person she did not know, but she was proud of Miriam. She was not going to tear apart the family again. It was time she gave back to Bonnie and Miriam, and she would do what ever it took to make them happy.

The girls ran to get their present for their Mother. "Mom you have to open our present first!"

"Are you sure you do not want to open something first?" Miranda chided.

The twins shook their head. Miranda unwrapped the gift and burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard tears were running down her face. She turned it around for all to see. The whole room was in an up roar.

"Do you like it Mommy?" Caroline walked over to Miranda and placed a small arm around her.

Miranda grabbed her into a big hug kissing her all over. "Bobbsey I love it."

Sarah smiled at the exchange between her Daughter and Grand-Children.

Caroline smiled. Cassidy jumped up, "now you have to open Andy's present to you."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "I think it should be someone else's turn."

"Mommy please!" Caroline pleaded.

"O.K." Miranda gave in.

"Yea." The girls were jumping up and down.

Andy stood up smiling and pulled out the large painting and placed it in front of Miranda. Andy leaned down and kissed Miranda. "Merry Christmas Babe."

Miranda blushed then began to tear the paper off. Once she had it all off and was able to take a good look at it she gasped putting her hand over her mouth.

Andréa bit the inside of her mouth. "Miranda?"

Miranda stood up and hugged Andrea "It is beautiful." Miranda was crying. Andy held onto Miranda. "I love it. It looks like Scotland." Miranda whispered.

Anna watched the exchange between her Daughter and Miranda. She could not deny it the two women were deeply in love and Miranda was good for Andy.

Andy and Miranda turned it around for everyone to see. Once all the presents were opened everyone was ready for a nap. Andy suggested watching It's A Wonderful Life.

Half way into the movie Miranda's phone rang. She saw it was from Chris and frowned. "Excuse me I need to take this." Miranda got up and went out to the kitchen. "Hello Chris. What is it? Did something come up on Bonnie's test?"

"Miranda, calm down, No I take that back get excited because Maxine and I are parents!" Chris announced.

"Chris that is wonderful news. How is everyone doing?" Miranda was smiling. She could just imagine Chris jumping up and down on the other side of the phone.

"Maxine and the baby are fantastic. Maxine had a very short easy labor. Five hours from first labor pain to baby." Chris added proudly.

"Lucky for her." Miranda rolled her eyes, she was jealous. "I was in labor for thirty-six hours before they decided to do a section. What did you have and what is its name?"

Andy walked into the kitchen. "Is everything all right Miranda"

Miranda smiled and motioned her over. Miranda put the phone on speaker so Andrea could hear. "It is a girl! Her name is Sophia Grace. She is bald as can be and so beautiful. Maxine breast-fed her already and Sophia took to it like a champ! Oh Miranda this has to be the best feeling!" Chris was grinning from ear to ear.

Miranda laughed. "Yes Chris it is the most unbelievable love you will ever feel. And the name is beautiful. You know I should do an issue on designer children's clothes. She can be my first model." Andy started laughing.

"Miranda you are going very deep into debt!" Chris warned.

Miranda started laughing. "Congratulations Chris. Tell Maxine we are so happy for you all. You will have to let us know when you all get settled so we can come over and see her."

"I will and we will have you all over soon. Bye."

"Bye Chris." Miranda hung up.

Andréa looked at Miranda. "I can't wait to get pregnant." Miranda smiled and gathered Andréa into her arms.

She kissed Andréa on the forehead. "I know Sweetheart. It will happen soon enough for us, but first we have to make it through the wedding." Miranda took a deep breath, and Andy smiled.

Just then two red heads came running into the kitchen. "You guys are missing the movie!"

Miranda looked at the girls. "I have good news. Remember Maxine and Chris? Well, Maxine had her baby tonight."

"Really? When can we see it?" The girls gushed.

Andy giggled.

"Chris will call us once she and Maxine get settled back at home." Miranda explained.

"Yea!" The girls were jumping up and down. Miranda just shook her head.

The next day Sarah walked in on Miranda while she was going over some ideas for a children's issue. Miranda knew this would be another award winner. She would love to get the children of the pregnant models she had earlier that year.

Miranda looked up over the top of her glasses. "Hello Mother. Is there something I can do for you?"

Sarah sat on the chair near Miranda. "I have been think about the talk you had with me. I am going to miss the girls when I go back to Scotland. I would enjoy being around and watch them grow up. I have missed so much of their life already."

Miranda sat in silence. "It could have been different."

Sarah looked at her Daughter then closed her eyes, "Yes, I realize that Miriam. I am just glad to have a second chance with them … with you." Miranda shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She knew the Dragon Lady was trying to come out, and she did not want that to happen.

"We are all just lucky to have the girls' period. I do not know how it happened." Miranda smiled, "I mean how I got so lucky. After what Dr. Fleming told us ..." Miranda wiped a tear away. "I just stopped dreaming of having children."

Sarah sighed, "I never knew you had wanted children."

Miranda looked up, "A child learns to stop hoping for something they can never have, but I never learned to stop hoping for the impossible. I just learned to keep it all to myself."

Sarah looked at Miranda with a sad face. "I wished I could have been around to help you with them when they were little you must have been so excited. I know I was when I was pregnant with you."

Miranda stood up and looked out the window running the ear piece of her glasses over her bottom lip. Sarah watched her oldest Daughter so proud of what she had accomplished. "You were right Bonnie will insist on coming back to Scotland even though I don't need her to take care of me. I still have plenty of good years left in me." Miranda turned to look at her Mother. "I think it was a good excuse for her not to take a chance and fall in love again. After Liam died she would not go out with any other boys." Sarah sighed, "No matter how much I encouraged her to."

Miranda was shocked, "You encouraged her to? I thought ... you wanted her to stay at home to help you."

Sarah shook her head, "Staying at home was all Bonnie's idea. I never really needed her to be there, but that is what she wanted, so..."

Miranda finished for Sarah, "You stopped pushing her to find another man."

Sarah nodded.

Miranda sighed, there was so much about her Mother she did not know.

"Douglas is not about to let her get away with that. If he is anything like his friend Andrea he will fight for Bonnie."

Sarah smiled. "Yes I have noticed the way Bonnie and Doug look at each other. She deserves to have the chance to build this relationship. Liam's death was very hard on her and I know she had always dreamed of having a large family. She deserves to have the family she always wanted."

"So you will be staying here?" Miranda asked wishfully.

Sarah looked up at her Daughter and nodded her head. "But I do not want to be a burden on you."

Miranda sighed with exacerbated. "Mother, how many times do I have to tell you? You and Bonnie have not been a burden on me. My job. My position allows me the benefit of being able to take care of my family. I have plenty of bedrooms here and you would not be a burden."

Sarah's eyes teared. "I know you do Miriam, and I am so proud of you, but I do not want to intrude on your family especially now that Andy is with you. I will accept a small apartment if that is still an option."

Miranda stood looking at her Mother not knowing what to do. She turned around and stared out the window again. "I can arrange that."

Sarah nodded wiping at her tears. "Thank you Miri… Miranda."

Miranda closed her eyes and trembled. "You can call me by my given name. It is O.K."

At dinner that night Miranda announced that her Mother had a surprise for everyone. She nodded to her Mother.

Sarah looked at everyone especially Bonnie. "I have decided to take Miranda's kind offer and I am going to stay here in New York. I want to be closer to my girls and Grandchildren."

The twins looked at each other and jumped out of their chair. "Yippee, Yippee!"

"Girls, please." Miranda smiled sweetly. She was so glad her children would have another Grandmother around.

The girls smiled and went over to hug their Grandma. They look over at their Aunt. "Are you going to be living with us too Bonnie?"

Sarah spoke up. "Oh girls I will not be living here I will have my own place. Your new family needs your home to yourself."

"But you are part of our family Grandma." Caroline frowned.

Anna laughed. "They have a point there Sarah."

Sarah laughed hugging the girls. "I know I am part of your family, but I will have my own place and you two can visit any time you want."

The twins looked at their Aunt. "Will you be living with us?"

Bonnie looked at the girls, her mother, and Miranda. "I – I don't know." She looked very distressed.

"Girls, Bonnie will be able to stay were ever she wants. She can stay here or with your Grandmother. You need to give her time to think about it."

"Well, we are glad you are staying here in New York." Cassidy announced.

Caroline looked distressed.

"What is wrong Bobbsey?" Miranda frowned.

"If Aunt Bonnie and Grandma come live here then we will not be going back to Scotland. I liked it there."

"Bobbsey, we can go to Scotland any time you want to. Our home will always be there. I am sure Bonnie and your Grandmother would like to go back also. They have many friends there and Uncle Michael still lives there."

Caroline smiled. "So we can go back any time?"

Miranda nodded and smiled she motioned for Caroline. Caroline walked over to her Mother and Miranda gathered her up in her arms. It amazed her that her girls did not act spoiled. The family could go back every year with the money Miranda made. Yes they went to a prestigious school, had a large nice house, was taken to school in a driven Lincoln Town car, and never wanted for anything. Yet they never acted like spoiled rich children. They hardly ever asked for anything out of the realm of other children. They did not have an extensive amount of expensive toys. They did not even have cell phones.

All though they did not know about it they both had trust funds with enough money they would never have to work, but Miranda did not want them to know this. She made a promise to herself that the girls would go to school and work. She did not care what they did but she wanted them to find their way in the world. She did not want to raise privileged children.

Miranda was not the only one who was amazed at the girl's reaction. Richard placed his arm around Anna's shoulders and whispered into her ear. "Are you as surprised as I am on how grounded the girls are?"

Anna looked at him, patted his knee and nodded.

Andy smiled at the girls. They were so loving, Miranda had done a wonderful job raising them. She could not wait to raise more children with her.

Bonnie excused herself from the table. Doug was flabbergasted. He stood up and started to go after her.

"No Douglas, wait let me." Miranda got up and followed Bonnie up to her room. Miranda knocked on the door. "Bonnie may I come in?" There was no response. Miranda slowly opened the door. Bonnie was sitting in her chair. Miranda went over and sat in the chair next to her. "Want to talk?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know."

"You are scared." Bonnie nodded. "Douglas is a good man. He adores you. The way you look at him …"

Bonnie shook her head. "No stop." She glared at Miranda.

Miranda turned to look at Bonnie. "It is time to stop punishing yourself. Nothing you did brought about Liam's accident." Bonnie bristled. "Douglas loves you. I can see you care for him. It is time for you to live your life, dream again, and be happy."

Miranda got up, kissed Bonnie on the forehead,

and walked out of the room. When she came down the stairs Doug was pacing at the bottom. "I suggest you go home Douglas. She has some things to work through."

Doug looked at Miranda. "We are to go Nigel's party on New Year's Eve."

Miranda nodded. Doug glared at her, grabbed his coat.

Andy walked into the foyer. "What … where are you going Doug?" Doug could not say anything so he just left.

Andy looked at Miranda. Miranda motioned Andréa into the living room. "Bonnie, she is afraid of loving Douglas. Afraid of losing him." Miranda took a deep breath. "I know, Mother knows, she loves him. She is scared." Andy started pacing in front of the window. Miranda went to Andréa and stopped her, taking Andréa into her arms. "They will figure it out."

Andy's parents returned to Chicago the next day. Good-byes were getting easier for the girls as now they believed they would see their Grandparents again.

Flowers arrived that day for Bonnie. The card read: I love you, please do not leave me Doug. Bonnie smiled and inhaled the sweet scent. Miranda was right it was time. Bonnie called Doug and thanked him for the flowers.

**I hear wedding bells!**


	33. New Years Eve

**I do not own DWP I am just borrowing the characters for inspiration.**

**Thanks to .5 I learned somehow the chapters to my story up loaded in the wrong order. Thanks so much for that! Except now I am frustrated because I wanted the story of Serena's delivery to be a bit of a surprise. Oh well. So I have tried to reload and I hope they stay in order now. Keep sending the comments as you can see I need the help! :))) lol no wonder I was a bit confused by some of your comments about this chapter.**

**Short but so sweet.**

The day Miranda was to finalize the January issue she sat in her office. She had to admit she was nervous. A new designer. Teenage clothing. Edgy clothing. It was going to be a risk. She did not want to lose the ground she had gained over Irv in the past months.

She jumped as her phone buzzed. She picked it up, a message from Andrea. "Send it already. It is magnificent! I love you."

Miranda smiled, and relaxed immediately. "Corinne." The second assistant came running into the office. Miranda handed over The Book. "Take it."

Miranda reached for her coffee and took a sip, "and bring me hot coffee." She sighed.

New Year's Eve Doug came to pick-up Bonnie. She wore a beautiful short dark green cocktail dress with sheer sleeves. Doug was stunned. He handed her a bouquet of wild roses. When she smiled up at him he knew this was it. He leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Ewwww." They heard two tiny voices. "Aunt Bonnie likes Doug."

Bonnie turned around and looked up the stairs laughing. "You two little sneaks." Doug laughed as he took Bonnie's coat and helped her on with it.

Andy was finishing up getting ready for Nigel's party when Miranda walked in and stood behind her. Miranda smiled into the mirror.

Andy looked up. "What?"

"I just cannot believe how much my life has changed in the last year, and it is all because of you." Andy leaned back into Miranda as she wrapped her arms around Andréa's waist.

Andy pulled Miranda's arms tighter. "I love you."

Miranda nuzzled Andréa's neck giving her sweet kisses. "Let's go you are beautiful enough."

Andrea laughed.

When Miranda and Andy arrived at Nigel's there defiantly was a change in the air. The Ice Queen had arrived. Andy just smiled through it all. Miranda may be the Ice Queen but she still held Andy's hand, and all she had to do is look at Andrea and Andy saw the real Miranda. Nigel brought the women in and made the rounds with them.

"Nigel, I love your place!" Andy exclaimed.

Nigel grinned "Thanks Six. Oh by the way your dresses are going to be ready for your second fitting February twenty-seventh. Miranda I will have your Mother's dress also. She can come by any time for her fitting. Also Six your families fitting will be February twenty-third."

"Nigel, I do not know how you are doing this." Andy exclaimed.

"Six I live this. This show the two of you are putting on in May has been one of the easiest I have done."

Andy put on her megawatt smile and hugged Nigel. "Thank you for everything."

Nigel grinned, "I am not finished yet."

Andy looked at Miranda. "What is he talking about?" Miranda shook her head.

Nigel directed everyone's attention to where he was standing. The large sliding glass doors that led out to his patio showed bright dark skies and candles alight everywhere. "O.K. I know this is probably corny to everyone but there has been too many connections made at Runway this year not to do this. So if you will count with me. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"

Andy turned to Miranda and wiggled her eyebrows. Miranda smiled and leaned in placing the softest of kisses on her lips. Miranda rolled her eyes, the silly things did for her love.

Serena leaned down taking Emily into her arms and planted a fiery kiss on her lips. Emily broke away and caressed Serena's belly.

Andy smiled and motioned for Miranda to look at Emily and Serena.

Miranda whispered into Andréa's ear. "That will be us soon, I promise."

To everyone's surprise Nigel grabbed John and planted a kiss on him that was returned whole heartedly.

Doug smiled at Bonnie, took her in his arms, and simply stated, "I love you." Then kissed her with a warmth and love that Bonnie had never felt before.

"O.K. everyone I have one more surprise." Nigel was motioning for everyone's attention. "Douglas where are you? Come up here."

Doug looked around shocked. He went up to Nigel and Nigel whispered in his ear. Doug nodded.

"Most of you do not know Doug but he is a good friend of Six's and he has something he wants to say." Uhm, Bonnie, you need come here too. This is Bonnie Miranda's sister. I just want to say with everything going on around here lately this is very fitting."

Nigel stepped back and Doug took Bonnie's hand. "I just want you to know the first time I met you, you took my breath away. You are everything I have ever wanted and all I have ever dreamed of." Doug removed something from his pocket and knelt. The room gasped. "Please Bonnie will you marry me?" Doug held out a very simple beautiful solitaire diamond ring.

Bonnie stopped breathing, and started to shake. "Doug …" Doug was smiling brightly. "Yes." The room cheered as Doug slipped the ring on Bonnie's finger.

Andy turned to Miranda and saw tears in her eyes. She squeezed Miranda's hand and when Miranda looked at her Andréa smiled.


	34. Patricia

**I do not own anything from DWP, I just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

The next Saturday the family had been invited to Chris and Maxine's to see Sophia. The girls had a great time shopping at Lola et Moi's. Caroline picked out a white tulle ballerina dress, Cassidy picked a grey/pink kitten onesie, and Miranda and Andy picked a pair of white-flowered/butterfly sandals. The twins were so excited about seeing the baby and getting a chance to hold her.

Bonnie showed off her ring and told the story behind the proposal. Chris smiled and looked at Miranda. The woman was the most relaxed Chris had seen.

The group had a great time catching up on their separate activities. Miranda brought up the subject of her idea for the children's issue, asking if Sophia could be a model. Maxine was ecstatic.

Chris just rolled her eyes. "Only for you Miranda." Then everyone laughed.

Monday the January issue came out. Miranda had not made any special notices or requested any extra printing as she did not know how a teen issue would set with her readers. Much to her surprise once again the phones were ringing off the hook. Before long Runway had to call the printer and request two extra printings to go out the next day. Word had gotten out and caused a mad rush of teens to pick up the magazine. Stores were calling to find out where to call to place orders with the designer. Other magazines were calling to get information on Alexandra and how to reach her.

Miranda called Nigel into her office. Nigel had a bad feeling about this. "Nigel sit." Miranda looked at him. "The response to this issue is … astonishing."

"I agree Miranda." Miranda was running the earpiece of her glasses over her bottom lip. "Miranda what is going on in that mind of yours now?"

Miranda looked at Nigel. "You know we must be a sure win at the Paris Awards in September." Nigel rubbed his bald head with his hand. "When we do the board will not be able to say no to me, to Runway." Nigel did not speak. "We need to start a Teen Runway."

Nigel closed his eyes and groaned. "Thank god I have a few months before I am worked into the ground."

Miranda glared and a wicked smile spread across her face. "No I was thinking Emily."

Nigel stared. "Emily, Editor in Chief of a Teen Runway?" Miranda nodded. Nigel laughed. "Dose that brain of yours never stop?" Miranda glared. "Can we please get you married first?"

Miranda laughed out loud.

That afternoon was Runway's brainstorming session. Miranda brought forth her idea for a children's issue. The room was quiet. Nigel rolled his eyes. Miranda looked around and glared at everyone. "No one has any ideas or opinions?"

Nigel spoke up. "I can research designers for children's clothing."

Emily added. "We should use the children of the models we used in the pregnancy issue."

"Done." Miranda got up and left.

Nigel looked around. "It will be a winner."

When Miranda walked into her inner office she stopped. "John?"

John jumped up. Shit, he thought, I knew I should not have believed her. "She had your card Miranda. Said you told her to come by if she was interested in a job at Runway."

Miranda stared at the person sitting in her office. How did the girl get her card? Miranda walked slowly around to her chair, examining the girl sitting in front of her desk.

"Hello." The visitor squeaked.

Miranda stopped short. "The airport."

The girl nodded and smiled. "Yes Ms. Priestley."

"Miranda."

The girl stared questioningly.

"You may call me Miranda." Miranda sat down behind her desk.

The girl handed over some papers. "My résumé and some references." Miranda ran her finger over her bottom lip. The girl was obviously scared but was holding her own.

Miranda looked down at the papers. "Patricia?"

The girl smiled. "Yes."

Miranda took the papers and turned in her chair. Patricia, Miranda had not thought of the pet for a few days, now all the emotions came flooding back. She checked the tears that tried to fall from her eyes, stood up, and called for, "coffee." She excused herself and went into the joining private bath. Miranda hung onto the sink and took some slow deep breaths. It only took her a few minutes to calm herself. When she sat herself back down she looked at Patricia. "What would you like to do at Runway?"

"I majored in graphic design. I love piecing everything together."

Miranda thought a minute. After Nigel took over her position Emily would be alone. Miranda looked at Patricia, if she was good it would be a perfect fit. "John, take Patricia to Human Resources. She is Emily's new assistant. Nigel can break her in until Emily gets back from her honeymoon and maternity leave."

Patricia stood up. "Thank you Ms." Miranda glared at the girl. "I mean Miranda."

"That's all." Miranda flipped her hands in the air and John rushed Patricia out of the office.

Miranda called John back into the office after his return from HR. "I need you to find me some small homes for my Mother. She will be staying in New York permanently. I will want to see them tomorrow morning. You will need to get a decorator also to put the home together for her. The decorator needs to be willing to let her chose what she wants. That is mandatory."

"Yes Miranda I will get on that right away." John turned to leave.

"John." Miranda almost whispered.

John turned back around, "Yes Miranda."

"Make sure it is close to my townhome." Miranda had turned her chair and was staring out the window.

"Yes Miranda." John exited the office.

Miranda leaned her head back on the chair and closed her eyes. That name. Patricia, seemed to always lend its way back into her life.

The next morning Roy informed Miranda he would be taking her to the first property, and the realtor would meet her there. The first place they stopped at was huge.

"Roy are you sure this is the right place?" Miranda stared.

"Yes Miranda." Roy replied.

Miranda saw a woman coming toward the door. Miranda rolled down the window.

"Ms. Priestley." The woman was smiling brightly.

"Call me Miranda. I specifically told my assistant I was looking for a small home. Did he not relay this to you?"

The realtor coughed. "Yes, but I figured you would want something with more room."

"That's all. Let's go Roy." Miranda rolled the window back up leaving the realtor standing at the curb staring wonder what she did wrong.

Miranda came off the elevator fuming. "If you cannot even find a realtor who can follow directions just call HR right now and tell them to find a replacement for yourself." She stormed into her office and closed the door. Thank god there was coffee.

A few hours later there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Miranda barely whispered.

"I have a new realtor who assures me …" John did not even finish.

"I do not have time for details." Miranda hissed.

John laid a card on her desk. "She can show you homes at any time."

He turned and left. Luckily she had a light afternoon. She called the number and transferred it to Roy so he could get the address of the first house. "Schedule all my meetings for this afternoon tomorrow. I will not be returning today." Miranda walked out as Corinne rushed to get her purse for her.

The first house was very pleasing but too far from her townhouse she felt. They went to a couple more and Miranda was getting frustrated. The last house for the day Miranda did not give it much hope until they walked inside. The realtor had her fingers crossed. She felt that Miranda was very unhappy with her. As they walk toward it Miranda nodded her head as the outside was very attractive but then so where the others. Once inside Miranda was pleasantly surprised. Miranda did not like a lot of talk or having someone following her around. The realtor figured that out at the first house. The size was perfect for her Mother. A small two bedroom two bath with a nice size kitchen and living area. It was well-kept. She would need to replace the appliances and was happy to see a fireplace. Her Mother loved the fireplace in their home in Scotland. She walked out the door. The best thing is it was just blocks from her townhome. The girls would be able to walk to their Grandmother's any time they wanted.

"My assistant will be in touch with you." Roy held the door to the Town Car for Miranda, and then they were gone. The realtor stood perplexed. Did she just sell a house to Miranda Priestley?

Miranda came off the elevator with just three requests. "Call the realtor and tell her I will take the house I liked pending proper inspections. Make sure she does not recommend them. Let me know when the details are taken care of. I would like to show my Mother the place this afternoon." Later that morning between meetings Miranda called the house. "Mother I want to show you a place this afternoon. Roy and I will be at the townhome at 1:30."

"You found a place already?" Sarah was surprised.

"Yes, and I believe you will like it." Miranda answered.

"O.K. Miriam I will be ready."

Roy got out of the car at Miranda's and went up to the door to help her Mother. Once inside the car Miranda asked her Mother, "are you sure you want a place of your own? You know we would all like you to stay at the townhome."

"I am sure Miriam. You and your family need your space." Miranda nodded. Once they stopped Sarah exclaimed. "We did not go far."

Miranda smiled. "It is just a few blocks from the townhome. The girls can walk here when they want to visit."

When they got out the realtor was waiting for them. She let them in and gave them all the time they needed. Sarah walked around and Miranda followed. Sarah ran her hand over the fireplace and Miranda smiled.

Sarah turned around. "It's lovely."

"All we have to do is get furniture and you can move in."

Sarah turned with tears in her eyes, "Thank you Miriam."

"Mother do not cry." Miranda went to wipe Sarah's tears and hugged her. "I am just glad you have decided to stay. I am happy to be able to do this for you."

When they walked outside all Miranda said was, "Draw up the papers and send them to my lawyer."

They were back in the car headed back to the townhome. Once inside the car Miranda told her Mother. "I have someone coming tomorrow to take you out to pick out furniture." Miranda turned to her Mother. "Do not worry about the cost. I want you to be comfortable. Please. Promise me."

Sarah sighed. "O.K. I promise."


	35. Planning for Babies

**I do not own DWP or anything to do with it. I just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

That Friday was Andy's appointment with the fertility specialist. She was a nervous wreck. She paced in front of the window in the bedroom waiting for Miranda to get ready.

Miranda walked out of the bathroom and smile at her love. She walked over to Andréa touched her arm, turned her around and pulled her close. "It will all be fine."

"What if I can't get pregnant?" Andrea sighed.

"What makes you say that? You have never tried before." Andy shrugged. Miranda kissed her on the forehead. "It will be O.K my love."

In Dr. Edward's office Andy tapped her foot on the floor. Miranda smiled and placed her hand on Andréa's knee.

"So you are friends with Dr.'s Law and Land. I heard from Maxine just yesterday." The doctor paused and looked at the two women. "Thanks to my wife I know which one of you is Miranda Priestley so you. " He looked at Andy. "Must be Ms. Sachs. I see from the forms you filled out that you plan on marring in May and wish to get pregnant right away." Andy smiled brightly and nodded. The Doctor smiled back. "Have you thought about what you are looking for in a donor?

Andy stared at the Doctor then looked at Miranda. "We, we never thought … talked about that."

"That's O.K. we can talk about that later. Ms. Sachs we are going to run tests, then we will go over your options." Andy turned as she felt Miranda tremble. The Doctor looked at Miranda. "I promise it will be as pain-free as possible."

"I will want to be with her for everything." Miranda stated.

Dr. Edwards smiled, "Of course. Let me go finalize everything and then we can get started."

The Doctor walked out the door and Andy took Miranda's hand. "Babe what's wrong? You were the one telling me this morning that everything would be fine and now you are one ..."

Miranda frowned. "The last time I sat in front of a doctor's desk and waited for someone to have a few test done …"

"Was with Bonnie." Andrea finished for Miranda. Miranda nodded. "Miranda, this is totally different. I am not sick"

"I know but try telling my heart that. I do not want you to be disappointed" Andy smiled, took Miranda's hand and kissed it.

The doctor walked back in seeing the affection displayed by the two. "We are ready. Follow me." Andy went through a number of test and had lab work drawn. Miranda stayed by her side the whole time.

Andy and Miranda once again found themselves in front of Dr. Edward's desk. They were holding hands and Andy had her megawatt smile on. Dr. Edwards sat down and placed Andy's chart in front of him. Miranda squeezed Andréa's hand. Andy turned to Miranda and mouthed I love you now, tomorrow and forever. The doctor noticed the exchange and smiled. "I am happy to say Andréa you are in excellent health. We can start hormone injections any time you want. Three weeks after we start we can insert sperm from your donor and then we wait for magic to happen." Andy smiled and squeezed Miranda's hand having a hard time containing herself. Dr. Edwards handed Andy a file. "This is a list of our donors. It has medical information, education and professions. All you have to do is chose."

Andy took the file beaming. "Thank you Dr. Edwards."

"Call when you're ready."

Saturday they moved Sarah and Bonnie into the house. The girls were having so much fun. "Do we get to go for ice cream after Grandma is all moved in?" They were fluttering their eye lashes at Miranda.

"Mmmmmm sounds like a great idea to me." Came Andy as she also fluttered hers. Miranda just glared and then gave in.

"Yeaaa!" The twin shouted.


	36. The Loft

**I do not own anything from DWP I just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Short but insightful.**

The next Tuesday Alexandra surprised Miranda in her office. John knew this was a big mistake. No one saw Miranda without an appointment.

Miranda walked off the elevator without a single command. When she reached her office door she stopped. John almost ran into her. She turned and glared.

She walked into the office, and sat in her chair. "Alexandra."

The girl was beaming sitting across from her. "I found the place I want to live and I want you to be the first to see it!"

Miranda stared thinking. "I have created another hyper exuberant person."

Miranda nodded. "John, clear me some time tomorrow to accompany Alexandra to her new home."

Alexandra Jumped up. "Thank you Miranda." Miranda nodded.

Wednesday at one Alexandra was climbing into the Town Car with Miranda. Roy looked at Miranda and said, "I hope you are ready for this."

Miranda stopped pulled down her sunglasses and glared at Roy. He just smiled and motioned for her to get in. As they drove Miranda watched out the window. "Just where are you taking me?"

Alexandra grinned. "Wait until you see it."

Soon the car pulled to a stop. Miranda looked out the window. Alexandra waited.

"What is this?" Miranda frowned.

"It used to be an old warehouse. Come on." Alexandra jumped out of the car.

Roy was waiting on Miranda's side with the door open. As Miranda exited Roy just stood there grinning.

"Is it safe around here?" Miranda murmured. Roy just grinned.

"I know it looks … well … weird on the outside, but that is because they have just started renovations." Alexandra's eyes were pleading.

Miranda smiled. "Well, show me to it." Alexandra almost ran to the front door. She stood waiting holding the door for Miranda. The elevator door opened into Alexandra's loft.

Once Miranda was off and inside Alexandra started excitedly explaining to Miranda what she had planned for the place. Upstairs was the small bedroom, bath, and tiny living space. Down below was a huge open area with a kitchen of to the right side. In the kitchen was a small space to eat. Alexandra twirled in the huge open space. "I want to put my sketching table right in the middle. That way I can have manikins, smaller tables for material, and storage shelves on that wall."

She turned and looked at Miranda. Miranda slid her sunglasses off and looked around. Alexandra had been right the inside was very nice although tiny. "Are you sure it is big enough for you to work in?" Miranda looked at the girl.

"Are you kidding Miranda this is like twenty times bigger than I am use to." Alexandra stretched out her hands and twirled around.

Miranda smiled, "Very nice."

Alexandra jumped up, ran to Miranda and gave her a tight hug. Miranda was shocked. "Uhm … yes … well … we should be getting back to Runway." Miranda put her sunglasses back on and turned. Alexandra was ecstatic. She was so glad Miranda had approved of the loft.

Back at Runway Miranda told John to get Nigel.

Nigel walked into the Dragon's lair. Miranda turned and glared at him then turned to the window. "She hugged me. Nigel the girl just hugged me."

Nigel was grinning. "So I heard." Miranda whipped around ready to breathe fire. "That was the first thing she told me after saying you loved her loft." Miranda started pacing. "What's wrong Miranda afraid your minions will find out the Ice Queen has melted?"

"Not funny Nigel."

"Miranda calm down she is not going to go around telling everyone that she hugged you."

"She told you."

Nigel nodded. "I will have a talk with her."

Miranda nodded, "that's all. Corinne where is my coffee?"


	37. It's Wedding Time

**I do not own anything from DWP I just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for some much needed Mirandy time.**

Two weeks later was Emily and Serena's wedding. It was small and simple, but beautifully held. The small church was decorated with small white flowers. The alter was surrounded with lit candles.

Serena's family was present. They were glad to meet the famous Editor and pleased to know the editor thought enough of Serena to attend the wedding. Emily's family was Runway. Emily was an only child whose parents died when she was young. She would never admit it but it meant the world to her that Nigel, Andy and Miranda attended the ceremony.

Emily wore the dress she showcased in the December issue. Serena wore a sheer gold gown that came into a small train. The silk dressed flowed easily over her enlarged belly. Nigel acquired the jewels that complemented the dresses.

The ceremony was structured to the two women's love for each other. The music was rich in Brazilian tradition. The two women wrote and spoke their own vows. The ceremony was sealed with a soft sweet kiss. Serena's family cheered as the kiss finished. Emily and Serena were glowing. Nigel had tears in his eyes.

Andy looked at Nigel, "Oh Nigel."

Nigel shrugged, "What can I say that little Brit has been like a Daughter to us. Miranda and I raised her into a true fashionista."

Miranda grinned. Andy giggled.

A small reception was held afterward compliments of Miranda and Andy at Wolfgang Puck's Steakhouse in Tribeca. Miranda laid a small card on the table with the gifts. In it a check from her and Andrea, to take a very nice honeymoon sometime after the baby was born.

Miranda gave Emily and Serena the next two weeks off to celebrate their wedding and prepare for the birth of their baby.

* * *

During the next brainstorm meeting Nigel announced he had Anne Geddes to photograph the children's issue. Kate Hudson had agreed to have her infant be a model, but Runway had not heard from Mamie Gummer or Jennifer Gardner.

Miranda glared at the crew. "Is there something wrong that you have not been able to contact these people? How hard can it be? Did they disappear after giving birth?" Miranda rolled her eyes. "At least Emily was able to secure designers for Lola et Moi, Little Giraffe, Hermes, Stella McCartney, and Dolce and Gabbana. She was also planning two weddings. What are your excuses?" Miranda looked up. Everyone except Nigel lowered their heads. Miranda looked at the clock, "tomorrow this time I want results." She got up and walked out. Walking into her office she announced. "Coffee" The second assistant got up and ran phone in hand.

Miranda sat rubbing her temples. Her phone vibrated on her desk. One look and she smiled picking it up. "Andréa."

"Hey beautiful, how about lunch?"

"Yes, now." Miranda got up walked out of the inner office announcing, "Coat, bag." John jumped, holy cow, what. He had to scramble to get Miranda's coat and purse before the elevator door opened. Miranda stormed out of Elias-Clarke and standing on the curb with the car door open was her Andréa. Miranda took a deep breath and smiled. Miranda slid into the car and Andrea went to the other side and climbed in.

"How did you get down here so fast?" Miranda questioned while pulling off her sunglasses.

Andrea snickered. "I called you from down here. Nigel called and said the meeting went bad."

Miranda laid her head back on the soft leather and reached her hand over toward Andréa's. "There are times I think I am going crazy when people cannot seem to do their work." The car took off. "Where are we going?"

Andrea smiled, "you will see."

The car pulled up outside of the townhome. Miranda looked over at Andréa.

"Your schedule has been cleared for the afternoon." Andrea jumped out of the car, walked to the other side and opened the door offering Miranda her hand. Miranda stared at Andréa for a short time then accepted Andréa's hand.

Andréa led Miranda up the front steps, opened the door and pulled her inside. Andrea was immediately on Miranda pressing a hard kiss on Miranda's lips, her tongue urging to get inside.

After what seemed like hours Miranda had to break free to breathe. "Andréa, the others."

Andrea purred. "They are all gone for the rest of the day. The house is ours."

Andrea pressed another desperate kiss on Miranda, running her hands up under Miranda's skirt. Andy's fingers found what they were searching for, the thin piece of fabric covering Miranda's hot spot. Andy's palm rubbed the area feeling Miranda's warm liquid seeping through. Miranda was moaning totally over whelmed. Andy knew it would be over fast as she rubbed the soft silk fabric over Miranda's hard clit and she was right. As Andrea nibbled at Miranda's neck and ear lobe Miranda moaned loudly and Andy felt the gush of liquid as Miranda's legs gave out. Andréa held Miranda up against the door as she rode out her orgasm.

Miranda was flushed and still breathing heavy. "Andréa."

"Shhh, don't say a thing." Andy was softly kissing Miranda's face, nose, and eyes.

Andrea waited until Miranda had recovered then took a hand and pulled her up the stairs to their bedroom. Andrea opened the door to a room full of lit candles and Freesia petals on the bed. She led Miranda over to the side of the bed and proceeded to strip her naked.

Andrea bit the side of her mouth eyes roaming over the naked Miranda standing in front of her. "God, you are so beautiful." Miranda's pale skin was shinning.

Andrea fluttered her fingertips over the pale skin. First Miranda's face, neck shoulders where Andrea placed kisses. Andrea's fingers spread out down between Miranda's breasts and she felt Miranda shiver. Andrea looked into Miranda's eyes and they were deep blue and passionate. Andrea took a finger and caressed the scar and traced the words and numbers above it Miranda's breath quickened. Andrea looked up at Miranda again and smiled.

Her hands caressed Miranda's hips and pushed her back to the bed. "Lay down Babe."

Miranda complied. Andréa stood over her smiling as she striped her clothes. She fingered the scar once more. Miranda was starting to hyperventilate.

"Shhhh, calm down." Andy smiled sweetly.

Her hand once again covered Miranda's hot spot now wet with her release. Miranda was purring. Andy knelt on the floor between Miranda's legs. "Mmmmm, you smell so good." She spread Miranda's swollen lips and took a taste making Miranda scream. "Mmmmm, you taste so good." Miranda was trembling now. Andy blew a warm soft breath on Miranda's wet curls. "Take it easy Miranda." Andy licked around Miranda's swollen clit. Andy's tongue swirled around Miranda's opening.

"Oh god Andréa please." Miranda was holding on tight to the bedding.

Andy paused giving Miranda time to settle. "Hang on Babe I'll give you what you want. Just enjoy the journey." Andy nibbled up and down Miranda's hard toned legs, enjoying the sounds that erupted from Miranda's mouth. Finally realizing Miranda would break no matter what she did Andy slid her tongue inside Miranda's hot wet core eliciting a scream from Miranda and another gush of fluid. Andy moaned and experienced her own orgasm. Andy continued to make love to Miranda with her tongue and when the time was right she applied pressure to the over swollen clit. Miranda came a final time. Spent Miranda just breathed. Andy helped Miranda the rest of the way into bed and cover them up. They fell asleep breathing in the Freesia scent around them.

Miranda awoke in a cloud of Freesia scent, and warm sticky arms and legs wrapped around her. She smiled feeling content.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Miranda looked at Andréa and smiled. "I am so lucky to have found you."

Andy pulled Miranda in tighter. Miranda turned and gave Andréa a kiss which she accepted and deepened. Miranda ran her hands down Andréa's sides to her hips pulling her close between Miranda's legs. Their centers met and Miranda pressed in. Miranda rolled over on top of Andréa lowering her head to kiss the beautiful brunette. Miranda's hand wandered to Andréa's breasts and cupped one with her hand. Andréa stiffened as Miranda took the hardened nipple into her mouth and sucked vigorously on it. Andréa moan with the feeling of Miranda's mouth on her. Miranda made sure to treat the other breast as well. At the same time Miranda ran a hand down Andréa's stomach and spread her fingers into Andréa's wet curls. Miranda was enjoying the silky feel and listening to Andréa's reactions. Her fingers slid into Andréa's soft silky core and rubbed over her tender clit. It did not take long for Andréa to experience her first orgasm. Miranda moved off Andréa and encouraged her to roll over. Miranda straddled her lover and laid kisses all down her spine. Andy was in heaven. Miranda took Andréa's hands and spread her arms out to her sides' their fingers laced together.

Andrea groaned as she felt Miranda's breasts press into her back.

Miranda nibbled on Andréa's neck and whispered into her ears. "I love you now, tomorrow and forever."

Andréa sighed. Miranda massaged Andréa down her back, along her sides grazing her breasts. This made Andrea tremble. Hands caressed Andréa's soft, firm buttocks. Miranda's fingers once again fell into Andréa. She stroked Andréa into a frenzy and Andrea came hard.

Miranda softly kissed her way back up Andréa's spine making her shiver.

"God Miranda not again."

Miranda giggled as she nibbled on Andréa's neck. "But you feel so good Sweetheart when you are coming."

Andréa slowly shifted rolling Miranda off her. They were facing each other and Miranda kissed her. It was intoxicating, and one their favorite pass times. Miranda curled into Andréa's side and they fell back to sleep.

The next morning the women awoke to Andea's growling belly.

"I believe you are hungry Andréa." Miranda kissed her on the nose.

"Hungry? I am starving! You would not let me eat lunch or dinner." Andrea teased.

Miranda arched an eyebrow. "I believe you are the one who drug me up the steps."

"I do not remember having to pull all that hard."

Miranda laughed. "O.K. you win."

Andrea dragged her body out of the bed. "If we do not shower soon I will not get breakfast before we have to be off to work."

Miranda laughed and started to get up. "I will come with you."

Andréa turned around quickly. "Oh no you don't. I want breakfast and if you come with me I will not get it!" Miranda laid back down and grinned wickedly.


	38. Serena and the Baby

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**O.K. sorry but it is time to take out the tissues.**

Once in the Elias-Clarke building the Dragon Lady returned, only the fire was not as hot as it was yesterday.

The brainstorming group was once again in the meeting room with Miranda staring them all down. Before Miranda could say anything Patricia spoke up. "Mamie and Jennifer have given the O.K. for their babies to model for the April issue. We also asked Meryl and Goldie to return and they agreed."

Miranda stared at the group, "Finally you have come prepared."

Miranda's phone vibrated on the table next to her. She rolled her eyes. Everyone knew not to bother her while in a meeting. She glanced at the caller ID. Emily? What could she possible want?

Miranda picked up the phone. "Emily do you not realize how bu …"

Before Miranda could finish Emily started talking hysterically. "Miranda please, I'm sorry but I did not know what else to do or who else to call."

Miranda got up and started pacing in front of the large window. "Emily calm down I cannot understand you."

Emily was breathing heavily. "Miranda there is something wrong. Serena is not getting anywhere and she is in so much pain. I don't know what to do."

"Emily what are you talking about? What do you mean she is not getting anywhere?" Miranda was exacerbated.

"She has been in labor all night and nothing has progressed. She has been at two centimeters, and she is hurting so bad she cannot get any rest. I know there is something wrong but no one will listen to me." Emily was back into hysteria.

"Emily tell me where you are at. Try and calm down and go stay with Serena. I will take care of everything." Miranda took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Miranda." Was Emily crying?

Miranda hung up the phone.

"Nigel call Andréa and tell her to meet me downstairs immediately, and call Roy with the car." Miranda strode to her office while dialing her phone. "Coat, bag." The second assistant jumped up and assisted Miranda with her coat as she was talking on the phone. "This is Miranda Priestley and I want to talk with Dr. Jackson immediately … Did you not hear me? Get her on the phone now or I will have your job." Miranda was growling. Tammi came on the line and Miranda started explaining the situation to the OB/Gyn Doctor. "I want you to take care of her and transfer them to New York Presbyterian. Her and her life partner will agree to it just tell them I contacted you. I am on my way to the hospital now."

On the way to the hospital Serena was at, Miranda explained everything to Andréa.

Andy was tearful. "Do you think she is O.K?"

Miranda looked scared taking Andréa into her arms. "I do not know sweetheart but we are going to make sure she is taken care of by the best."

Once at the hospital Miranda inquired about where Serena was and how to get to her. People at the front desk informed Miranda that only family were allowed into the delivery area.

Before Miranda could spout off her warning Dr. Jackson came running through the door. "Come with me Miranda," and the Doctor and led Miranda and Andréa through the security door.

While in the elevator Tammi explained to Miranda what she had learned over the phone on her way to the hospital. "Serena for some reason did not seem to be progressing in her labor. They had started a medication on her last night to strengthen her contractions but it has not helped. That is why she has been in a lot of pain and Serena has refused any pain medication or an epidural." The elevator door opened on the labor unit and Dr. Jackson took off. She headed right for Serena's room. They heard a blood curdling scream. Tammi pushed the door open. Seeing Emily huddled over a sweat soaked Serena trying to calm her.

Miranda's eyes went immediately to the couple, "Emily."

Emily looked up pleading with her eyes.

Tammi took a look at the paper strip running from the machine strapped to Serena's large belly. Tammi conferred with the doctor in the room and hurriedly put on rubber gloves.

She bent over Serena with a soft smile on her face. "Serena, I am Tammi Jackson. Miranda called and asked me to help take care of you and your baby. I talked with your partner Emily just a short while ago."

Serena opened her eyes looked at Tammi than Emily. Emily nodded and placed a kiss on Serena's forehead.

Tammi continued to smile. "Serena I have to do an exam on you. I need to check your cervix and the baby's progress. I know it will hurt but I have to do it. O.K?"

Serena looked up at Emily. Emily looked up to Miranda. Miranda nodded. Emily bent down, "It will be O.K. sweetie. I will be with you. I promise."

Miranda could see Emily crying. Tammi began her exam and Serena cried out. Emily was going pale.

"Andréa grab Emily and put her in the chair now." Miranda went over to Emily and moved her into Andréa's arms where she collapsed. "Serena, Serena dear look at me."

"Miranda where is Emily?" Serena screamed again.

"Shhhh it is O.K. Serena Emily is right here she just had to sit for a minute. Serena look at me and listen." Serena opened up her eyes, they were grey and tired. "Serena I want you to listen to me and do what I say O.K?" Serena nodded. "Serena take a deep breath, that's right. Now blow it out. Good girl keep that up, do it with me." Miranda was smiling at the girl.

"O.K. good job Serena. I am finished. Serena I need to do a C-section."

Serena shook her head, "No I don't want."

Miranda spoke up. "Serena I know you do not want this but you have to for the baby and for you. I know it is scary but you two will be fine. I had the girls by C-section and look how well we did."

Serena looked at Miranda, "O.K. but will you please stay with me?" Miranda nodded tears in her eyes.

Tammi went over to Emily and took her hands. "Emily the baby is stuck. I need to do a C-section and push the baby out of the birth cannel. I need to do it here Serena cannot be safely transported in this condition. After the section and when I know the two of them are stable I will take them to Presbyterian. My transport teams are on their way as we speak." Emily held on tight to Andréa. "Did you hear me Emily? I need you to O.K. me to do this."

"Emily." Andréa whispered into Emily's ear. "Emily you need to answer the doctor."

Emily looked up and nodded.

"Thank you Emily." "O.K. to the OR now." Chris called out to the personnel in the room.

Miranda stayed by Serena's side leaving Emily cuddled in Andréa's arms. In the OR the crew settled Miranda up by Serena's face.

Before Serena fell to sleep under the anesthesia Miranda whispered in her ear. "I will be here the whole time. When you wake up you will have a beautiful baby."

Serena smiled and drifted off. Miranda felt her tears falling.

Miranda's own C-section had also been an emergency. The twin's heart rate dropped critically low during labor leaving Tammi with no other option but to section Miranda. Miranda remembered the girl's father crying not knowing what to do for his wife or children. She did remember the kind smile from Tammi reassuring her everything would be alright, and it had calmed her. Lucky for her she already had an epidural in and was able to stay awake for the twins' birth. Both girls were born healthy and screaming at the top of their lungs so Miranda was able to hold them and nurse them immediately with the help of a nurse and their Father.

New York Presbyterian's neonatal crew came into the OR suite just before Tammi made her incision. Tammi smiled. "Thanks guys you made it just in time."

Tammi made her incision and while placing her hand inside Serena's uterus she had to place her other hand in the birth cannel to push the baby up and out. Soon the room was hearing the screams of new baby girl.

Miranda smiled. "Tammi is everything O.K?"

Tammi looked up and smiled. "They will be bruised and sore but both seem to be doing fine." Miranda was looking over to where they took the baby. "Go on Miranda take a look at her she is beautiful and healthy."

Miranda slowly got up and walked over to the squawking infant. She softly stroked the infant's cheek with a finger and before she knew it the infant had grabbed onto it and stuck it in her mouth. The infants Doctor and Nurses started laughing.

Dr. Johns remarked. "And she seems to be very hungry."

Tammi looked over at the crowd seeing the infant sucking on Miranda's finger and smiled. "If the baby is ready take her. I will follow with Serena in about thirty minutes to an hour. Miranda you should get Emily so she can see her beautiful daughter before takeoff. By then Serena will be in the Recovery Room and Emily can see her."

Miranda slowly removed her finger from the sleeping infant and then kissed its forehead.

One of the nurses led Miranda and the transport team out of the Surgical Room into the Recovery Room then showed Miranda to the waiting room. Miranda walked into the room with a huge smile on her face. "Emily I need to introduce you to someone. Come with me."

Emily stood shaking. "Is Serena all right?" Miranda smiled and nodded. Emily began to cry. "Oh bloody hell. Thank God, Thank you Miranda."

Miranda took Emily in her arms and smiled at Andréa mouthing I love you.

Miranda took Emily into the Recovery Room and showed her the tiny infant.

Emily gasped, "She looks like Serena."

Miranda encouraged Emily to touch the child. As soon as Emily touched the infant she gazed at her Mother and grabbed her finger. Emily smiled. "Hey little one. I and your Mommy love you."

"Emily the transport team is going to take the baby to Presbyterian and then Dr. Jackson will take Serena. Serena will be here soon so you can see her before she goes. We will follow."

Emily nodded. "Can I kiss her first?"

The infants Doctor nodded and lifted the top to the incubator. Emily bent down and placed a soft kiss on her Daughter's forehead.

"She is so soft."

Just as the infant left Serena was wheeled in. Dr. Jackson followed smiling.

Emily looked at Serena. "She is so pale." Emily was trembling in Miranda's arms.

"She did lose a lot of blood but we are replacing it now. I gave her a lot of medication to sleep well for the transport."

Emily left Miranda's arms and went over to her love.

Serena slowly opened her eyes, "Emily."

Emily smiled, "Shhh you need to sleep."

"Is she O.K?"

Emily was shocked, "You know it is a girl?"

Serena smiled, "I have always known." Serena fell asleep and Emily softly kissed her.

"O.K. you guys get on your way to Presbyterian. We will get there before you. I have information at the front desk, they are expecting you and will show you to Serena's room or the baby's whichever one you want to go to first.

**:) a happy ending.**


	39. Miranda Falls Apart

**I do not own DWP I just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**You may need another tissue.**

**Rated M for Mirandy time.**

Once Emily, Miranda and Andréa arrived to the hospital they were still settling Serena into her room so the three women decided to go see the baby first. Emily was able to hold the infant. The nurses explained everything they were doing with the baby, they explained the bruising and how they were keeping a close eye on it. While Emily held the baby the infant acted as if she wanted to nurse. The nurses giggled, Emily looked horrified.

"It looks like when Serena is ready to nurse your daughter will be more than eager." Miranda laughed.

They then went to Serena's room. Tammi was there looking over the settling of Serena. Emily hurried to Serena's side and kissed her. "You bloody hell scared me to death."

Serena smiled. "Have you seen her?"

Emily smiled, "Yes, she looks just like you."

Serena began to cry, "I haven't seen her yet."

"Serena you have been though a lot as soon as I get you stable I will have them bring the baby up."

Andy jumped up, "wait." She pulled out her phone and took it over to Serena. "I taped Emily holding her for the first time." She gave the phone to Serena.

Serena smiled and showed it to Tammi. "Look she is trying to nurse on the wrong Mother."

Emily cringed and Tammi laughed. "O.K. Miranda, Andréa time for you to go. These two Mothers need to get some rest. Emily there is a bed, change of clothes and something to eat in the adjoining room. Compliments of Miranda."

Emily looked up. "Thank you Miranda."

Miranda nodded. "Come Andrea we should do as we are told." Miranda turned and walked out.

Andy smiled and retrieved her phone. "Ice Queen," and she shrugged. The others giggled.

Miranda instructed Roy to go back to the townhome she was too exhausted to go back to Runway. On the way home Miranda made some phone calls. First to the Mother of a good friend of the girls. Miranda explained to her that Miranda had some serious issues to deal with at work and if she would please keep the girls for the night. Then she called Kara informed her where the girls would be and that she could have the rest of the day off, that her and Andrea would be home shortly. Then she called Nigel and updated him on Serena, Emily and the baby, informing him to tell everyone they were not to go visit until they had the O.K. from Emily.

Once in the townhome Miranda pulled off her coat, helped Andréa with hers and took Andréa by the hand and headed up the stairs. Once inside the bedroom Miranda turned Andréa around and pushed her up against the door. She grabbed Andréa's face between her hands. Tears were streaming down Miranda's face. "When you have our baby do not, I repeat do not put me through something like that."

Miranda placed a kiss on Andréa's lips.

Andy broke free trying to catch her breath. "Miranda." Andy caressed Miranda's cheek, and pulled Miranda to her cradling her head against her neck. Miranda was sobbing uncontrollably. "Come Miranda I think it is time for a bath." Andy pushed Miranda away, took her hand and went to the bathroom.

Sitting Miranda on the vanity chair Andy started filling the tub with hot water and Miranda's signature scented bath oils. Andy stripped her clothes then helped Miranda with hers. Andy helped Miranda into the bath then lowered herself in behind her love.

Once seated Andy pulled Miranda back into her and held her tight letting her cry. "All I could see was your face, and remembered how scared I was when the girls were born." Miranda continued to sob. "I can't think ... you have to promise to never leave me."

Andy laid kisses all over Miranda's shoulders and neck. "Shhh Babe, close your eyes and just rest. I am going to be right here. I am never going to leave you." Miranda, while in Andréa's arms was able to settle.

After a while Miranda shifted and turned to face Andréa. "I do not know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

Andréa smiled and stroked Miranda's cheek. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Do not say that." Miranda was mad. "Do not ever say that."

"Miranda." Andy pulled her into her arms.

Miranda jerked away. She was glaring at Andréa. Andrea took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Miranda. Why are you so upset?" Miranda continued to glare then turned around again. Andy trailed her fingers down Miranda's back. "Babe. Please talk to me." Miranda was quiet. Andy was getting mad. "Damit Miranda I have left you to shed tears too many times without an explanation. Not this time. Too many things happen when they should not. Our life is so good. You are afraid our luck has run out. I cannot believe this is coming from Miranda Priestley."

"That is not fair. I may be the Dragon Lady but I still have feelings."

"Miranda, I am not making fun of you. You are a smart, strong woman. You are talking superstition. Listen." Andréa slid closer to Miranda and wrapped her arms around the trembling woman. "O.K. so there will be challenges in our life and not everything will go O.K. but that is life. Together we will deal with any problems that come our way. Together we will handle it. Until then we need to live, and love. You need to stop worrying about what might happen and enjoy what is happening. Serena and the baby are fine. Think of that. Stop think about what might have happened. Miranda it is O.K. to be happy." Miranda turned laid her forehead on Andréa's. Andy smiled and kissed Miranda.

"I am sorry I was just so scared and everything bad was running through my mind."

"I know babe." Andrea kissed Miranda again.

Miranda pulled away. "Oh my god, do you know what today is?" Andy puzzled shook her head. Miranda stood up and climbed out of the tub.

Andy was laughing, "Miranda what are you doing?"

"I will be right back." Miranda grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her while walking into the bedroom. When she came back the towel dropped and she climbed back into the tub. She handed a long thin box to Andréa. "Be my Valentine?"

Andréa gasped. "I forgot, there has been so much going on. Miranda I am sorry."

Miranda smiled, "do not be silly you gave me a great present yesterday." Andréa blushed and took the box.

"Open it." Miranda encouraged.

Andréa looked into Miranda's eyes. "I love you." Andy opened the box and took a deep breath in. "Oh Miranda it is beautiful."

Miranda pulled the hugs and kisses diamond bracelet from the case. She took one of Andréa's arms and placed the bracelet on it. "I love you."

Miranda kissed Andréa pulling her close, Miranda wrapped her legs around Andréa. Miranda proceeded to slide her hands all over Andréa's body. Giving time to Andréa's full breasts, rolling the hard nipples between her fingers. Andréa had her head laid back and moaned from the sensations. Andrea was burning up inside.

Miranda's hands swirled circles over Andréa's stomach as she watched Andréa's face. "Andréa open your eyes for me." Andy open them and looked Miranda in the eye. "I love you Andréa, I am going to show you just how much and I want to see your eyes.

Miranda lowered a hand down over Andréa's curls the other hand caressed Andréa's hip. Miranda slid three of her fingers inside Andréa and watched her eyes dilate. Miranda purred. She slowly stroked in and out of her love. Andy was melting with the feel of Miranda's fingers caressing her inside. Miranda leaned in and kissed Andréa's lips her tongue pressing for entrance. Andy opened snaking her tongue out to play with Miranda. Miranda kissed all over Andréa's face and soon she felt Andréa begin to shake. Miranda stroked faster and again asked Andrea to open her eyes. Miranda saw for the first time the effect she had on her love as Andréa crashed with a strong orgasm.


	40. Isabella

**I do not own DWP I just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Si bello, bello = it is beautiful, beautiful**

**bella ragazza = beautiful girl**

A few days later Miranda was checking on how the fittings were going with Andréa's family. She and Andréa were able to view everything with Nigel on his laptop. Miranda was not about to let another Mother Daughter moment slip by Andréa and her Mother. Miranda and Nigel smiled and nodded as the three women and two men stood while notes were taken for adjustments. Andy and the three women laughed and ohed and owed over the outfits. The men, well, were not as excited.

"Miranda we do not know how to thank you. The dresses are gorgeous. We feel like princesses." Anna exclaimed.

Miranda laughed. "I am glad you like them. Now, you have your tickets for Wednesday? Roy will be waiting for you at the airport."

"Yes, we have our tickets. Thank you. Andy baby we will see you soon. I cannot wait to see your dress." Anna had tears falling from her eyes.

Friday finally came around and Miranda was to put on her dress first. Her Mother along with Bonnie and Andy's parents came early so Sarah could watch Miranda try on her dress. Bonnie and Andy's parents went up to Andy's office to await their turn.

They had a chair for Sarah to sit in while she waited for Miranda to get ready. Anne was again present to photograph the shows. Nigel and Patricia was back with Miranda as Emily and Serena were on maternity leave. Once the dress was on Nigel helped attach the veils to her shoulders.

Nigel walked around the dress with Valentino. "Si bello, bello."

Miranda smiled. "It is beautiful."

"No bella ragazza."

"He is right Miranda you are a vision." Nigel placed the diamond necklace on Miranda. "Come let us see what your Mother thinks."

Nigel led Miranda out onto the platform.

Anne stopped, "Miranda the veils, oh yes." She began snapping away.

Sarah stood up, she had her hand over her mouth. "Miranda." Nigel could see the older woman was shaking and went to stand with her. "You look so elegant, so beautiful." Tears were falling from Sarah's eyes. Nigel put his arm around Sarah as she climbed the platform. "I wish your Father could see you."

Miranda was trembling. Nigel was swearing under his breath at Serena and Emily for not being here to help him keep the two women from having a meltdown.

"I have an idea." Announced Nigel. "Since Anne is here why not have Sarah put her dress on while Anne photographs Miranda then Anne can photograph the two of you together."

"Oh, perfect idea Nigel." Came from Anne.

Patricia lead Sarah to the back so the girls could help her dress. He watched as Anne posed Miranda and snapped her from all angles. He smiled, his boss was truly a vision. He had to make sure one of these pictures made it in Runway. When Sarah was ready Nigel helped her back out onto the platform. Sarah wore a white linen gown embellished with silver.

"Mother look at you." Miranda gushed.

When Sarah made it over to Miranda, Miranda gave her a hug and a small peck on the cheek. Anne captured it all.

Nigel called upstairs for Bonnie to come try her gown on again. Sarah and Miranda stayed. Sarah was equally touched with the sight of Bonnie. They all had to leave as it was time for Andy to put her gown on. Anna and Richard were brought into the studio while the crew readied Andy.

Nigel introduced them to Anne. They stood shocked as she gushed about Andy and her dress.

"We're ready," came the call.

Nigel showed the Sachs their seats before going back to Six. God help him if Andy's parents would need help staying up right when seeing their little girl dressed like a princes. Nigel gasped as he saw Six with her hair tied up with diamonds. He noted the bracelet she wore.

Andy smiled as she fingered it. "Valentine's Day present from Miranda I am wearing it for the wedding."

Nigel smiled. "We are going to need an armed guard around you with all these diamonds."

"Nigel, stop." Andy blushed.

He laughed. "Please let me put this on you." He pulled the necklace from its box.

"Nigel I cannot get over how beautiful it is." Andy fingered the large diamond hanging between her breasts.

Andy had the sheer veil combed into the back of her hair so as not to cover up the diamond strands.

"Your Mother and Father are going to faint when they see you." Nigel escorted Six out to the platform.

Anne was beaming as was Vera. "Oh Andy you are a vision." Exclaimed Vera and Anne all at once. Andy blushed.

"My baby." Richard was standing up Anna was still sitting in her chair unable to move.

Tears were falling from her face. "Mommy, don't cry."

Richard took Anna's hand and they walked up the platform to their daughter.

"Andy. My Baby is all grown up." Anna whispered.

Richard nodded. "You look like a dream sweetie." Richard went to hug her.

Anne was having the time of her life. She walked over to Nigel. "I don't care what you have to do but you are going to have to feature their wedding in an issue." She looked at Nigel, "I mean it Nigel if you don't I will!" Nigel shook his head. Good god what was he going to do?

Emily had called Nigel later that day to inquire about how the fittings went. Being at home with Serena and the baby gave her time to finish the last details for the wedding and get the invitations out. Emily had to find a nice way to add a note with the invitations for complete secrecy. The closer they got to the date the more nervous Emily became. It seemed nothing had slipped so far and for everyone's sake she hoped it never would. Emily also told Nigel to let everyone know they could come visit Serena and the baby, but only after Miranda and Andy came first.

Emily made a second call to Miranda.

Miranda looked surprised as she read the ID, "Emily."

"Hi Miranda I called for a couple of reasons. Serena and I want to have you Andy and the girls over for dinner and to see the baby."

"Emily do you not have a name for that poor child yet?" Miranda chided.

"Yes, but Serena wants to tell you in person." Emily replied.

Miranda giggled, "Well, you know we can't wait to see her."

"Good. Uhm the second thing is I want you to know that everything for the wedding is coming along just fine. I got the invitations sent out."

"Emily how have you managed all this while taking care of Serena and the baby?"

"I learned from the best Miranda. See you Friday." Emily quickly replied, than the phone went dead.

Miranda smiled there were tears in her eyes.

Friday night the girls were bouncing off the walls. They could not wait to get to Emily and Serena's to see the baby. They stopped in at Barney's New York to pick up a few gifts. The girls picked up a Stella McCartney metallic star print tulle dress and bloomers along with a Dolce and Gabbana floral print dress and bloomers. Andy and Miranda picked up little socks from Little Giraffe and some cashmere blankets.

Emily let the family in the apartment smiling.

Miranda hugged and kissed the girl. "Emily you are glowing. Motherhood agrees with you."

Emily glared. Andy giggled. Emily led the group into the living room were Serena was sitting nursing the baby. The girls crept over to them and softly touched the infant's arms.

"She is so soft." Caroline cooed.

Serena beamed. Miranda and Andy sat on the couch next to Serena.

Once Serena was done feeding she offered the baby to Miranda. "I think you should be the first to hold her."

Miranda shook her head. "That's O.K. Andréa or the twins can hold her."

"Come on Miranda." Serena crooned. "You're not afraid to hold her are you? Here Emily give her to Miranda."

Emily took the tiny infant and carried her over to Miranda and placed her in the woman's arms. Miranda trembled and gathered the infant close. The infant opened her eyes and stared at the woman holding her then smiled.

"Mommy she smiled at you." Cassidy exclaimed.

Serena laughed. "See Miranda she remembers you."

Miranda looked up and smiled. "So what have you two named this child? I am tired of calling her the baby."

Serena looked at Emily and nodded.

"Her name is Isabella Mir." Emily announced.

Miranda looked up tears in her eyes. Serena smiled. "It is only right she has the name of the woman who helped her into this world."

Andy beamed. "Well, hello there Isabella Mir." She bent and placed a kiss on the infant's forehead.

"There is one other thing. I want her baptized and Emily and I want you, Miranda and Andy to be her godparents."

Andy jumped up. "Oh yes, yes, yes."

She grabbed Emily and hugged her tight. "Bloody hell Andy."

Serena and Miranda broke out laughing.

Miranda looked at the child as she jumped at the noise. "Do not worry Isabella Mir I will teach you how to control this crowd." The infant fell fast asleep smiling


	41. The Children's Issue

**I do not own DWP I have just barrowed them for inspiration.**

Monday was the day of the shoot for the children's issue, and Miranda made sure it would go as smoothly as possible. In the studio Miranda had two quiet rooms constructed so the infants could sleep or the Mothers could nurse. She had Kara the twins nanny come in along with two others hired from the same agency Kara had worked for. The timing of the shoots were spaced out so no more than two families were in the studio at one time. Anne brought her helpers who knew how to work with infants and children. They knew what Anne wanted and how to set up for her. They played soothing music for the infants and fun energetic music for the older children. Miranda made sure that no infant or child was scheduled for their shoot during their regular nap time. Miranda also wanted family shoots done so the prints could be sent as a gift.

Nigel had been a basket case imagining how the shoot would go. He had never been around infants or children before, and never planned on it either. He had no idea what to do with them. Thankfully Patricia had younger siblings and had babysat as a teenager. She kept Nigel grounded and the hired nanny's did the rest. Emily was also back at Runway for half days and she was surprisingly a miracle worker with the older children.

Kate with her eight month old boy and Jennifer with her five month old boy were first on the list. The two women walked in together.

Miranda had been waiting for them and went over to great them. "Girls it is nice to see you again. I wanted to personally thank you for coming back."

The women were laughing. Kate spoke up, "Miranda we want to thank you. We had so much fun with the pregnancy shoot we had to come back.

"Yes." Jennifer agreed. "I hope you do not mind I brought my five-year old girl with us."

"Oh yea." Added Kate. "Mom is coming in a few minutes with my seven-year old son. He had the day off from school and Mother wanted to watch the shoot."

Miranda was smiling, "No. No that is fine. I am glad to have them here. As a matter of fact maybe we can put them in the shoot."

Kate looked at Jennifer smiling. "That would be fun and I know Mother would just love it."

"Well, we have plenty of clothes in the closet for your Mother to pick from, and I know the designers have brought plenty of different sized clothes for the children." Miranda added.

Miranda took Kate to the first quiet room and showed her inside. It had a Bratt Décor Chelsea Lifetime Crib in white. There was also a rocker and changing table. "Kate here is my girls Nanny Kara. She has been with us since the twins were born. You can leave the little one with her while Nigel and Patricia help you dress."

"Miranda the room is beautiful. Now I know why Runway is number one. You think of every detail. It is wonderful." Kate gushed.

Miranda smiled. "I just hope it helps out with having the baby here.

Next Miranda took Jennifer to the second quiet room. This room had a Bratt Décor J'Ador Crib/Cradle in distressed white. There was also a rocker and changing table. Miranda introduced the hired Nanny and Emily to Jennifer. She reassured Jennifer they were capable and trustful. "They will keep an eye on the little ones while you get dressed."

"Kate was right Miranda you do think of everything." Jennifer gushed.

Miranda smiled. "I hope you enjoy this shot as much as you did your first."

By the time the women and children were dressed Anne and her assistances had everything set up and were ready to go. Andy got to the studio just in time to watch Anne start working her magic. She and Miranda sat watching in amazement on how easy it seemed for Anne and her assistances to get the pictures she wanted. Shortly after they started Goldie walked in with Kate's oldest son. Goldie was ecstatic with the idea of her and Ryder getting in on the shoot. The sets with the whole families where Miranda's favorite.

Andy had lunch with Miranda in her office. "That went very well don't you think?" Miranda nodded. "You are awfully quiet?"

Miranda frowned, "I am starting to second guess this whole idea."

"The April issue?" Andrea asked surprised.

Miranda nodded. "It is a big transformation for Runway. I may have pushed it too much. Irv is not going to be happy when he finds out. I do not want to lose everything Runway has gained in the past year."

Andy watched Miranda as she ran things through her mind. "There are a lot of movie stars, and singers having babies right now. It is a big business. A lot of designers are getting into the baby clothes industry. I have done a lot of research on it for my article. It is quite interesting how the trends are going. Another thing it is not Runway that has gained leverage with Irv it is you Miranda, YOU. You are going to lose anything."

Miranda listen intently to Andréa. She tried to smile but was still concerned.

That afternoon Maxine with three-month old Sophia and Mamie with her five-day old girl had their run. The two little girls where more than precious together. Meryl had arrived with Mamie to help out. Miranda greeted them and took them to the two quiet rooms. Meryl was excited about the prospect of being photographed with Mamie and the baby.

"Miranda, it is so good to see you again. Where is Andy? The two of you must be excited about your up coming wedding." Meryl smiled brightly.

Miranda beamed, "She will be here shortly to do the interviews, and yes the wedding is coming together nicely."

"I have enjoyed reading her articles." Meryl started laughing, "I have never read so much about fashion as I have lately. Thanks to you."

Miranda laughed along with Meryl.

While Anne was photographing one family Andy sat and interviewed the other. Then as Anne finished her and Andy switched. Andy's piece was on Motherhood and how it changed the Mother's and Grandmother's lives. Meryl was hysterical to interview. She was much more free and easy-going this time around. Andy was in journalistic heaven and her desire to have a child grew even more. The Mother's and Baby's left happy and the shoot went so well the designers let them have their outfits.

Irv was beat red as he watched the Mothers and infants walking in and out of Elias-Clarke. He followed two women with a small infant up the elevator not knowing he was in the same car as The Meryl Streep. He exited with them following them to Runway's studio. What the hell was Miranda up to now? He walked into the studio and was exacerbated. He walked over to where Miranda and Nigel were standing. What the hell – Miranda was holding a baby?

"Miranda what is going on in here?"

"Irv hello. This is the showcase shoot for the April issue."

In a raised voice Irv replied, "What the hell ba…"

Isabella began to cry.

"Shhh little one I will take care of the little mean man." Miranda rocked the infant. She quieted, looked at Miranda and smiled. Miranda snickered and Nigel almost laughed out loud.

Just then Meryl came over to the group. "I do not want to intrude but I had to thank you for the lovely experience we have had at Runway with our photo shoots. "

"Meryl I am pleased you are enjoying yourself. I would like to introduce you to the CEO of Elias-Clarke, Runways publisher. Irv this is Meryl Streep, her Daughter, and Granddaughter. They are the ones being photographed now. They also helped us out in the pregnancy issue. Remember our big issue for last year?"

Meryl smiled at Irv. "I do not usually do these kind of things but Miranda and Nigel have made it a pleasure. The pregnancy pictures of Mamie were just precious." Meryl looked up at Mamie and smiled. "She just glows with happiness. My first Daughter and first Granddaughter they are the light of my life." Meryl looked at Irv. "Do you have your Grandchildren in this?"

Irv was flabbergasted. "Uhm … no Mrs. Streep … I do not have grandchildren."

"Pity, they do make you feel young again, and my name is Meryl Streep or Mrs. Gummer." Meryl walked away leaving Miranda and Nigel just bursting to laugh and Irv so flustered he just turned and left.

Miranda looked at the tiny infant in her arms. "See Sweetheart, you just learned from the second best person on how to deal with men like that."

The infant smiled. Nigel could not stand it anymore and busted out laughing.

Serena came to claim her Daughter. "And what have you three been up to that has Uncle Nigel acting so silly?"

Miranda leaned to Isabella's ear and whispered. "Do not give it away to Mommy, it is our secret." The baby was a sleep but still smiled.

Serena shook her head. "If I did not know any better I would think we used your sperm Miranda."

Miranda arched an eyebrow, kissed the small child on her forehead and gave her to her Mother. Nigel hearing this staggered and almost passed out.

Miranda looked at him. "You going to be alright Nigel?"

He nodded.

**:))))))**


	42. Miranda and Andy Go to Heaven

**I do not own DWPI have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M for some strong Mirandy time.**

Anne came over to Miranda before putting her equipment away. "Sorry I ran out of time today. Serena has agreed to bring Isabella back in tomorrow so I can shoot her. I really like what you are doing here Miranda and I appreciate you giving me the opportunity to be the photographer. I have never done something for a magazine on such a big scale before."

Miranda nodded. "It is understandable working with infants. I want only the best and I do not believe in rushing it. You are the best with infants and children I only deal with the best."

"I was thinking we should have a couple of older children. I could shoot them and if you decide not to use them that would be fine." Anne looked questioningly.

Miranda ran a finger over her bottom lip. "I would agree to that only we do not have any older children, and I do not know if we could find suitable ones in time."

Patricia was walking by the two women and overheard the conversation and she stopped. "Why not use your girls Miranda they are beautiful and would be perfect."

The room got silent and Miranda turned and glared at the girl. Patricia went white.

"Miranda you have girls? How old?" Anne excitedly asked.

Miranda looked at Anne. "Ten, but I do not expose them to all of this. No one has ever photographed them and published the picture without feeling my wrath." Miranda was seething.

Patricia backed away. "Sorry Miranda, I did not …"

Miranda glared at the girl again. Patricia practically ran out of the room.

Miranda took a deep breath and turned back toward Anne. "If we are able to find girls or boys of that age you may photograph them and we will consider them for the issue." Miranda said shortly.

"I understand you wanting to keep the girls secure and protected. What better way than in your own magazine? You could even change their names if that would help." Continued Anne.

"Nigel." Nigel cautiously moved over closer to Miranda. "Take care of this." Miranda walked out.

Miranda was shaking. Put her girls on display? Never!

Miranda walked into the townhome shortly after Andy did. She was in the living room with the girls playing video games. Miranda relax a bit with the scene playing out in front of her.

"Mom," the girls shouted! They ran over to their Mother and hugged her.

She bent down and kissed them both on the head. "Have you girls done your homework yet?"

They lowered their head. "No."

Miranda grinned. "What do we do before we play video games?"

"Our homework." The girls recited in unison.

"Now go upstairs and get it done before we eat." Miranda said sternly, but with a smile.

"Yes Mom." She playfully slapped them on their behinds as they ran out of the room.

Miranda went over and sat down on the couch. Laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Bad day? I thought the shoot went really well." Andy smoothly said as she stroked Miranda's arm.

Miranda sighed. "She wants to shoot the girls."

Andy sat up. "Anne Geddes want to shoot Cassidy and Caroline? For the April shoot?" Miranda nodded. "I thought you had never meet her before."

"I haven't." Groaned Miranda

"I know your life is public but I did not realize she knew that you had children." Andréa was still shocked.

"She didn't." Miranda turned her face and looked at Andréa.

"Then how did she know." Andréa frowned.

Miranda closed her eyes again and flipped a hand in the air. "That new girl told her … she suggested it."

Andy took a deep breath in. "Is she dead?" Miranda opened her eyes and glared at Andréa. Andy giggled. "Well?"

"No I let her live this time." Miranda stated exacerbated.

"So are you going to let them? You know they would jump at the chance. Especially if they can be with Isabella." Andréa edged on.

Miranda glared at her love. Andy smiled. She took Miranda's hand and kissed her palm, then her wrist, elbow. "You know it would not be any different from what you asked Jennifer, Kate, and Mamie to do."

"O.K. just stop." Miranda groaned.

Andy laughed. "So?"

"So what?" Miranda acted as if she had no idea what they had been talking about.

"What are you going to do?" Andréa teased.

"I said no. That's what I am going to do." Miranda announced.

"O.K" Andréa kissed Miranda softly on the lips.

"Stop it I know what you are trying to do and it is not going to work." Miranda hissed.

Andy smiled. "What am I trying to do?"

Miranda groaned.

Andy straddled Miranda's lap and laid into her. "Maybe I just want to shower my lover with kisses." She kissed Miranda's eyes, nose, and her lips.

Miranda moaned again. "God what you do to me."

Andy rubbed her cheek up against Miranda's. "What do I do to you? Miranda. Tell me."

Miranda rested her hands on Andréa's hips, looked her in the eye, and pulled her closer. "Kiss me again." Andréa obliged. "Mmmmm." Miranda purred.

"You know if you want to take this any further we should go upstairs." Andy nuzzled into Miranda's neck, giving her a tiny love bite.'

Miranda shook her head. "No just stay here. I do not think I can move."

Andy laid her head on Miranda's shoulder and felt her breathe and listened to her heart beat.

"Mom! Andy! Please children present." The girls said in unison.

"Children who should be doing their homework." Miranda growled.

"We're all done." Cassidy announced.

Andy had turned her head and she just laid there cuddled into Miranda smiling. "I am stuck here. Can't get up."

"Ugh!" The girls went over and they each took one of Andy's arms and pulled her off Miranda right onto the floor.

"Owe." Andy was rubbing her butt.

The girls were laughing hysterically.

Miranda took a deep breath, "Girls have a seat I have something to discuss with you."

"I didn't do it!" Offered Cassidy.

Miranda raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you not do?"

"I don't know what ever it is you're mad at us about."

Andy giggled and wiggled her eyebrows at Miranda.

"I am not mad at you about anything." Miranda glared at Andréa.

"That's good." Breathed Cassidy.

Miranda turned her attention to the girl and glared at her, "Cassidy!"

"Sorry Mom." Cassidy hung her head.

Miranda started out slow, "You know Runway is planning a children's issue and we are shooting now for it."

"Yes, Isabella is in it." Replied Caroline.

Miranda nodded, "Yes, she is. How would the two of you like to be in the shoot with her?"

The girls sat in utter silence.

"OH MY GOD Miranda you figured out how to shut them up." Andréa stated laughing.

Cassidy punched Andy in the arm.

"Owe." Andy was rubbing her arm.

"Cassidy!" Miranda hissed exacerbated.

"Sorry Andy. Really Mom you would let us have our picture in the magazine?" Cassidy questioned.

"Yes this one time, and only in Runway." Miranda stated.

"Yea!" they shouted together.

Miranda groaned. Andy smiled.

That night as they laid in bed Miranda ran her fingers through Andréa's hair. Andy laid her head on Miranda's chest. While Miranda re-laid the day's events about Irv, Meryl and Nigel.

Andy could not stop laughing and tears were streaming down her face. "Stop Miranda, stop. My side is hurting."

Miranda snickered. "Serves you right for helping to corrupt my children."

Andy grinned.

After they settled Andy looked up at Miranda.

Miranda smiled at her love, "What is it sweetheart?"

Andréa was biting her lower lip, "There is something I want to discuss with you."

"Go ahead." Miranda replied quietly.

Andréa frowned, "It may seem silly or weird."

This caught Miranda's attention fully. "I doubt that, it sounds serious to me."

Andy smiled and cuddled closer to Miranda. Miranda held her protectively.

"It is about the donor for our baby." Andréa said simply.

"You have decided on one of them?" Miranda questioned.

"Well, I have a donor in mind." Andy was nervous and Miranda could sense it.

"Which one is it?" Miranda questioned.

Andy took a deep breath. "It's not someone from the file Dr. Edwards gave us." There was a pause.

Miranda leaned back from Andréa. "Go on."

Andy bit her lower lip. "I really wish our baby could be part of me and part of you."

Miranda was puzzled. "Darling unless some new scientific experiment has come up that is impossible."

Andy bit her lip again. "Not totally."

Miranda took a deep breath, "Andréa you have completely lost me."

Andréa very quietly stated, "I was wondering if maybe … Maybe we could ask … ask your Brother to be the donor?"

Andy closed her eyes tight and waited for the Dragon to set her on fire. The room was so quiet Andy had to peek out of just one eye. Miranda was still, not moving, and stunned.

"Miranda, Miranda please say something." Andréa pleaded.

Miranda looked at her and blinked. "I do not think I heard you right."

Andy tried to smile. "I think you did."

Miranda looked at Andrea in amazement. "You want to ask my Brother, a Catholic priest to be the sperm donor for our child?"

Andréa nodded. "Yes, then it will be a part of you and me." Andy was talking fast now she was so nervous. "He is coming here two weeks before the wedding. We could do it then and freeze the rest."

Miranda stared. "You want to freeze my Brothers sperm?"

Andréa nodded. Miranda stood up and went over to stand in front of the window. After a few minutes she turned to Andréa.

Andréa sat straight up in bed. "Look Miranda, just forget I brought it up. I'm sorry. I told you it was weird, stupid." Miranda started pacing. "Miranda please, come back to bed."

Andy was becoming very scared and Miranda heard it in her voice. "You would really want to do this?" Andy stared at Miranda not knowing what to say. "Andréa, I asked you a question."

"Miranda, I just wanted a child that was part you, part me. A child that was truly ours. I'm sorry if I offended you." Miranda shook her head, and her eyes started to tear. "Miranda please. I am sorry."

Miranda shook her head. "No. I cannot believe you would do this for me." Miranda said in a low whisper.

Andy stared, shocked. She wondered did I hear her right? Miranda looked and waited.

"Miranda I would do anything for you, for us. I want us to have our baby."

Miranda nodded and turned to the window again. After a few minutes Miranda spoke. "You know my history with my family. You know I am a bit older than Michael and Bonnie. For whatever reason the two of them always looked up to me." Miranda took a deep breath and shrugged. "Despite our upbringing we always looked out for each other, did whatever we could for each other." Miranda wiped a tear off her face. "Even after I left." She turned and looked out the window again.

Andy quietly inched out of bed and walked up behind Miranda. "Miranda." Andy wrapped her arms around the lady in front of her.

Miranda laid back into her. "What did I ever do to deserve you? How did I ever find you?"

"It's simple Miranda, I have told you before you loved me." Andréa simply stated.

Miranda sniffled, "I would like to ask Michael if he would do this for us."

Andy smiled, and whispered into Miranda's ear, "come back to bed with me."

Andréa lead Miranda over to the bed and laid her down. Andréa crawled in beside Miranda and trailed her fingers down Miranda's body making her shiver. "You are so beautiful. I love the way you skin shines." Andréa smiled, "And the way you blush."

Miranda groaned closing her eyes. Andréa molded a hand around Miranda's pale globe, the nipple rock hard. Miranda caught her breath as Andréa flicked one of her fingers over it. "Andréa."

Andréa smiled wickedly, "Feel good Miranda?" Andréa leaned in and took the nipple in her mouth and feasted on it.

"Andréa, more please." Andréa grinned and thought for a second than grazed her teeth over the nipple as she pulled away.

"Oh My God, yes." Miranda screamed.

Andréa turned and started feasting on the other breast as her other hand slid down Miranda's abdomen and over the soaking wet dark curls. Miranda was breathing quickly. Andréa gently grazed the nipple as she pulled away again. Miranda screamed, "yes," again. Andréa was enjoying this.

"You like that Miranda?"

Miranda nodded. Andréa went back to the nipple and ran her teeth over it. She could feel the response in Miranda and she could tell Miranda was flying over the edge.

Andréa edged up to Miranda's lips and kissed her softly, "shhh, slow down Babe, take it easy. I am not finished with you yet."

Miranda groaned and twisted under Andréa's body. This was driving Andréa crazy. Miranda's reaction. Andy smiled and slid down Miranda's body trailing her nails softly along. Miranda groaned and trembled. Andréa positioned herself between Miranda's toned thighs and took pleasure at inhaling Miranda's sent and thought she would pass out it was so intoxicating. Andréa kissed along both of Miranda's thighs and left hot breathes over her wet curls.

Miranda did not know what was happening to her. All her senses were heightened. She thought she would explode.

Andréa ran her fingers through Miranda's silky folds, and parted them. She blew her hot breath on Miranda's sensitive clit. She felt Miranda arch and the warm thick liquid run over her fingers and onto Miranda's buttocks. Andréa closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. The way things were going she was going to cum and she did not want that not now.

Once Andréa was able to calm herself, she inserted three of her slippery fingers into Miranda and rubbed the spot on Miranda's upper wall.

"Andréa, please, please finish it, I can't ..." Miranda said huskily.

"O.K. Miranda, almost ..."

Andréa took her lips and surrounded Miranda's clit as Miranda's orgasm built Andréa grazed her teeth over it.

Miranda exploded and Andréa came with her. Andréa had Miranda's spray all over her cheeks and chin.

Miranda was breathing deeply. Andréa laid her head on Miranda's thigh. The two laid there for what seemed like hours.

Miranda stirred, "Andréa."

"Mmmmm, yes Babe."

"Are we still alive?"

Andra laughed, "I hope so, because I want to do that again."

"God Andréa!"

* * *

Straight off the elevator Miranda shot off her list. "Make sure the designers for the April issue have pieces that will fit the girls. Call Serena and tell her to have Isabella here at nine. Call Anne and tell her the shoot starts at nine and the girls will be here. She needs to be done by noon so the girls can go back to school this afternoon. Where is my coffee?" She walked into her inner office and closed the door.

There was a knock. Miranda tried to ignore it. It came again.

"Enter."

"Miranda did I hear John right?" Nigel was standing at the door rubbing his bald head.

Miranda glared. She got up, and stuck her head out the door. "If my coffee is not here in five seconds just tell her to go straight to HR."

At that moment the second assistance raced through the door coming to a quick stop right in front of Miranda. Miranda glared then held out her hand. The assistance placed the cup in her hand and Miranda shut the door.

Miranda turned to Nigel. "The girls want to do it. They are older now and understand more. It will only be for Runway. I still stand on the ground that if anyone takes pictures of my girls and publishes them somewhere else I will go for their throat."

Nigel raised an eyebrow, "You do not seem so sure of that."

Miranda went over to the window and gazed outside. "They are growing way to fast Nigel." She turned around. "I cannot keep them locked up in my safe little world their entire life. I am proof of that."

Nigel smiled, "You have raised them to be strong intelligent young ladies, you should be proud to show them off."

"I just do not want them to get hurt." Miranda thought she was going to cry.

"Hurt comes with life. You know that Miranda. No one can protect them from it." Nigel tried.

"Momma, Momma." Two wild red heads came running in the door.

Kara followed close behind. "I am sorry Miranda I just can't get them to calm down."

Miranda was laughing. "It is O.K. Kara. We have an exciting morning ahead of us do we not?"

"Yea!" The twins screamed.

"Now when you start the shoot it is very important to listen to Anne and do as she says. Isabella is a baby so we have to do things quick. If you do not do as you are told there will be no other photo shoots do you understand?"

"Yes Mom." The girls said in unison.

"O.K. I am going to text Andrea that you are here and she will meet us in the studio. Let's go." Miranda placed a hand on the girls backs.

Once in the studio Miranda introduced the girls to Anne.

"Miranda they are gorgeous, I am so glad you agreed to this. Their pictures will fit in fantastically with the others." Anne gushed.

Miranda sent the twins off with Nigel to get dressed and made up. Andréa and Serena with Isabella came through the door at the same time.

Serena handed the baby over to Miranda. "She should be waking up any time now."

Miranda cradled the small child in her arms she just glowed. Andy was so excited to see Miranda take to the infant so easily, she smiled. The adults all sat back and left everything to Anne and her assistances. The twins did everything as they were told. The shoot went very well and they were soon done.

Andy went over to Anne and whispered in her ear.

Anne nodded. "My pleasure."

Andy went over to Miranda. "You should have some pictures taken of you and the girls. I have already asked Anne and she has agreed to do them."

Miranda shook her head, "I do not think so."

The girls overheard Andy. "Oh Mommy will you? Please? It would be so much fun."

Miranda could not turn them down, she nodded.

Andy turned toward Nigel. "I have the perfect pieces. Come Miranda."

The shoot with Miranda and the girls was beautiful. Never before had Nigel seen the Dragon Lady so free and light. She had actually played with the girls and showed the loveliest real smile.

He could not wait to see the proofs. He went over to Anne, "I will need the proofs by tonight."

She nodded.

"Girls get changed and we will go to lunch before taking you back to school. You both did a fabulous job."

That night at home the girls were still on cloud nine from the shoot. As Miranda tucked them into bed she once again told them how proud she was with the job they did that morning.

"It was fun Mommy." Caroline interjected as she hugged her tight.

"Yes it was Bobbsey." Miranda smiled sweetly.


	43. That Girl

**I do not own DWP I have just barrowed the characters for inspiration.**

Miranda walked off the elevator, "I want the proofs and lay out for the April issue from Nigel. Make the appointment for Andréa and me to pick out a wedding cake this Saturday. Pick up the bracelet for the baptism Sunday. Call my lawyer." Miranda strolled into her inner office picked the cup off the table and took a large swallow. She sighed as it ran down her throat.

There was a knock at her door. "Excuse me Miranda."

Miranda whirled around and glared. It was that girl again. Miranda was regretting having hired her.

She cautiously walked into the room and laid a pile of proofs and a pile of lay outs on her desk. "Nigel had to go to Ralph Lauren's early this morning to discuss July's issue and Emily does not come in until this afternoon."

Miranda sat at her desk and drew the piles closer to her. She looked up at Patricia. "Sit."

Patricia grabbed a chair and sat tentatively on the edge of it. "Number ninety-four would make a great cover. Page two and three are pretty much set. I started on page four early this morning but cannot decide on a pic to start Andy's article." Miranda was glaring. When Patricia realized this she shut up.

Miranda continued to peruse the proofs then looked at the layout. Miranda handed a page of proofs to Patricia, "number six."

She then slid a cup of coffee across the desk. Patricia reached out for the cup and Miranda nodded.

Patricia took the scalding hot cup and took a large swallow. "Mmmmm."

She looked at Miranda in horror. John cringed at the exchange. Miranda smiled.

Miranda slid the piles back to Patricia. "That's all."

Patricia sat not knowing what to do. Miranda waved her away. Patricia jumped up gathered the papers and proofs and the cup of coffee.

Miranda grinned as the girl ran out of her office. "I should have hired her as one of my assistances."

"Excuse me. Miranda." John stammered. He handed the tiny blue box with the thin white silk ribbon tied around it to Miranda.

Miranda took the box. "That's all." Miranda fingered the tiny ribbon imagining what her next child would be like. Miranda sat the box down on the page of proofs of her and the girls. She would look it over later.

Miranda heard talk in the outer office. She looked up seeing her lawyer. "John."

The man looked up, grinned and walked into Miranda's office and sat down. "Miranda dear what can I do for you?"

Miranda removed her glasses. "I have a few things to discuss with you. I do not know if you have heard but I am getting married."

John nodded. "Rumors are everywhere and there is a huge price for the person who announces the date before the wedding takes place."

Miranda grinned. "I need to set up three more trust funds just like the girls."

John Nodded. "You want the same stipulations on them?"

"For two of them yes. I now have a Godchild Isabella Mir." John arched an eyebrow. Miranda laughed. "Yes someone named their child after me."

John shook his head. "They have good taste."

"The other one is for a child yet to be born. My life partner Andréa wishes to have a child as soon as possible after the wedding."

John nodded his head. "Congratulations Miranda."

Miranda smiled. "Thank you."

"I am guessing the third one is for Miss Andrea?"

Miranda nodded. "I want to make sure that she is taken care of if anything should happen to me." She looked up at John. "I am much older than her."

John shrugged. "She could be hit by a truck tomorrow." Miranda glared. John held up his hands in defense. "I was only saying just because you are older than her does not mean you will die first."

Miranda closed her eyes. "I hate discussing this so I am just going to say. I want to make sure she is taken care of. There will be no time limits or any other stipulations on her trust except she will have access to it immediately upon my death."

John nodded and stood up to leave. "I will have the paper drawn up immediately and have them here first thing tomorrow morning for you to sign."

Miranda smiled and nodded. "Thank you John."

Miranda pulled the pictures out from underneath the tiny box. They were adorable. There were a few she wanted blown up for the office and the house. "Call Nigel."

Moments later Nigel walked in and sat in front of Miranda's desk. She pushed the proof page over to him. "Ah there it is. Patricia has been searching for that all morning she thought she had lost it."

Miranda smiled. "I would like to have seven and ten blown up and framed, one for the office and the other for home."

"What do you think of thirty-five?"

Miranda took the page back and closely examined it. She nodded. It pictured a girl standing on either side of Miranda looking up at her with adoring eyes. Miranda had a hand on each of the girl's head looking down at them with an expression of love and adoration.

"I want to put it on our Editorial page. Miranda looked up and glared. "It is enchanting Miranda."

"It is not the Dragon Lady/Ice Queen." Nigel nodded and smiled. "How will I ever be able to intimidate any one again?"

Nigel laughed out loud. "You will find a way."

Miranda spent all afternoon trying to think of what to right for her Editorial. She thought of the picture and began to write.

_"__Children, the eye into the future. They are full of innocent and wonder. Every experience is new and wondrous to them. It is our responsibility to help them maintain that sensation of curiosity. Where would the fashion world be without Channel's sense of elegance and simplicity, or Valentino's Grand Reds or Stella McCartney's sense of individualism and youth? Our children should be held tight but also given the chance to spread their wings and fly. How else will they find their place in our world? This issue is dedicated to their incredibility to be amazed at even the littlest thing including a butterfly."_

That night Miranda was sitting in the study working on The Book. Andy walked in and flopped herself down on the couch.

"Tired?"

Andy looked up, "brain-dead." Miranda went back to The Book. "How did the proofs turn out?"

Without looking up Miranda smiled. "Incredible."

She handed The Book over to Andréa. "Wow, Nigel put this together fast, and the cover is just priceless." Miranda nodded.


	44. Mmmm Wedding Cake

**I do not own DWP I have just barrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M For some serious Mirandy time. :)**

The next morning while having their coffee Miranda looked at Andréa. "I think we should call my Brother and present our request to him."

Andy looked up over her coffee cup. "We?"

Miranda smiled. "It was your idea."

Andy gave her a crooked smile. "He is your Brother."

Miranda laughed. She picked up her phone and dial her Brother.

"Miranda? Is everything O.K? Is Mother …"

"Michael. Everything is fine, and Mother is doing well. I have an important question to ask of you. Before you answer I want you to think about it. Andréa and I, well Andréa wants to have a, our baby. She really wants it to be part her, part me …"

"Well, Miranda that could be difficult."

"Yes … Michael I know this is a very unusually request and Andy and I would …"

"I get it Miranda. I am your biological sibling I am you in the equation. Miranda I would be honored to help give you and Andréa a child."

"You are you sure Michael? We would understand …" Miranda trailed off.

"Miranda, helping to put more little Miranda's on this earth how could I say no?" Michael boomed.

Miranda laughed and had tears in her eyes. "Michael thank you."

"You're welcome Sis." Miranda hung up.

Saturday Miranda drove herself and Andréa to Sweet Illusions to pick out a cake. Jason the proprietor of Sweet Illusions directed them inside the bakery and to the back. He had been waiting for this day since some chick named Serena from Runway called to inform him that Miranda Priestly wished for him to make her wedding cake. Of course he had done high-end weddings before but this was going to be the biggest wedding in New York since Beyoncé and Jay Z. He had prepared the most popular flavors of cake and filling he had.

When Andréa and Miranda entered the back room they were presented with a table covered by a white linen cloth and filled with multiple tiny cakes.

Andy grinned and whispered to Miranda. "You are going to have to forget about counting carbs today."

Miranda just glared and Andy laughed. Jason sat the two ladies down and proceeded to point to a cake and told them what was under the icing. The first cake he sliced off two tiny pieces laid them on a plate with two forks and handed them to Miranda.

Miranda took a fork and stabbed the first piece, looked at Andréa and grinned. She placed the fork in front of Andréa's lips and waited. Andréa looked into Miranda's eyes and slid her wet tongue out and licked her lips. Miranda moaned. Jason gasped but neither woman heard because once again it was just the two of them. Miranda slowly slid the fork into Andréa's mouth. Andy closed her lips around the fork, closed her eyes, and slowly pulled the piece of cake off. Miranda groaned again. Jason almost fainted.

"Mmmmm Miranda this tastes like heaven. It just melts in your mouth."

Andy took the plate from Miranda's hand. Andy went to pick up the fork, but then she produced a wicked smile on her face as she picked up the piece of cake between her fingers.

Miranda looked at her as Andréa moved the cake toward her mouth. "You wouldn't dare!" Miranda hissed.

Andy chuckled. "Oh yea?" Miranda backed up.

Andy laughed. "Of course I won't smash it on your lovely face." Miranda eyed her. Andy placed the piece of cake at Miranda's lips. Miranda opened her mouth as Andy slid the cake onto her tongue. Miranda closed her lips on the cake and around one of Andréa's fingers sucking on it as she slipped it out. This made Andy groan and Jason have a heart attack.

Andy and Miranda played this game through the whole tasting session. By the time they were done Andy and Miranda were soaking wet and Jason could hardly talk.

They had settled on a simple white frosted cake with white pearl drops all around it and white satin ribbon and bows at each tier. The top would be a bouquet of Freesia, Lilies, and Roses. The cake itself would consist of different layers of white, chocolate, and lemon cake with appropriate fillings for each layer.

Once home the two headed for the stairs and their bedroom. Miranda closed the door and pushed Andréa up against it. She pressed herself close to Andréa and her lips just grazed Andréa's.

"You are driving me crazy." Miranda hissed.

"Kiss me Miranda." Miranda slid her tongue out and grazed Andréa's lips. Andy was dying. "Kiss me Miranda."

Miranda licked her lips. "I am so wet for you."

Andy groaned. "Kiss me Miranda, please."

Are you wet for me Andréa?" Miranda was having fun.

"Miranda please!" Andréa begged.

Miranda gazed into Andréa's eyes, "Do you want me?"

"Miranda," Andréa moaned.

Miranda pressed her needy lips onto Andréa's and sucked Andréa's bottom lip into her mouth and slowly pulled away. Andy groaned cuming as her knees gave out. Miranda held her up against the door. Andy was panting. Miranda had her face snuggled up against Andréa's neck waiting for the girl to recover.

"Andréa. I love you." Miranda whispered.

Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda tighter. Then slowly slid her hand up into Miranda's soft silver locks and gently pulled her head back. With dilated soft brown eyes she gazed at Miranda's face. "God you are so beautiful." Andy leaned her head and kiss Miranda with the softest of lips. Andy's tongue begged for entrance and when Miranda opened up Andy slid in with a moan. Andy was slowly pushing Miranda toward the bed. Once they broke Andy gazed again with liquid eyes and sought out the dark blues she so dearly loved. Once she found them she took the mouth she so hungered for until she could no longer breathe.

She reached for the hem on Miranda's skirt pushing it up out of the way and touched the soft firm buttocks she knew would be exposed for her. Pressing Miranda into her Andy kissed her again. The kiss was feverish, Andy just wanted to devour her love. Andy slowly slid her fingers up over Miranda's wet curls then slid them down between Miranda's folds over the tight hard clit and heard Miranda gasp as her face sunk into Andy's neck and a warm liquid moistened Andy's hand.

Both women were breathing heavy as Andy withdrew her hand and practically ripped Miranda's shirt off, cupping a breast and rubbing her fingers over the hard nipple as Miranda whimpered. Andy lowered her head and took the nipple through Miranda's thin bra. With the slightest of bites Miranda screamed with her orgasm. Andy lowered her onto the bed and climbed in with her.

As Miranda came around she realized she was exposed from both ends and decided that would not do. She rolled onto Andy pulling her shirt up over her head. Miranda bit the side of her mouth as she looked upon Andréa's breasts. Her hands took hold of both of them and massaged them rolling her nipples between her fingers. She slid her hands down Andréa's sides, and preceded to unbutton and remove Andréa's jeans rubbing her thumbs over the wet curls as the jeans slid over Andréa's hips. As Miranda slid down over Andréa's body pulling the jeans off she fluttered her fingers over Andréa's toned legs. Spreading them apart she kissed up Andréa's inner thigh. She spread Andréa's lips and breathed on the swollen clit making Andréa arch. Miranda smiled and proceeded to suck on it making Andréa scream and cum.

Both women were spent and fell asleep.

**I am getting excited to tell about the wedding! Are you all ready it is almost here?**


	45. The Baptisim

**I don not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

Miranda pulled up to the same small church Emily and Serena had been married in. Serena's family's small Catholic Church. When Miranda, Andy, and the girls walked into the church Serena, Emily and the Baby were already there. Serena's family was just beginning to trickle in. Nigel and John arrived not long after.

Nigel whispered into Six's ear, "I see someone had a good time last night." Andy stared at him. He smiled, "it shows." Andy blushed brightly.

Serena was holding the tiny infant who was dressed in a long silk and French lace baptismal gown. Andy fingered the delicate material. "This is just precious."

Serena smiled, "it is a family gown. I was baptized in it. So was my Mother, and Grandmother."

Andy looked at Serena with wide eyes. "That is so special."

Serena nodded. Miranda closely watch the exchange between the two women. There was so much that she had missed being away from her family and Andréa was bringing it all to her and Miranda was touched.

Miranda handed the small box to Emily. "It is for Isabella Mir. Open it we would like her to have it for the baptism."

Emily pulled an end of the small white ribbon and lifted the lid. "Miranda! It's beautiful." Emily pulled the tiny bracelet out of the box and showed it to Serena. A name bracelet. Isabella's name and the bracelet part was filled with tiny cut diamonds. Serena gasped. Emily placed it on the infant's tiny wrist. Everyone laughed as the child smiled.

"Bloody hell," Emily exclaimed.

Miranda smiled and stroked the infant's tiny arm. "That is my Goddaughter. You know the best."

Andy and Serena laughed.

The ceremony was short and simple just like Serena and Emily's wedding had been. Miranda held the infant while Andy caressed her head with a hand. The baby smiled as Miranda and Andréa confessed their devotion and protection for her. They had a small reception at a nearby restaurant compliments of Miranda.


	46. Interveiws

**I do not own DWP I have jus borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Rated M**

The day the April issue came out once again had pre-order numbers on the high list. The issue had been under strict secrecy. There had been many rumors as what was to be showcased but they all knew no one would guess. Of course many was hoping it would be about Miranda and Andy's wedding. Nothing could have made a bigger splash than the real thing. Pictures and stories of the issue was on every news program that day. The phones were ringing off the hook trying to get Miranda on as a guest the next day's news program.

The pinnacle of the issue was of course the cover. The picture was of Mamie cradling her infant girl in her arms. Standing next to them was Meryl. Meryl had one hand cupped over the infant's head and the other caressing Mamie's arm. The two women were gazing at the small child with amaze and wonderment on their face. The infant was smiling up at the two women and a butterfly had landed on the infant's nose. Miranda had no idea how Anne pulled that out of her magic hat. The baby was draped in a pink cashmere blanket with a silk binding. There were rave reviews about Andréa's article.

"Sir, Sir you cannot go in the …" Miranda looked up from her phone. Andréa had just texted her and Miranda was full of love. "Miranda, I'm sorry I tried to …"

Miranda flipped her hands in the air. "That's all."

"Miranda you have to get control over all this." Irv was hot again.

"Well, hello to you to Irv. Please have a seat." Miranda politely offered without looking up.

"I will not have a seat! Do you see what is going on out in front of the building? A mob! Do you know how many extra security men I had to pull in because of this?" Irv's face was bright red.

Miranda looked out the window and smiled. "It is called advertising Irv. That will sell hundreds if not thousands of issues. I bet if you went to all the newsstands around here you will not find one Runway magazine."

Irv was steaming. "And what about this I hear you are doing an interview?" Miranda arched an eyebrow. "I will not have it. This is getting out of hand!"

Miranda shrugged, "To late Irv I have already accepted."

Irv slammed his fist on her desk. "This is not the end of this Miranda."

"John." John jumped up and rushed into the office running into Irv as he left. "Call Leslie, and I want to see Nigel." Miranda picked up her phone and typed a text to Andrea. "If you can, come to my office right away."

Nigel entered the room just as Miranda's phone buzzed. She motioned for Nigel to sit. "Leslie, Hello. You said to call if I ever had any more problems with Irv." Miranda relayed her conversation with her boss to Leslie. "That is good, I am glad to hear that. Let me know if you come up with anything." Miranda hung up the phone. Nigel arched an eyebrow.

"I do not want to do this but you how much I hate someone telling me I cannot do something." Miranda smirked.

Nigel's eye shot wide open. "You want to do a TV interview?"

Miranda frowned but nodded. "I need to know which one would be the best one to do and then have arrangements made for me to go on tomorrow."

Nigel wiped his hand over his bald head. He got up and started to pace the office. "I do not know if you can capture all you want with just one, and I am thinking you may need to go to California for one." Miranda glared at him. "I know how you hate California but Ellen is out there."

"And what about here in New York?" Miranda questioned.

Nigel thought for a while. "CBS This Morning, The Tonight Show."

Just then Andy walked in and Miranda filled her in on the morning's events. "You want to go to California? We will be apart over night." Andy frowned.

"Not if you come with me." Miranda looked at Nigel, "I know Irv will not let me use Runway's jet but if we can get Donatella's I can do the morning show fly to California and do Ellen. We can stay overnight and return the next morning before Irv figures out what happened. Leslie said I do not need permission from Irv as no money is involved."

Nigel nodded. "I will make all the arrangements."

The next morning Miranda's Town car pulled up to CBS' studio. As soon as her first leg showed from the back seat in her five-inch Louboutins the cameras started going off and everyone was shouting. Word had been leaked the night before that The Miranda Priestly, Editor in Chief of Runway would be on the morning show. She was dressed in her purple vintage Donna Karan. Roy and security from CBS shield Miranda from the front and sides as John followed her out of the car and took her back. Once inside the studio she was escorted to the famous Green Room. Miranda glared noting two of the sides were pure glass. She put on a good face and smiled taking off her sunglasses.

The pre commercial introduction found Miranda leafing through a newspaper and sipping on her coffee. Her cold coffee. Miranda scowled inside but waved and smiled on the outside. Once the cameras were off her she called for John. "I need HOT coffee." The morning anchors came in to say hello and Miranda was cordial with them. She had never watched the program as she was usually working by the time they came on but they seemed knowledgeable. Charlie Rose she knew by reputation and enjoyed meeting him.

The interview showed all three anchors with a different copy of Runway. Erica had December's wedding issue, Gayle had the pregnancy issue and Charlie had the April issue. Questions included the inspirations for the three issue, two of which were award winners. They even brought up how Miranda was the only editor to receive the Silver and Gold award in Paris. Charlie brought up how everyone speculated that the April issue would be of her upcoming wedding. Miranda laughed at this.

Gayle proceeded to ask if Miranda would announce on the program the date of the wedding which Miranda politely responded. "If you do not receive an invitation you are not invited and there is no need for you to know the date."

The tree anchors laughed and Gayle responded with a, "touché."

Miranda made a mental note to be sure they get added to the guest list. Erica wanted to know if it was hard to get Meryl Streep to pose for them and what was it like to work with her. Soon the interview was over and Miranda concluded it went well. The anchors thanked her for coming on short notice and she bid her good-bye saying it was her pleasure.

Andy and Nigel were waiting in the car for her when she came out of the building and it took them right to the airport to board Donatella's private jet.

"You have my clothes for the show?" Miranda asked.

"Yes." Nigel replied.

Andy handed Miranda her Starbucks. Miranda smiled and took a large sip and let it slid down her throat. Andy purred.

Nigel groaned. "Miranda do you have to do that now and here?" Miranda smirked and took another drink.

Miranda had changed into a black and white pant suit for Ellen's show. The limo took them right from the airport to the studio. Once inside her dressing room Ellen came to introduce herself. Andy was ecstatic to meet her asking for a chance to interview her and Portia. Miranda was impressed with the talk show host. She put forth strength and brains. Miranda made another mental note to add her to the invitation list. Emily was going to be in hysterics with the added guests.

The show started out well. Ellen was most gracious. She had a copy of the April issue with her and immediately commented on the cover and questioned how Runway was able to convince Meryl Streep to pose for them.

Miranda smiled and replied, "The same way you managed to get me on your talk show."

Ellen laughed at the reply. They briefly discussed Miranda and Andréa's upcoming wedding, comparing it to her and Portia's. Then there was a commercial break and Miranda was able to talk with Ellen even more. She was beginning to like this woman. After the commercial Ellen announced she had a surprise for Miranda and the audience. Behind Miranda walked out Meryl Streep. The audience went wild. Miranda turned around and smiled at the familiar face. Miranda and Meryl hugged kissing each other on the cheek. Meryl then hugged Ellen before sitting. The talk centered on Meryl and Mamie's shoot with the baby. They praised Anne Geddes talent on being able to capture those special moments.

After the show Miranda and Andréa was able to chat with Ellen and Meryl for a short period. Miranda found out Meryl had just happened to be in California to see her son and called Ellen requesting to surprise Miranda on the show. Meryl voiced her excitement over the upcoming wedding and informed Miranda and Andy her, Don, Mamie and her husband would be there. She voiced her surprise that Miranda had been able to keep it a secret so far.

The group stayed at the Beverly Hills Hotel for the night. As soon as Miranda and Andréa entered their room Andy headed for the bathroom. "Oh yea it is bath time." Andy stuck her head around the corner and wiggled her eyebrows at Miranda.

Miranda laughed. "You get the bath ready I will call for room service."

When Miranda entered the bathroom Andréa was already in the bath back to the door running water over her back and shoulder. Miranda quietly walked toward her bent down and placed a kiss on her shoulder. Andréa turned around and smiled. Miranda stripped out of her clothes and Andréa held a hand out to her. Miranda stepped into the bath and sat across from her. Andy smiled and handed the sponge to Miranda. She watched as Miranda washed herself. It was sensual watching the water drip down Miranda's pale skin.

"The interviews were brilliant. I do not know why you do not do more." Andréa spoke lovingly.

Miranda smiled, "You know I hate small talk."

Andy scooted forward between Miranda's legs and took the sponge from her. She let the sponge run over Miranda's hard nipples and heard Miranda moan from the sensation. Watching the water drip from them Andy let her tongue glide over her moist lips. She bent down cupping a breast in her hand and licked the water off it. Miranda arched toward Andy taking in a deep breath. Andy smiled, she loved the responses the simplest things created from Miranda. Andy slid her hand behind Miranda's neck and pulled Miranda's lips to her. Andréa kissed her softly at first then with greater passion and depth. Miranda moaned into Andréa's mouth as their tongues entered into a dance. Their love-making that night was slow, first in the tub as they took turns bathing each other. The sensations with the water on their skins brought them both to a hard orgasm. After they dried each other off. Grabbing food room service brought they carried it to the bedroom. Sitting in bed with sparkling skin from the bath they feed each other in between kisses and love bites. Miranda laid Andréa down and bit into a large juicy strawberry. The juice dripped onto Andréa's body. Miranda took the berry and rubbed it over Andréa's rock hard nipples and trailed it down her body and over Andréa's hot wet clit. Andréa was clutching the bed with white knuckles and the sounds coming from her mouth was driving Miranda crazy. Miranda proceeded to lick all the juice from Andréa's body and ended up sucking on her hard clit which brought on Andréa's crashing orgasm followed by Miranda's. Spent they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

Morning came too fast for the sleeping women as the phone rang with their wake-up call. Andy rolled over onto Miranda, "Can't we stay another day?"

"Mmmm, as much as I would also like that we need to get back to the girls."

Andy placed a kiss on Miranda's lips, "then I guess I shall get up and shower." Miranda smiled and stretched. Andy watched and moaned. "Woman! Please!" Miranda giggled.

The flight back to New York was quiet. It seemed Miranda and Andréa were not the only ones who got little sleep the night before as Nigel and John fell asleep soon after the plane took off. Back in New York Roy was waiting for them on the tarmac. As Miranda stepped into the car Roy handed her a pile of papers. Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"Just look at them." Roy grinned.

As Miranda pursued the papers her smile grew bigger and bigger. "It seems we have surpassed the numbers of the December issue. The first time Elias-Clarke has been asked to do a second printing."

Andy smiled, Nigel grinned. "Irv must have downed a whole bottle of Aspirin by now."

When they arrived at Elias-Clarke the press went wild. Miranda stopped for a short interview until the subject turned to her and Andréa's wedding.

"Sorry, that is a private affair." And she walked away.

She traveled through the lobby while everyone skirted out of her way. Traveling up the elevator Miranda was tense. Andy was quiet and did not intrude on her thoughts. Just as Miranda expected her second assistant informed her Irv wanted to see her as soon as she arrived.

Miranda walked into her inner office. "Inform him I have arrived."

"But he wanted you to come to his of …"

Miranda turned and glared. "Do you have my coffee?"

Not long after Irv walked into Miranda's office. Miranda looked up over her glasses. "Are you happy with the numbers Irv?"

"You should not have done that Miranda." Irv was tight-lipped.

"I do not understand Irv why is it that you hate Runway so much? This magazine brings in more money than all the others put together. Is it because I am a woman? Is it because a woman is out selling all the men in this place? If I were you Irv I would stop threatening me, because with my success you will lose." Miranda stared at Irv.

Irv blew out a harsh breath, said nothing, turned, and left. Miranda took a deep breath and sighed.


	47. Thanks Michael

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Short but sweet.**

Five weeks before the wedding Andy started fertility injections, and Miranda had been instructed on how to give them. Just before sticking Andréa Miranda would joke on how this was the highlight of her day. To which Andy would scowl. Miranda would always make it all better as she kissed the spot that got the shot that night.

Two weeks before the wedding Michael arrived in New York. Miranda and Andy meet him at the airport. Every time Andy would look at him she would blush knowing what he would be doing for her and Miranda.

"Please Andréa relax. There is nothing for you to be embarrassed about. What I am doing is out of love for my Sister, and hence you, and my future niece or nephew."

Andy smiled. "I cannot thank you enough Michael."

The next morning the three of them went to Andréa's fertility doctor's office. It was a first for the office and Michael tried to put them all at ease. "God loves all his children no matter how they come into this world or into a family."

This seemed to help. As Michael was giving his donation Andy was being readied for the transplant. Miranda stayed by her side the entire time. The transplant itself went fairly easy and Miranda made sure to kiss Andréa at the time the sperm were released into her body. Andy was euphoric, relaxed and content. She was to lay flat on her back for an hour after the procedure, but trying to keep her occupied during the time was enough to test Miranda's strength.

During the next two weeks Miranda caudled Andréa. She refused to make love scared they would interfere with Andy's body excepting a fertilized egg. Andy kept teasing her that it was ridiculous, but Miranda did not care. She was going to do everything she could to ensure Andréa would have the child she so desperately wanted. The idea of having to wait until after the wedding to find out if Andréa did become pregnant was torture of the utmost.


	48. The Day is Finally Here

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**I hope this is not to hard to follow there are back and forth dialog. **

**It is almost time. :) I hope everyone is dressing in their best couture for the main event! **

**I hope you will enjoy it.**

The night before the wedding the area surrounding the Fountain of the Angel in Central Park was transformed.

The Security Firm had blocked off an extensive area around the fountain and had personnel posted all around. There was only one way in and that was by invitation only. The air space above the fountain was also confirmed as closed.

On top of Bethesda Terrace two linen tents with sides were erected, one at the top of each stair case. In each tent was a chase to rest on and everything the two brides would need as they got ready for their wedding. There was a large vanity with enough space for the make-up and hair utensils. There was an area were water and snacks could be stored.

Chairs were set up in the blocked area at the foot of the stairs and led up to the fountain. They semi-circled around the altar. The altar was placed up on a platform. It was backed by two white Fazioli Grand Pianos facing each other. In front of the pianos was a white lattice panel with an overhang top. On the other side of the fountain and on the sides were three large tents without the sides all connected.

The inside roofs of the tents and all the support pole were strung with little white lights. White lights also adorned the lattice panel and hung in strands down the sides of the tents on top of the terrace. The staircases leading to the top of the terrace was also lined with the little lights.

Early in the morning Emily was skirting the area with the wedding planner, John, and Patricia in tow. Thanks to all the precise planning and constant double checking throughout the months things seemed to be going smoothly and on time. Emily did not know what to do without a crisis.

Later that morning Andy was awakened in her hotel room at the Ritz-Carleton to her phone beeping a text had come through. She slowly opened an eye and picked up the phone. One look at the sender and she smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart. Time to get up and start getting ready for our special day. I missed your warm body lying next to me so much last night. We should have gotten married at the crack of dawn not six o'clock at night. I love you."

There was a knock at the door. "Room service." Andy looked puzzled thinking I do not remember ordering room service. She got up and slipped on a robe. She opened the door and the attendant rolled a small table into the room. On it was a single red rose. Andy smiled.

"Complements of Miranda Priestly." Andy thanked the gentleman.

As she sat down to eat a knock came at the door. Andy got up and walked to the door. "If that is you Miranda I am not looking and you are not coming in."

"Andy it's your Mother." Anna called.

Andy opened the door and let her Mother in. "Sorry Mom." Andy hugged and kissed her.

Anna giggled. "I came to make sure you had breakfast but I see you already ordered."

Andy shook her head smiling, "Miranda."

Andy's Mother smiled. "She does have a knack for detail. No wonder she is so good at her job."

Andy grinned and nodded. "I can't believe it is finally happening. I am so excited!" Andy's Mom hugged her. When she released her Daughter she was crying. "Oh Mom don't start so early. I can't have puffy eyes for tonight."

Anna nodded and wiped her face. "I just can't believe my Baby is getting married." Andy laughed.

There came a pounding at the door. Andy stood up, "I believe I know who is behind that door."

As she opened it two screaming redheads leaped into her arms. The girls were grinning from ear to ear. "Today you officially become our Mom!"

Andy kneeled down and hugged the girls tight, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you girls."

Anna started crying again. Cassidy looked at Andy and Anna and shook her head. "Happy tears are everywhere today."

Andy looked at Cassidy. "Everywhere?"

"Yea here, in Mom's room, everywhere." Andy smiled.

Excuse me a second. Andy went and picked up her phone and typed. "I love you now, tomorrow, and forever." And sent it off.

* * *

Miranda had been restless all night. Andréa and her stupid ideas. How did that girl expect her to sleep in an empty bed? Miranda was looking out the large window in her room. She had never been this skittish before her previous marriages even the one with the girl's Father.

A knock came to the door separating her room from the adjoining one. "Mommy can we come in?"

Miranda opened the door. "Yes Bobbseys." The girls ran into the room and jumped on Miranda's bed. "You two are up awfully early."

"We are hungry!" Miranda laughed. She picked up the hotel phone and ordered them breakfast, a thought came to her and she ordered breakfast for Andréa too. "Mommy when do we get to go to the park and get ready for the wedding?"

"Girls you have a long wait ahead of you."

The girls looked glum. "What are we going to do until then?"

Miranda laughed, "Good question."

A knock came to Miranda's main door. Caroline went to open the door and in walked Sarah. "Good morning Caroline."

"Grandma!" Caroline gave her a hug. "We get to have room service with Mom want to eat with us?"

Sarah smiled at the child. "I would love to." Sarah walked over to Miranda and hugged her. "Good morning Baby girl." Sarah stepped back. "You are looking radiant." Miranda smiled. Sarah had tears in her eyes. "I am so glad I get to be here for your wedding."

Cassidy was laughing. "Grandma why are you calling our Mom baby?"

Sarah went to the girl and gave her a hug. "Because to me she will always be my baby just like you will always be her baby."

Cassidy shook her head. "No one is going to call me baby when I am old." Miranda broke out laughing.

Another knock came to the main door. "Room service."

"I'll get it." Yelled Cassidy.

Miranda closed her eyes and sighed, "Girls of all days can you please not yell?"

"Sorry Mom." The girls replied in unison.

Cassidy opened the door and a table was wheeled into the room. "Finally." Exclaimed Cassidy. "I am starving."

Half way through the meal another knock came to the door. "Goodness it is like Grand Central Station here." Miranda got up and opened the door.

Nigel and Emily were standing outside. Miranda motioned them in.

"Well, Miranda how do you feel? You ready to run yet?" Miranda smirked at Nigel.

"Bite your tongue young man." Came from Sarah.

Emily scowled, "Miranda we just wanted to let you know that everything is on time. The area around the fountain is looking beautiful." Miranda smiled. "The dresses, suits and accessories have been sent to everyone's room, and you and Six's gowns are ready to be taken to the park."

Miranda nodded and went to look out the window. "What am I going to do all day? Why did I agree to an evening wedding?"

Nigel laughed, and Emily spoke up. "I have taken care of that. The spa belongs to us all day. They will be giving manipedis and facials to us all. There are two separate rooms blocked for you and Andy to get your manipedis, facials, and massages. After that you should come back to the room and take a nap."

Miranda turned around. "Whose idea was this?"

"Mine." Emily squeaked.

Miranda smiled. "Thank you Emily it is a perfect way to pass the time."

Emily blushed. She still had a hard time excepting complements from Miranda.

"We're done eating. We want to go see our other Mom." The girls announced.

Miranda turned to the twins tears in her eyes.

"I can take them to Andy's room." Offered Emily. Miranda nodded. "Girls give your Mom a kiss then let's go."

Miranda bent down to give each girl a hug and kiss.

Caroline stopped, "Mommy why are you and Grandma crying? Is this not supposed to be a happy day?"

"Yes my love. It is the happiest day of my life after the day you and your sister were born. Now go off and see Andréa but do not pester her."

Caroline hugged her Mother. "O.K."

As they left even Nigel had tears in his eyes.

"Now if you all will excuse me I need to take a shower. Nigel could you take my Mother, check on my Brother, and see he gets breakfast?"

"Sure Miranda." Nigel held out his arm to Sarah.

As Miranda escorted the last person out of her room she heard her phone ping. Miranda brought the text up and smiled running her finger over the message.

* * *

In the park work was continuing on the wedding venue. People who came to the park, to the fountain were quickly turned away and told the entire area was shut down even the lake was closed. So far the security team was not having any difficulty with the visitors and so far no paparazzi had showed up. It seemed the strict anonymity with the planning was working. It was a wonder as every high-profile designer and model along with top government officials and movie, TV, and singing stars had converged on New York. Caterers were showing up to make sure the areas for the food and cake were being set up as ordered. Valle parking had been set up by cording off the area next to the access area to the fountain and the nearest parking lot had been blocked.

Andy was standing in the shower her hands were running over her body. God how she wanted to be with Miranda. Trying to fall asleep last night was agonizing. When she finally did fall asleep all she did was dream about making love to Miranda all night. Now all she wanted to do was see her. Andy got out of the shower and wrapped herself in one of the large thick towels. As she walked out to the sitting area a knock came at her door. She looked out the peep-hole and Emily was standing there.

Andy opened the door. "Emily what are you doing here so early?"

Emily stepped inside. "You are going to the spa. You are in need of a massage, facial, and manipedi." Andy stood in shock. "Bloody hell Andy get dressed or we will be late. We do not want to run into Miranda."

Andy giggled. She hurriedly dressed and followed Emily out the door. You would have thought they were in some spy movie as Emily checked every corner for signs of Miranda before proceeding.

Andy was face down on the massage table as she typed out a message. Miranda's phone vibrated on the table next to her. She looked at the phone and smiled. Bringing up the message she almost laughed.

"I believe I am in heaven. Cancel the wedding I am not getting off this table."

"Darling we have spent a lot of money on this so I suggest you get your pretty little ass off that table and run to the park."

Andy looked at the returned message and did laugh out loud. After all the pampering both women were able to go back to their rooms and nap before the big event.

* * *

While the two brides were getting their beauty sleep the finishing touches were place at the venue. Tables and chairs were placed in the main tent surrounding the temporary dance floor. The band/orchestra were setting up. Small twinkling tea lights had been placed in the fountain. The tables were dressed and Roses, Freesia, and Lilies were placed everywhere. Flowers were added to the trailing lights on the tents on top of the terrace as well as the lattice, and all the supporting poles for the tents. Vines with flowers were attached to the overhand of the lattice that trailed down in the air. At a place of importance beside the lattice was a small ceramic St. Bernard with four golden lockets hung around its neck, Patricia. The scene was set and Emily was happy how it all presented, and she was able to go back to the hotel and get dressed.

* * *

Miranda was sitting in her hotel room awaiting the twins to arrive when a knock came on the main door. Miranda opened it to see her Brother. Miranda hugged him tightly.

"Hey Sister. How are you holding up?" Michael gave Miranda a hug and kiss.

"I am a nervous wreck. Michael I have never been this nervous in my entire life."

Michael laughed. "This means a lot to you."

Miranda was smiling but there were tears in her eyes. "I never thought anything like this would ever happen to me. I do not know if it is fair but I have everything."

Michael hugged her again then pulled away and wiped her tears. "Fair or not you have it, enjoy it, live it, and do not let it get away."

"Michael, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for Andréa and me. There is not words to express how happy we are." She laid her body into her Brothers for support.

Michael patted her. "Say no more Sis. I am happy I was able to give you and Andy such a special present. I need to go I will see you at the top of the terrace." He bent to kiss Miranda then left.

* * *

In Andy's suite Serena and the girls from Runway were doing the hair and make-up for Anna, Jenny, and Jana.

Andy was relaxing on the couch watching everything come together. "Momma, you look beautiful."

Anna nervously fingered the diamond necklace she had on. "Andy please tell me this is all costume jewelry."

"I hope it isn't." Shouted Jenny. Andy laughed.

"Ladies I can testify the diamonds are all real including the ones in the cufflinks." Offered Nigel.

"Oh my, do you really think we should be wearing them? What if we lose them?" Anna asked nervously.

Andy giggled got up and went over to her Mother and gave her a hug. "Mom don't think about it like that. Think I am wearing these beautiful jewels, a beautiful gown, and I am beautiful. Daddy is going to fall in love with you all over again when he sees you."

Jenny went over to Nigel. "How much are these worth?"

Nigel laughed. "I never ask that question but they worth enough to have guards around to protect them."

Jana gasped. Nigel and Andy laughed.

Serena announced, "We are all done." She picked up her phone and dialed. "Hey Babe, group number one is all done and ready to go."

Just then a knock came at the door. "Father and Brother of the Bride are here let's get this party started!"

Andy was laughing as she opened the door. She stood back, then stepped outside the door, looked down one side of the hall then the other. "I don't see my Father or Brother just two very handsome looking men at my door."

Tom punched Andy in the arm.

"Oww. Mom Tom hit me!" She yelled.

Richard started laughing. "Anna we did something wrong. One kid is married the other one is getting married and they are still fighting like three-year olds."

Jana laughed as she watched the men come in. "OH MY GOD, Tom. You do clean up well." She went over and they kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

"Please," yelled Jenny, "do you have to?"

Richard was still laughing as he went in search of his wife. "Anna." Richard was staring.

Andy was smiling. She went over and grabbed her Father's arm. "I told you Mom." Anna blushed. Richard bent and softly kissed his wife.

Emily walked in the door and surveyed the group and nodded. "O.K. let's get going. We need to get you to the park and in your tent before Miranda gets there. Serena is going to go do the twins, Bonnie and Sarah's hair and make-up, then she will come with them. Emily escorted the group out the door and in the elevator. Roy was waiting outside with the limo. He motioned the two men in then helped the women. Emily went in after the family.

"Emily you are looking radiant today. It must be the glow from that little girl of yours. How is she doing?"

Emily smiled unexpectedly. Now a days it seem when anyone mentioned Isabella she had to smile. It was spontaneous. "She is perfect. You will see her at the wedding her Nanny is bringing her."

"And Andy you are just beaming." Roy held out a tiny box and gave it to Andy. "This is for you open it now."

Andy smiled. "Roy you shouldn't have."

"Open it."

Andy giggled "O.K." She opened the box and sitting on the cotton pillow was a shiny penny. Andy looked at him puzzled.

Roy pointed to the coin, "minted in 1985 the year me and the Mrs. got married. We have been married for thirty happy years now. Put it in your shoe for the wedding it will give you good luck."

Andy looked up with tears in her eyes and hugged Roy. "Thank you."

"Now, now, Andy no tears today." He wiped them away. "Now get in and let's get you to the park."

* * *

Miranda and Bonnie were helping the girls get dressed while Sarah looked on. Serena was on her way to do their hair and they were even going to get to wear make-up. They were so excited they were jumping up and down making it impossible to get them dressed.

"If you girls do not settle down you are staying here." Miranda pointed out.

"But we can't Mom who will p …" Caroline exclaimed.

Cassidy punched Caroline in the arm. "Shhhh!"

Miranda looked at the girls and shook her head. "You will act like polite young ladies or you will stay here. If you tear your dresses or lose any of your jewelry you will be grounded for life!"

"Yes Mom." Both girls replied.

* * *

Andy's parents were in awe as they pulled into the park. There were plenty of people standing around the main entrance trying to find out what was going on but when they got to the fountain is was quiet. Roy got out and helped everyone out of the car.

Andy turned around, "you are going to be at the wedding Roy aren't you?"

"Oh yes Andy I would not miss it for the world. My wife is bringing the children later."

Andy smiled. As the grouped rounded the corner at the base of the steps Andy stopped dead in her tracks. "OH MY GOD! Emily. It is breathtaking." Andy started to tear up again.

"Blood hell Andy. You need to stop crying."

Andy laughed and hugged Emily. "Thank you." Luckily Anne was there to photograph the whole scene.

Miranda jumped at the sound of her phone, a text had come through. "Babe, you are not going to believe how magnificent the park looks. Emily and Serena deserve a huge bonus! It is almost time! I miss you so much. I love you."

* * *

A knock came to the door. "Serena's here!" Cassidy jumped up and flung the door open.

"Well, hello Cassidy a little excited are you?" Serena giggled. Miranda rolled her eyes. "Erin, Jane you start working on Bonnie and Sarah I will try to tie these two down and get started on them."

Miranda sat back in the chair and sipped on her coffee watching the pro's at work. Nigel pulled the boxes of jewels out and sat the two diamond headbands next to the girls. Serena worked magic on the mops of curly red hair. Once she placed the diamond headbands on Miranda smiled. "Oh girls look at you. You look so grown up with your make-up on." There were tears in her eyes.

"Oh Mom not again!" Exclaimed Cassidy. Serena smiled, tapped Cassidy on the shoulder and pointed to her Grandmother. Cassidy slapped her hand up to her face. "Not you to Grandma?"

"O.K. everyone no more tears you will ruin your make-up." Serena looked around then announced. "O.K. time for us to go." They packed up their gear and headed for the elevator.

Roy had made it back with plenty of time to spare. Michael had arrived downstairs long before the rest of the family. He joked with Roy that he was the lucky one all he had to put on was some robes. He helped the group into the limo and Miranda was last to get in. Before she got in Roy handed her a tiny box. Miranda looked at it.

"For you Miranda open it." Miranda was flabbergasted. She lifted the tiny lid and on the cotton pillow was a shiny penny. Miranda picked it up and laid it in her hand. Roy pointed to the date. "1985 the year I got married. My wife and I have been together for thirty happy years. Wear it in your shoe today and it will bring you luck."

Miranda looked up at Roy. "You have never given me anything before my other weddings."

Roy nodded. "This one is special. This one will last. You finally found the love of your life."

Miranda's eyes started to tear. "Now, now Miranda this is not a day for tears but smiles."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Roy."

The limo stopped at the fountain and Roy helped the family out. Emily was waiting for them and led them to the base of the far stairs. Miranda turned and took in the view. "Emily, it is perfect." Emily almost fainted.

Serena giggled. "I told you she would love it." Emily glared at her love.

Miranda looked over at the other tent. "Andréa is here?"

"Oh no Miranda I don't care if you fire me you are not going over there." Emily stood with her arms crossed in front of Miranda.

Miranda snickered and started up the steps.

Once in the tent Caroline pulled a small box out of the linen bag she carried and took it over to her Mother. "Mommy, this is from Cassidy and me." Miranda looked down at her child and almost started crying again. She caressed Caroline's cheek, bent down and kissed it.

"Hurry Mommy open it." Came Cassidy.

Miranda smiled and lifted the lid of the box and pulled out a blue laced garter. Miranda grinned. "And where did you get this?"

"Kara helped us one day after school."

"Yea we looked it up on the internet. You are supposed to have something new, something old, something borrowed, and something blue." Cassidy chimed in.

"Yea." Caroline added. "Your dress is something new, your jewelry is something borrowed, the penny Roy gave you is something old."

"And the garter is something blue." They both said in unison.

Miranda got down on her knee. "Come here you two." She hugged them tight and kissed them. "I love you so much. I love my garter."

"O.K. girls it is time for you to leave. Serena needs to do your Mother's make-up and we need to get her dressed. You two need to go under the terrace with Bonnie and Andy's family to wait for the wedding to start."

"O.K. Emily. Bye Mom, we will see you soon." The girls left the tent but they did not go under the terrace they had one more thing to do.

They sneaked around the tent and over to Andy's. In front Cassidy called out, "Andy? Can we see you?"

"Girls are you alone?"

"Yes, we promise, besides Emily said she would tie Mom up if she tried to come over here." Laughed Cassidy.

Andy was laughing. "Come on in." The girls walked in.

"I thought Cassidy and Caroline were coming I only see to very beautiful grown up red heads."

The girls were laughing. "Grandpa it is us. We just have make-up and jewelry on." They announced in unison.

Richard looked shocked. "Well I'll be."

Cassidy pulled a small box out of the linen bag and took it over to Andy. "This is from Caroline and me." Andy took the box from the child and smiled.

"Open it up hurry! Emily doesn't know we are here."

Andy giggled as she took the lid off and pulled the garter out. The twins explained to Andy the meaning of the garter and Richard roared. Andy bent and hugged both girls and kissed them. "I love it. I never thought about getting one. Thank you girls. I love you."

The twins smiled brightly and nodded. "We have to go see you later Andy."

Andy picked up her phone and typed. "The girls just gave me a surprise for you to find tonight." And she sent it off. Miranda jumped when her phone beeped. Seeing who it was from, she smiled brightly and picked it up. As she read the message she started laughing.

She returned a text. "I have a surprise for you to find too."

Andy held the phone waiting for a reply. She laughed as she read Miranda's message. "I love you, you know that right?" Andy quickly sent the text off.

Miranda watched the phone and read the message as it came across. She quickly began to type.

"Miranda do I need to take that phone from you? Serena is trying to get your make-up done."

Miranda glared, "You take my phone away and I am headed for the other tent!"

Emily backed down. Serena and Sarah giggled. Anne was having a wonderful time photographing this wedding.

"Love you now, tomorrow and forever."

"O.K. Miranda it is time to get that gorgeous wedding dress on." Exclaimed Serena.

Emily texted Nigel and told him to bring Miranda's jewels up. Serena and Sarah helped Miranda step into the dress and pull it up. Serena stepped around to the back and attached the veils.

"Oh my Baby girl. You are so beautiful." Sarah stood in awe.

"She is right Miranda, Andy is going to fall over when she sees you." Serena gushed.

Nigel walked into the tent. "Here are …" And he stopped. "OH MY GOD, Miranda, I have seen some beautiful brides but you are exquisite. I may have to fight Six for you."

Miranda was blushing. "Thank you Nigel."

Anne nudged Nigel. "I am telling you Nigel, these pictures, a whole issue. You have to." Nigel groaned.

"Here Miranda let me put the necklace on you. Now turn around." Miranda looked into the mirror.

She touched her face and fingered the necklace. "It is beautiful."

"You are beautiful Miranda." Nigel replied.

* * *

People were starting to file in. Crowds were building at the main entrance. No one had been able to get any information out of the security that was standing guard. People were speculating that a movie was being filmed. The paparazzi knew better there were no films on file that would be filming in Central Park at this time. They tried to get pictures through the windows of the cars that were arriving but the only people they captured were the drivers. All the outside windows and the inner partition were blackened. Most of Runway had arrived including Irv and his wife. She was having a great time. It had been a while since such a grand wedding had taken place. All the designers were there, even Anna Wintour showed up. They were serenaded by the orchestra and after they had been seated they were offered a glass of champagne.

Serena and her crew passed over to Andy's tent and began to work on her. Nigel was there with the strands of diamonds that were to be weaved in her hair. Serena had it tied up in no time with ringlets hanging all around.

Nigel stood back and nodded. "Amazing."

Serena started working on Andy's make-up when Andy's phone pinged. Andy picked it up and smiled and quickly typed out a return messaged.

"Bloody cell phones." Emily grumbled.

Andy laughed. "Yep it ticked her off." And sent it to Miranda.

Miranda's return reply was "LOL"

Andy busted she could not stop laughing.

Serena looked at Emily and shrugged. "At least she's not crying." Emily rolled her eyes.

"O.K. Andy time for the dress." Emily helped Serena get Andy into the dress. Serena went to Andy's back and placed the comb for the veil into her hair. Anna and Richard were both in tears.

"Mom, Dad, Please My make-up."

Nigel stepped over and placed the necklace around her neck and everyone gasped.

Anne was snapping away. "Andy you are delightful. If you ever tire of journalism you can model for me any time."

Emily picked up Andy's phone and typed. "Wait until you see her." And sent it off.

Emily and Serena exited the tent and hurried everyone to settle into their seats. They escorted the twins around the edge and to the pianos and settled them in. This was going to be their most important recital ever. They had practiced with Emily for weeks. They saw Anne come out of Andy's tent and made sure all her people were in place. The families were escorted to their seats by men dressed in tuxes. Emily motioned to a woman who came out and started spreading a thick blanket of flower petals down the entire isle. Emily walked around the edge and back to the girls.

Serena went to the front and sat next to the Nanny taking Isabella off her lap. "How is my lovely baby girl? Are you going to be good for your Godmothers' wedding?" The infant smiled.

"Knock, knock man entering." Michael entered Miranda's tent. He saw her standing in front of the mirror. "Miranda." She looked up in the mirror and smiled at him. "Look at my Big Sister. You are flawlessly beautiful. I cannot get over it. I wish Dad were here to see you. He should be the one walking you down the aisle." Michael walked up behind Miranda and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "You are just sparkling."

Miranda smiled. "I am glad you are walking me down the aisle, not Father. Don't get me wrong. I am glad Mother is here and we have been able to start over, but it would feel odd for him to walk me down the aisle."

Michael nodded. "Are you ready?"

Miranda nodded. They turned and faced the entrance to the tent. One of the girls from Runway was left to make sure the veils are straight as she walked down the steps. Emily stepped out in front of the lattice. She looked around one last time to make sure everything was in place then nodded to the twins.

**Welcome to Miranda and Andréa's Wedding. The last chapter will be up soon I promise.**


	49. The Wedding

**I do not own DWP I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Time to sit back and enjoy. I hope you all like it.**

The girls began playing the introduction to A Thousand Years and the entrances to the tents were opened. Michael was on Miranda's left side and Richard was on Andy's right side as they led the two women down the stairs. Miranda and Andy both had to stop, the sight before them was breathtaking. All the small lights and flowers. The small twinkling tea lights floating in the fountain. All the people who came to witness their joining. Oohs and awe's were heard as the two appeared and started down the staircase. Once they reached the bottom and turned to face each other Emily began to sing.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

Richard and Michael begin to walk the two women toward each other. Emily continues to sing.

I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

As they reach the center they stop once more facing each other. Their eyes meet and dilate. Miranda's eyes are a bright blue and Andréa's a deep liquid brown. There are no tears only bright smiles and for the two women it is silent. They hear no singing, and no music. It is just them alone, beauty floating in space and time. Emily sings as they gaze at each other.

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

Richard and Michael turn the women and lead them up the aisle. Helpers from Runway are present to make sure the veils are straightened out. As they walk looks and smiles to each other are sneaked.

I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Half way down the aisle they stop one last time, and Emily sings. Richard and Michael move away pressing the two close together and entwine their hands.

One step closer  
One step closer

Michael motions for the gathering to stand and Richard places a hand on Miranda and Andréa's back and edges them forward.

I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

A Thousand Years

David Hodges

Christina Perri

They finished the last few feet hand in hand together. There is not a dry eye in the house. As they reach the altar they realize it is Emily singing and the twins playing the piano. They look at each other and they are glowing with pride. At the altar they stop and Emily finishes.

Andy looks her in the eyes and mouths, "Thank you."

Now it is Emily who has tears in her eyes. Emily walks off the platform and goes to sit beside Serena and their Baby. Serena puts an arm around Emily's shoulders and leans over to give her a kiss as Emily embraces Isabella.

The girls get up and walk around the side and up the platform, Caroline on Miranda's side and Cassidy on Andréa's side. The two women turn and lean down giving the girls a kiss. Michael climbed the platform and took his place in the center in front of the Brides. Andréa and Miranda turn toward each other and hold hands. Their eyes once again look at each other. Their smiles are soft and bright. Their thumbs lovingly rub circles over each others hands.

Michael motions for the gathering to sit, and he begins:

"I want to welcome you all here on behalf of Andrea and Miranda as they pledge their love to each other and to Caroline and Cassidy." The girls gasp and looked at each other. Miranda and Andy smile.

"Andrea and Miranda have requested a chance to speak a few words to each other."

Michael moved to the side of the platform.

Andrea: Looked lovingly into Miranda's eyes, and once again it was quiet and just the two of them. "Nothing could prepare me for the day we met. I knew I had to fight to stay in your life. It may have seemed like I was fighting for a job, and I may have believed that at the time, but deep down inside there was something else that pushed me on. You pushed me to grow. You gave me the trust and the challenges to be the best I could be. And I accomplished them all. Well, all but one." There was some laughter in the crowd. "I can not tell you how happy you have made me. I promise to continue to fight for you, for me, (she looked at the girls), and for our family. I assure you we will never spend another night alone. I love you." Miranda blushed.

Miranda: "I knew that first day I could not let you walk out of my life I may not have known exactly why but eventually I figured it out." Miranda smiled. "You, your love completes me, you are my missing piece. Never in my life have I felt so loved. You love me even when I turn into the Dragon Lady." There is laughter. "You brought my family back together. You made me stronger, taught me how to love, believe, and trust. Because of you I laugh. Most importantly you love and protect my daughters as your own." Miranda was trembling, and fighting hard to hold the tears back.

Andréa squeezed Miranda's hands and mouthed, "I love you."

Emily got up from her seat and moved in front of the lattice and the girls go to their places at the pianos. Emily looks up through her lashes and smiles at Andrea and Miranda.

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment, I have been blessed  
I live only, for your happiness  
And for your love, I give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing, I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing, I wouldn't give  
From this moment, I will love you  
As long as I live from this moment on

From This Moment On

R.J. "Mutt" Lange

Shania Twain

Andréa smiled and reached a hand to wipe the tears that fell from Miranda's eyes. Miranda turned her face and kissed the inside of Andréa's hand.

Emily went back to her seat and the girls took their place beside Andrea and Miranda. Michael returned to the platform in front of the brides.

Michael looked at the two women lovingly. "It took a lot of planning to bring us this lovely day. Even Mother Nature listens to Miranda." The crowd laughed and Miranda glared at him. "Andrea and Miranda wanted me to thank you all on behave of them on keeping this most important day private. A love like this comes only once in a lifetime. We all thank God that Andrea and Miranda took the chance to grab it and let it bloom into a gaol bith-buan (eternal love). Then decided to share it with us."

Michael looks at Miranda.

"Miranda do you take Andrea Lynn Sachs? Do you promise to trust, respect, and always love her?"

Miranda smiles , "I do."

"Andy do you take Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy Priestly? Do you promise to trust, respect, and to always love them?"

Andréa grins, "I do."

Michael looks at one twin then the other. "Caroline, Cassidy do you take Andy as a second Mother and promise to trust, respect, and always love her?"

"Yes." They said in unison, ginning from ear to ear.

There was chuckling among the audience.

Miranda turns to each girl and mouths, "I love you."

"Now when Andrea and Miranda became engaged they promised to never remove their ring. With God's blessing I will please ask them to remove them now so they may exchange wedding rings. Caroline, Cassidy you have the rings?" The Girls nodded. Michael smiles and looks up, "now only my sister would have a ring designed that takes an engineering degree to put together." The gathering laughs and Michael hands the ring to Cassidy to put together. Andrea's wedding ring is three bands interwoven that fits up and around her engagement ring. Michael blesses the ring and hands it to Miranda.

"Miranda repeat after me. I Miranda Priestly do take you Andrea Lynn Sachs to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish until death do us part." Miranda repeated the vow and before placing the ring on Andrea's finger she held it for Andrea to read the inscription. I love you now, tomorrow and forever. Andy's eyes teared up as Miranda placed the ring half way on her finger. Tears were streaming down Andy's face as she accepted the ring and slid it the rest of the way on. Miranda smiled and cupped Andrea's cheek in her hand wiping away the tears that fell. Andy leaned her face into Miranda's hand and they gazed at one another for a moment.

Michael took Miranda's band from Caroline and blessed it, then handed it to Andréa. Miranda's ring was a simple band of diamonds.

"Andrea repeat after me. I Andrea Lynn Sachs do take you Miranda Priestly to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish until death do us part." Andrea repeated the vow and before placing the ring on Miranda's finger she held it up for Miranda to read the inscription. I love you now, tomorrow and forever. Miranda smiled brightly as Andrea placed the ring half way on her finger. Tears formed in Miranda's eyes as she slipped it the rest of the way on. She retrieved her engagement ring from Caroline and placed it next to the band protecting the circle of love forever.

Michael walked off to the side while Emily took her place in front of the lattice and the girls once again sat at the pianos.

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, baby

You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me, ooh, baby

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe, I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because  
I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me  
The light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Because You Loved Me

Diane Warren

Emily and the twins once again took their places, and Michael returned to the platform. "Miranda and Andrea have asked each other more than once, what have I done to deserve you? Their reply to each other has been; It is simple you loved me. It may seem simple to them and though they may come from two completely different worlds the same loving heart beats inside of them. A spark, started that bond the first day they met and because of that love it has grown stronger every day and this day it will be sealed with a kiss."

"Now Andrea and Miranda please join this union in front of your family and friends." Miranda and Andrea look into each other's eyes and leaned in for a soft passionate kiss.

As they parted their lips they fell into a hug and Andrea whispered into Miranda's ear….

**Sorry but I could not help leaving you in suspense. Book three with start soon I promise. As always comments appreciated.**


End file.
